18 de julio
by lisbeth snape
Summary: AU. Madrid de finales de 1935. Isabelle French acaba de llegar de EE.UU. a terminar sus estudios en Literatura Española en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la naciente Ciudad Universitaria. Habiendo dejado ya de creer en cuentos de hadas y príncipes azules, la aparición del prof. Nicholas Gold y la inminencia de algo terrible probarán su capacidad de luchar por aquello que ama.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia tienen un vínculo intelectual (aunque sí emocional) conmigo. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (aquellos grandes olvidados), a sus recopiladores/versionadores (Hermanos Grimm/Perrault/Andersen varios) y, últimamente, a los creadores de "Once Upon a Time". No existe ánimo de lucro alguno al publicar esta historia. Sólo el deseo de compartir con los demás fans de la serie un pedacito de dolor y esperanza. L&S dixit.**

* * *

I

_30 de abril de 1936 _

Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, o eso intuyó ella, con un extraordinario énfasis. Si sólo lo intuyó fue porque, al entrar en el mar de gente y humo que inundaba el café a esas horas de función, había dejado de verlas. Ahí estaba, tratando de nadar mientras se asfixiaba, pero ya ahí… Había llegado. En unos minutos, se reuniría con él. Por fin.

Logró hacerse hueco entre la multitud vociferante y llegar sana y salva al fondo del establecimiento, donde aún quedaba alguna mesa libre. _El Gato Negro_ bullía de actividad antes de que diese comienzo, en cosa de hora y media, la representación del teatro de la Comedia, su vecino en ese Madrid vital de los años 30. Sabía por qué él había elegido precisamente ese sitio para su encuentro… Con tanta gente rodeándolos, era imposible que alguien indebido los descubriera. No podían correr riesgos, no a esas alturas.

Un camarero sudoroso se acercó a la mesa donde estaba en cuanto logró abrirse paso, y le preguntó, casi a voces para hacerse oír:

—¿Qué va a ser, guapa?

—Un café con leche, por favor —respondió en un correcto español, intentando que el camarero entendiese bien sus palabras.

—Marchando —dijo, tras hacer un garabato en una sucia libreta de papel despeluchada.

Ella volvió a la observación del café con genuino interés. Sí, era ruidoso, y no estaba muy limpio llegada esa hora de la tarde, pero no podía evitar sentirse encandilada. Los cafés madrileños eran los lugares donde, sin duda, se vivían y respiraban la cultura y la literatura que incendiaban el aire con poderoso brío en esos momentos de la República. Ella, normalmente propensa a buscar lugares solitarios y silenciosos donde poder leer, disfrutaba enormemente sentándose a observar a los españolitos —como los había oído denominarse a sí mismos, "_españolitos de a pie_"—, que voceaban y se reían a carcajadas, y se abrazaban y se peleaban sin ningún tipo de azoramiento. La opinión ajena lo era todo pero no era nada. Esas personas sabían vivir con intensidad, y eso la tenía fascinada.

Vio que alguien alzaba un brazo a la par que la voz en la mesa más cercana a la puerta que conectaba con el teatro, y que ella sabía que albergaba la tertulia de don Jacinto Benavente. Se levantó un poco en su asiento para intentar localizar la prominente calva del dramaturgo, cuya obra conocía bien, pero el camarero trayendo su taza de café humeante la distrajo. Se la dejó en la mesa con una breve sonrisa que denotaba un llano agotamiento y rehízo su camino hacia la barra, donde el resto de sus compañeros atendían las peticiones del microcosmos bullicioso que atestaba el lugar. Nadie era igual a otro, aunque todos rieran a voces como hermanos. La heterogeneidad dentro de lo que ella llamaba la _esencia española_ le encantaba, y su sublimación en los habitantes de la capital, y aún más, en los habitantes de todos aquellos cafés la tenían hechizada. ¿Cómo podía haber vivido —acostumbraba a preguntarse— en algún lugar que no fuera Madrid? No había pasado más de un año en la ciudad y ya se sentía más en casa que en su propia casa… En Madrid estaban sus estudios, sus más verdaderas amistades, sus obras de teatro de los jueves, sus tazas de chocolate y sus raciones de churros en San Ginés a la hora del desayuno... y él. Por sobre todas las cosas, Madrid era el lugar donde estaba él, y sólo por eso llamaría _hogar_ a cualquier lugar del mundo.

Una vibración de anticipación en su estómago le anunció que ya había llegado, antes incluso de que hiciera acto de presencia. No pasaron más que unos segundos hasta que le fue posible entrever el mango dorado de su bastón por entre los cuerpos del grupo más cercano a su mesa, y a partir de él, surgir su trajeado cuerpo entero, impecable a pesar de las vicisitudes de su travesía por el café. Se quedó parado frente a ella, con los labios apretados pero con una sonrisa bailándole en los ojos, que brillaban de un modo que ella no había visto antes.

—Lamento el retraso, _Ms. French_ —pronunció con un marcado acento escocés, sin apartar sus pupilas oscuras de las de ella—. No suelo comportarme así.

Ella tuvo que luchar contra sí misma para no sonreír abiertamente, sonrojada como ya estaba y con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad fuera de toda norma. Se había puesto en pie con tal precipitación que el café todavía danzaba peligrosamente por el borde de su taza. Atusándose el vestido con nerviosismo, rodeó la mesa para quedar, ahora sí, frente a frente con el hombre. Extendió tímidamente una mano, sintiendo que el ardor de sus mejillas se incrementaba.

—No pasa nada, Profesor Gold —respondió, tratando de que no le temblase la voz cuando él aceptó su mano—. Cualquiera sabe que no es nada fácil moverse por el centro a esta…

No pudo terminar la frase porque él tiró de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sus cuerpos entrechocaron y el hombre pudo pegar la boca a su oído para susurrar:

—Es _Nicholas_, Belle… Llámame _Nicholas_.

Belle —así acababa de llamarla él— sintió que se le erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo. Tener a _Nicholas_ tan cerca, notar su respiración en el cuello, su mano aferrada firmemente a la suya propia y su olor, ligeramente a colonia, tan masculino y tan embriagador, la hicieron temblar. Si continuaban así durante mucho tiempo más, estaba segura de que se desmayaría. Por suerte, el hombre tuvo piedad y se retiró de ella con lentitud, mirándola a los ojos una vez más, de una manera que parecía decir que no se creía que ella estuviera allí, que la consideraba un objeto maravilloso e irreal. Alzó su mano muy despacio, casi con culpa, y la pegó delicadamente a la mejilla ruborizada de Belle.

—Nicholas… —dijo ella sin aliento, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Él bajó su mirada hasta sus labios entreabiertos, esos labios que habían pronunciado su nombre hacía unos segundos nada más, para volver a posarlos en sus irises azules unos instantes después.

—_Eres_ preciosa —susurró.

Belle pensó en ese momento que bien podría salir volando. Había dicho "_eres preciosa_", y no "_estás preciosa_", que habría sido lo lógico. No había ninguna diferencia en inglés, pero sí en español. _Ser_ y _estar_ no eran lo mismo, y ambos lo sabían. Si el hombre había usado el primero, no se había debido a una equivocación. Como todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, Nicholas Gold era un hombre de matices, y ése precisamente era un matiz que cambiaba completamente las cosas: Belle no era una flor, su hermosura no caducaba. Tenía la belleza imperecedera del arcoíris, de las olas del mar Mediterráneo, de los pinos verdes que vestía con gracia perenne la Sierra del Guadarrama… Gold sabía que ella lo entendería. Por eso había empleado el español. Por eso, Bella amaba ardientemente también la lengua de esa tierra: Nicholas la había convertido para ella en la lengua del Amor.

* * *

**I'm back, dearies!**

**Estaba el otro día en mi lugar de reflexión favorito (_véase_ "la ducha"), cuando esta idea empezó a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Había leído durante los días anteriores varios fanfictions ubicados en la Europa de la II Guerra Mundial... ¿Por qué no iba a poder escribir uno situado en la España republicana sobre la que se cernía ya el sangriento sino de la Guerra Civil? Y aquí estamos, con una historia protagonizada por Belle (¿os dais cuenta de que los Rumbelle!fics suele protagonizarlos ella?), estudiante americana llegada a Madrid a cursar su último año en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la naciente Ciudad Universitaria, donde conocerá, entre otros, al profesor Nicholas Gold, catedrático escocés de la Universidad de Oxford especialista en el teatro del Siglo de Oro (sí, coincide -curiosamente- con una de mis ramas de investigación favoritas, ¿y qué?), que siente un gusto especial por Calderón de la Barca (*jijijijijiji*). Sí, esto es un Prof|Student fanfic. Lo sé, and I regret nothing.**

**Puntos a aclarar:**

******-**¿Por qué "18 de julio"?****** Es la fecha del _glorioso_ Alzamiento Nacional del General Franco, que destruyó todo lo bueno que había conseguido España durante su impresionante Edad de Plata sumiendo al país en un baño de sangre conocido como "Guerra Civil Española". Poco más se puede añadir.**

******-**¿Por qué Madrid en aquella época?****** Sinceramente, me parece que le viene como anillo al dedo al asunto de Prof|Student. Durante la II República española, se produjeron numerosos intercambios de estudiantes (sobre todo, y gracias a la labor del Instituto Internacional y de _las Resis_ [de Estudiantes y de Señoritas], por convenios con universidades americanas) que permitieron un desarrollo académico y cultural sin precedentes. Todo quedó en cenizas con el estallido de la guerra.  
Madrid lo elijo porque lo considero, primero, un punto fundamental en todo ese desarrollo. Segundo, porque es mi ciudad y la conozco bien. Podré asumir responsabilidades si os doy datos erróneos. *risas* Tercero, "de Madrid, al cielo", que dicen.**

******-**¿Por qué un Prof|Student?****** Creo que se trata de una cuestión de depravación personal. No me lo tengáis en cuenta.**

******-**¿Por qué hacer de Belle una estudiante de Literatura Española y de Gold un estudioso del Teatro Áureo?****** Llamémoslo _conveniencia_, shall we? No, hablando en serio, la literatura española es mi campo, y siento un profundo afecto por el gran Calderón. Este fic me va a permitir ensayar una rama extra de mis estudios (ciertamente, me pondrá a prueba, como ya comprobaréis), y abriros -con sus riesgos- un pedacito algo más amplio de mi vida. Espero que no haya decepciones en ninguna dirección.**

**-**¿Por qué _Nicholas_ Gold?** Básicamente, porque me da la gana, pero también porque me parece un nombre sorprendentemente acorde con un personaje cuyo alter ego se llama _Rumpelstiltskin_... (nada fácil encontrar algo que esté a la altura, ¿verdad?)**

**-**¿Por qué _rated M_?** Aunque dudo que vaya a haber escenas de sexo explícito, no quiero pillarme los dedos. Por posible aparición de violencia y lenguaje que pudiera herir la sensibilidad, prefiero pasarme de precavida.**

**-Los capítulos no van a seguir un orden cronológico, y serán bastante más cortos, en general, de lo que acostumbran a ser mis capítulos.**

**Sólo me queda añadir que mi compromiso con esta historia tiene unas raíces profundas, y me siento ligada afectivamente a ella desde este breve principio. **

**En cualquier caso, espero vuestra opinión (a poder ser, en forma de comentario).**

**xoxoxo**

**L&S**

**pd: Mando un beso a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí leyendo la parrafada que os he soltado.**


	2. Chapter 2

II

_02 de septiembre de 1935_

—¡La cama de la ventana es mía! —exclamó una excitada Ruby Lucas abalanzándose sobre las sábanas relucientes para dejar sus pertenencias y marcarla como de su propiedad.

Tras ella entró, sonriente y tranquila, Isabelle French, sus intensos ojos azules brillando como luceros por la emoción y el cansancio, y ocupó sin quejarse la cama interior.

—_You're like a child, Ruby._

—Lo que tú digas, Belle… —repuso Ruby con mirada traviesa— pero sigo teniendo la mejor cama.

Belle rio, negando con la cabeza mientras colocaba una de sus maletas encima de la cama y dejaba el libro que había traído consigo durante todo el viaje desde la Universidad Internacional de Verano de Santander hasta la Residencia de Señoritas encima de la mesilla que había entre ambas camas. Ruby, por su parte, prefirió echar un vistazo por la ventana antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. «_Y eso, _ladies and gentlemen_, es un alarde del alto sentido de la responsabilidad de esta joven promesa_», pensó Belle, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Belle, tienes que ver esto! —la oyó exclamar sin darse la vuelta, realmente entusiasmada por las aparentemente sorprendentes vistas.

—Espera a que termine de comportarme como una mujer adulta, Ruby.

Su amiga se dio la vuelta y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No, deja eso ahora mismo y ven aquí. Hazme caso, sé por qué te lo digo.

Belle se rio y, dejando a medio deshacer la maleta, fue hacia la chica negando con la cabeza.

—A ver, Ruby, no sé qué pueda ser tan importante que…

Fue incapaz de terminar la frase. El jardín que se abría al trasponer la ventana era lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Daba la impresión de que habían arrancado un pedazo de monte y lo habían soltado allí, en pleno centro de la ciudad, de Madrid, recortándolo con fiereza para mantenerlo a raya, pero sin poder silenciar sus embates de naturaleza salvaje e indomable. Su corazón palpitó extasiado. La Residencia de Señoritas era, en verdad, un lugar muy hermoso. Belle suspiró para sí, retirando la mirada. Ya estaban allí... Habían llegado.

Ruby la observó de reojo con una sonrisilla. Sabía que el corazón de su amiga se había acelerado. La conocía demasiado bien después de haber compartido tanto durante sus clases de literatura en casa, en Massachusetts, en el Smith College. Por eso no podía culparla por su emoción. No era tonta: se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que el viaje a Madrid significaba para ella, más que para nadie, y era imposible contener la sonrisa viendo brillar así sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba diciéndole que necesitaba un cambio... Bueno, pues allí estaban.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron a ambas girarse en tal dirección. Sus otras dos amigas americanas, Emma Swan y Mary Margaret Blanchard, entraron en la habitación igual de sonrientes y sin molestarse en pedir permiso.

—_Hey, guys_! —dijo Emma a modo de saludo, como acostumbraba a hacer—. ¿Qué tal lleváis la adecuación a vuestra nueva casa?

—Parece que Ruby lo lleva mejor que yo —respondió Belle con una sonrisa de medio lado, observando a su amiga, mientras se apartaba de la ventana y regresaba a su cama.

—¿No os resulta inquietante? —preguntó ésta, apartándose de la ventana a su vez y pasando un dedo por la pared con un extraño gesto en la cara—. Todo... tan blanco, y tan pocos muebles...

Sus tres amigas soltaron una carcajada. Sí, ésa era Ruby. Haber vivido con una abuela de gusto barroco durante veintidós años le hacía imposible aplicar términos como sobriedad, naturalidad y pulcritud a la decoración de un espacio habitable.

—¿Y qué demonios estabais mirando las dos con tanto interés? —le preguntó Emma a Belle, que se había acercado al armario que había junto a su cama para colgar sus camisas.

—Eso, desveladnos el misterio —añadió Mary Margaret divertida, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Era su tic, y como llevaba su brillante pelo negro cuidadosamente corto, no tenía que temer que su _tic_ se lo echase a perder.

—Quizás estaban viendo pasar a su príncipe azul —sugirió Emma mientras miraba a Mary Margaret con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose a la ventana al trote y asomándose con expresión cómica.

—¡Yo no quiero un príncipe! —exclamó Ruby con fingida indignación, como si la sola mención al tema la ofendiese profundamente.

—Es verdad —dijo Emma, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y sin borrar la sonrisa—. A ti te gustan más… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, ya! —añadió con gesto triunfal, fingiendo recordar algo olvidado—. Los _wolf boys_.

Mary Margaret y Belle estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Eh!, que yo no tengo la culpa de que Billie tuviera tanto pelo… Además, no dejaba de ser guapo —repuso Ruby, sacándole la lengua a la rubia que permanecía a su lado.

—¿Y tú qué, Belle? ¿Buscando a tu _Prince Charming_?—se lanzó a preguntar Mary Margaret, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Emma y Ruby competían por ver quién podía estirar más la lengua.

—Ya sabes que yo no tengo de eso, MM —contestó Belle sin dejar de sacar cosas de la maleta, manteniendo todavía una sonrisa, pero triste, en sus labios. No, lo que le pasaba era otra cosa... No quería confesárselo ni a ella misma ni a sus amigas, pero acababa de enamorarse de un jardín.

—Es verdad, chicas —comentó Emma con tono burlesco, volviendo a la carga tras su batalla con Ruby—. Siendo Belle, tendría que tratarse de su _Poet Charming_.

Belle se dio la vuelta mientras las otras reían, y apoderándose de una de las mullidas almohadas que coronaban su cama, se la lanzó a Emma a la cara. Eso aumentó las risas del grupo, y Emma ya estaba preparada para devolver la pelota a Belle cuando una voz las paralizó a todas en su sitio.

—_Excuse me, ladies_.

La profesora Mills, responsable del grupo de estudiantes del que ellas formaban parte, entró en la habitación con una sonrisa sombría.

—¿Le ocurre algo a la almohada, Ms. Swan? —preguntó malintencionadamente, observando a Emma con expresión torva—. ¿No es lo suficiente blanda, tal vez? ¿O es que le han salido alas y la estaba sujetando para que no se marchase volando por la ventana?

Emma tragó saliva, intentando por todos los medios no retirar la mirada. Que la profesora Mills la odiaba, no era ninguna novedad. Que había hecho todo lo posible porque no tuviera plaza en el grupo de intercambio, tampoco. Que Emma también la odiaba, eso era lo menos nuevo de todo, y por eso no estaba dispuesta a bajar la cabeza.

—_It was my fault, Mrs. Mills_ —dijo Belle dando un paso al frente.

Ahora se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada por su proceder impulsivo. Ella no solía comportarse así. Las locuras eran el campo de Ruby y Emma. Ella era responsable. Ella no se metía en problemas. Ella…

—¿Ms. French? —preguntó la profesora Mills girándose hacia ella, sus ojos reluciendo con un brillo que repartió ondas de escalofríos por la habitación—. La verdad es que me resulta de lo más sorprendente su actitud, debo reconocerlo… Y más teniendo en cuenta las _circunstancias especiales_ de su participación en el sistema de intercambios. Prefiero no imaginar qué pensaría el Profesor Hopper si la viera ahora mismo —agregó con crueldad, disfrutando del rubor que pateó las mejillas de Belle en cuanto sus palabras la golpearon.

La chica bajó la cabeza, diciéndose a sí misma que no podía sostenerle la mirada a su profesora, de tal forma brillaban su indignación y su orgullo en ella, si no quería tener más problemas, y Emma se sintió tentada de lanzar la almohada a la cabeza de la mujer de rostro bello pero malvado que acababa de humillar a su amiga. ¿Cómo era posible que disfrutara martirizando también a Belle? Todo el mundo en esa habitación podía entender a qué se refería con _circunstancias especiales_, y que se lo acabara de recordar a Belle con esa ligereza, con esa... fingida afectación, mencionando además al que había sido su mentor en todo el asunto, sólo convertía a la mujer en una rata todavía más apestosa.

—No volverá a ocurrir, Profesora Mills. _I apologize_ —se oyó decir Belle, con voz clara pero sin levantar la cabeza.

—Esperemos que así sea. Les recuerdo que son todas mujeres adultas —continuó la profesora, dirigiéndose ya a todo el grupo—, y si no lo son, al menos deberían saber comportarse como tales. Si carecen de tal capacidad, todavía existe la posibilidad de regresar a los _States_ en los próximos días. Es su elección.

Antes de irse, cogió la almohada de las manos de Emma y la dejó en su sitio sobre la cama de Belle. Acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta, marcando el paso con sus afilados tacones.

—¡Ah!, Ms. Swan, Ms. Blanchard... —dijo, dándose la vuelta— Habrán deshecho ya su equipaje y colocado sus pertenencias en sus respectivos muebles, supongo.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Emma soltó un juramento, mientras las demás se miraban unas a otras soltando el aire contenido. Belle estaba verdaderamente pálida, por lo que Mary Margaret la llevó a que se sentase en su recién estrenada cama. Después se sentó a su lado, a la par que Ruby, mientras que Emma se arrodilló frente a ella.

—No tendrías que haberte delatado, Belle —dijo a la vez que ponía las manos en sus rodillas—. Conocemos a esa bruja, y si bien todas somos objeto de su odio, tú eres la que más tienes que perder haciéndola enfadar.

—Ya me conoces... —trató de excusarse la chica, todavía demasiado afectada como para hablar con naturalidad— _Haz algo valiente y la valentía será lo siguiente_.

Ella no se consideraba una cobarde, pero si Regina Mills quería, podía enviarla de vuelta a su casa, a Massachusetts, que ahora parecía tan lejano como un sueño... como una pesadilla. No, no podía... Llevaba ahogándose allí, en Estados Unidos, en la casa de su padre, desde que su madre había muerto. Madrid, la posibilidad de cursar el último año de su carrera en Literatura Española allí, había sido el soplo de oxígeno que necesitaba.

—No te preocupes, Belle —susurró Mary Margaret, pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Conseguiste esa beca por méritos propios. Estás aquí porque lo mereces. Nadie te ha regalado nada. Y Regina no va a poder quitártelo tan a la ligera, por mucho que quiera hacerlo.

Belle asintió con la mirada perdida en las manos de Emma sobre sus rodillas. Su padre —su propio padre— no había querido aportar el dinero necesario para que Bella hiciese su viaje. Sus palabras habían sido que no estaba dispuesto a soltar ni un centavo para que su hija se fuera _de su lado_ a esa tierra de bárbaros que hablaban a voces, donde dudaba que todavía se hubiesen abandonado las cavernas. «_Es usted el que todavía no ha abandonado las cavernas, padre_», había pensado Belle tras escuchar eso. La ignorancia de su padre —granjero rico por un golpe de suerte, pero empobrecido por su mala gestión y sus miedos tras la muerte de su esposa— mortificaba a la joven, y casi prefería no haber requerido finalmente de su dinero para hacer el viaje. La beca que había obtenido por méritos propios y por mediación de un profesor que la tenía en singular estima, del todo correspondida, el Dr. Archibald Hopper, templaba la angustia de su estómago y le producía una agradable sensación de satisfacción consigo misma. Pese al poder de Regina, tanto ella como Emma habían conseguido entrar en el programa. No le cabía duda de que ese era uno de los motivos que a su profesora tenían de tan mal humor.

—Belle... —Mary Margaret la conocía muy bien, y era consciente de que no les estaba contando todo.

—Sé que probablemente tengas razón, MM, pero... ¿Y si en algún momento, por alguna tontería, decide que no puedo seguir aquí? ¿Y si me manda a casa de nuevo?

—¡No seas tonta! —trató de animarla Emma, dándole una palmada en las rodillas, en las que todavía se apoyaba—. No ha sido más que una pelea de almohadas del primer día. Estoy segura de que todo irá bien. Sólo tenemos que comportarnos como la _Evil Queen_ quiere, y las cosas marcharán. O, al menos, actuar de manera que ella no se entere de lo que de verdad hacemos —añadió con una nueva sonrisa pícara, instando a Belle a que también sonriera.

Lo hizo, y entonces consiguió tomar aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos durante un momento.

—Anda, vamos a enseñarles a estas dos las vistas —comentó de repente Ruby, obligándola a ponerse en pie y llevándola casi contra su voluntad de vuelta a la ventana. Mary Margaret y Emma las siguieron, y todas se apoyaron brazo con brazo sobre el alféizar de la amplia y abierta ventana.

—¡Vaya, esto es precioso! —declaró Mary Margaret, mirando a las demás con una sonrisa franca, inclinándose un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla a Belle, que se había colocado a su derecha. MM era así.

—¡Eh, yo también quiero! —exclamó Ruby junto a Belle, poniendo la mejilla en dirección a la joven morena. Ruby era así.

Tras haber recibido un beso de sus dos amigas, las tres se giraron hacia Emma, que ni se había movido, y se abalanzaron sobre ella para besarla a la vez. La chica rubia se resistió con fuerza a ser besada, pero seis brazos demostraron poder más que dos, y al final ella también tuvo un beso en la cara de cada una de sus amigas. Cuando la soltaron, ella resopló con gesto de aburrimiento. Emma era así.

—Éste es el inicio de nuestra historia, chicas —afirmó Belle, echándoles los brazos sobre los hombros a las tres y pegándolas a sí mientras volvían a mirar por la ventana.

Tal vez no conociera todavía cómo iba a acabar, pero Belle estaba segura de una cosa: Estaban allí, y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

**¡Segundo capítulo! Ya os dije que íbamos a ir dando saltitos en el tiempo, así que en este capítulo hemos rebobinado el reloj para volver al inicio del curso del año 35, antes de que Belle y Gold se hayan conocido todavía. ¿Hacia dónde iremos en el siguiente? Keep looking!**

**Gracias a quienes comentáis y a quienes leéis en silencio, por vuestras palabras y vuestra compañía. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**L&S**


	3. Chapter 3

III

_30 de abril de 1936_

Belle se adelantó unos pasos tras salir del Teatro de la Comedia pasada la media noche, y se quedó esperando a Nicholas a unos metros de la puerta. Ya había tenido suficiente multitud en esa tarde, dentro y fuera del teatro, para lo que le quedara de vida.

Observó al hombre sin disimulo mientras se aproximaba a ella después de despedirse de un conocido con quien se había encontrado al abandonar el patio de butacas. Su cojera le impedía andar muy deprisa, pero Belle acostumbraba a pensar que eso no sólo no era un inconveniente, sino que se trataba más bien de una ventaja: así uno podía admirar su elegancia magnética mientras se acercaba, su pelo castaño veteado de gris acariciando sus hombros con cada paso, sus ojos marrones con regusto ambarino brillando intensamente al localizar a su _presa_…

—Perdóname, Belle —se disculpó al llegar a su altura—. Podría haber hecho oídos sordos al llamamiento del Dr. Clockmood*, pero no habría podido ir muy lejos si él ya estaba dispuesto a cazarme —dirigió un elocuente gesto a su bastón, torciendo los labios.

Belle rio con alegría.

—No te preocupes. No han sido más que un par de minutos.

Le cogió la mano libre mirándolo a los ojos con ternura, realmente conmovida porque el hombre sintiera necesidad de disculparse por algo tan trivial.

—Dos minutos que podría haber empleado mucho más satisfactoriamente en disfrutar de tu compañía. ¿Me permites que, a cambio, te acompañe hasta la Residencia? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado, seguro de que ella le diría que sí.

—Te lo permito —contestó Belle, corroborando sus suposiciones, mientras aumentaba ligeramente la presión de su mano.

Retomaron su camino por la calle del Príncipe, sin soltarse, hasta desembocar en la Plaza de Santa Ana, llena también de los últimos espectadores del Teatro Español, que se dispersaban en ese momento.

—Tengo el coche aparcado cerca de la Puerta del Sol… —empezó a decir él cuando ya habían cruzado casi toda la plaza en dirección al callejón de Álvarez Gato, el _Callejón del Gato_ que tan célebre había hecho Ramón del Valle-Inclán apenas quince años antes. Gold se imaginaba que a Belle le gustaría pasar por delante de los espejos deformantes, y él no tenía la menor prisa por separarse de ella. ¿Qué más daba elegir el camino más largo por una vez?

—¿Has aparcado cerca de la Puerta del Sol? —se maravilló Belle con los ojos como platos.

—Soy un tipo afortunado —repuso él, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Entraron en el oscuro callejón y, como había supuesto, Belle se detuvo delante del espejo cóncavo, que le devolvía una imagen distorsionada —«_e igualmente bella_»— de sí misma. Su risa resonó en las paredes casi juntas de ese breve tramo de calle como el trino de un ruiseñor.

—¿No te encantan estos espejos? —le preguntó sin mirarlo, girándose a un lado y al otro para verse deformada desde todos los ángulos.

Se detuvo cuando notó la mano de él apoyada sobre su cintura cálidamente y su aliento en el cuello.

—Sólo cuando tú te reflejas en ellos —susurró pausadamente, provocándole a la joven un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Apretando las mandíbulas, tenso, Gold deslizó con suavidad su mano desde la cintura al vientre de Belle, y de ahí hasta donde la longitud de su brazo le permitió, obligándose a su vez a pegar el cuerpo a su espalda. Su otro brazo imitó el recorrido en sentido opuesto, atreviéndose a carecer del apoyo del bastón, cuyo mango, caliente por el contacto con su piel, Belle sintió acariciar las líneas de su mano. Cerró sus dedos en torno a él a la vez que Nicholas lo hacía en torno a los suyos. Cogió aire y se humedeció los labios inconscientemente, sus pupilas dilatadas mientras observaba con dificultad el reflejo que les devolvía el espejo cóncavo: ella y Nicholas encajados como dos piezas hechas para estar la una junto a la otra. Él había apoyado la barbilla sobre su hombro, y la miraba a los ojos a través de la luna en la densa penumbra del callejón tan pobremente iluminado. Empezó a hablar lentamente, como si ronroneara al oído de Belle:

—Belle, _tú, sólo tú, has suspendido_

_la pasión a mis enojos,_

_la suspensión a mis ojos,_

_la admiración al oído._

La chica notó erizarse el suave vello de su piel con esas palabras. Las conocía de memoria, perfectamente, y las adoraba… Eran las palabras de Segismundo a Rosaura durante su primer encuentro en _La vida es sueño_. ¿Nicholas Gold, eligiendo a Calderón de la Barca para susurrarle palabras de amor? ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—_Con cada vez que te veo_ —continuó Gold sin retirar los ojos de los suyos—,

_nueva admiración me das;_

_y cuando te miro más,_

_aún más mirarte deseo_.

_Ojos hidrópicos creo _

_que mis ojos deben ser,_

_pues, cuando es muerte el beber,_

_beben más, y, de esta suerte,_

_viendo que el ver me da muerte,_

_estoy muriendo por ver _—hizo una pausa, paladeando sus siguientes palabras, aumentando la intensidad de su amarre—. _Pero véate yo y muera_;

_que no sé, rendido ya,_

_si el verte muerte me da,_

_el no verte qué me diera_.

Belle sintió que se ruborizaba hasta la punta del último pelo de su cabeza. Muchas veces se había fantaseado con cómo sería su príncipe azul, o, mejor, su alma gemela, aunque se lo negase a sus amigas, y disfrutaba particularmente imaginándose posibles declaraciones de amor, siempre a otras que no eran ella, siempre por caballeros sin rostro. Pero Nicholas había roto todas esas imágenes, todos sus esquemas, y había superado con creces sus expectativas. No sólo acababa de demostrar por qué era considerado uno de los grandes estudiosos de la literatura española del momento, sino que también sabía recitar un texto complicado y hermoso como si se tratase de sus propias palabras. En una lengua que no era la suya… En una lengua que era la de los dos porque ellos la habían hecho suya. Pero si había pensado que era el único que sabía hacer alarde de memoria literaria, estaba muy equivocado. Ella también —quizá gracias a él mismo— amaba a Calderón.

—_Con asombro de mirarte,_

_con admiración de oírte,_

_ni sé qué pueda decirte,_

_ni qué pueda preguntarte._

Notó cómo el pecho de él vibraba a su espalda en una carcajada contenida. Era justo lo que esperaba, que ella le contestara en sus mismos términos. Belle sintió que el amarre se estrechaba aún más. Ya apenas podía respirar, pero no tenía muy claro si se debía a los brazos de Nicholas o a su propia emoción contenida.

—_Mujer, que aqueste nombre_

_es el mejor requiebro para el hombre,_

_¿quién eres que, sin verte,_

_adoración me debes, y de suerte_

_por la fe te conquisto,_

_que me persuado a que otra vez te he visto?_

_¿Quién eres, mujer bella?_

Belle se dio cuenta de lo que había supuesto aceptar el juego de él… Debían continuar hasta que alguno de los dos se rindiera, o el texto se agotara en la situación de manera perfecta. «_Bloody bastard!_», pensó para sus adentros con una sonrisa avergonzada por tal vocabulario, aunque fuera mental. Pero se lo merecía… No le cabía duda de que el hombre estaba disfrutando de lo lindo poniéndola a prueba así. Ni se le ocurría, claro, pensar en decepcionarlo.

—_Tu favor reverencio._

_Respóndate, retórico, el silencio:_

_cuando tan torpe la razón se halla,_

_mejor habla, señor, quien mejor calla._

—_¡Ay, mísero de mí! ¡Y ay, infelice!_ —repuso entonces Nicholas con fingido dramatismo, sonriéndole a través del espejo—. _En llegando a esta pasión,_

_un volcán, un Etna hecho,_

_quisiera sacar del pecho_

_pedazos del corazón._

—_Bien mi suerte lo dice,_

_mas ¿dónde halló piedad un infelice?_ —Belle agregó a su voz en estos versos una tristeza comprensiva, continuando con el dramatismo de él.

Nicholas no contestó enseguida. Mantuvo la tensión con su silencio, como si sopesara qué debía responder a tan afligida doncella.

—_Tu voz pudo enternecerme,_

_tu presencia suspenderme_

_y tu respeto turbarme._

_¿Quién eres?_ —insistió, haciendo más penetrante todavía su susurro.

—_Tres veces son las que ya_

_me admiras, tres las que ignoras_

_quién soy, pues las tres me has visto_

_en diverso traje y forma._

_La tercera es hoy que, siendo_

_monstruo de una especie y otra,_

_entre galas de mujer, _

_armas de varón me adornan _—no pudo ahogar la risa al pensar en su acertada elección de los versos. Casi podía ver cómo relucía el mango del bastón de Nicholas en su mano, y tembló ante la idea de estar sosteniendo la única vulnerabilidad de aquel hombre extraordinario. Ahora que se apoyaba en ella, ya no necesitaba ninguna otra sujeción—. _Y así piensa que si hoy_

_como a mujer me enamoras,_

_como varón te daré_

_la muerte en defensa honrosa de mi honor._

El hombre rio a su espalda. Fue una risa entre dientes, acompañada de una suave presión en la mano de Belle que sostenía el bastón. Él también había entendido qué _armas de varón _la _adornaban_.

—Belle, _con esta prevención_

_de que, cuando fuese cierto,_

_es todo el poder prestado_

_y ha de volverse a su dueño,_

_atrevámonos a todo…_

La soltó ligeramente y, con suavidad, hizo que se girase para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules relucían con el brillo de la emoción y sus labios, con el de la anticipación. Él, todo su peso apoyado en su pierna sana, subió ambas manos y las colocó bajo sus mandíbulas. Tenía una piel tan suave... La chica despegó aún más los labios, como si fuera a decir algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando recuperó la conciencia de sí misma, vio que Nicholas la había atraído hacia sí para besarla, sin mover un ápice su sujeción, manteniendo el equilibrio como si no estuviera severamente tullido. Belle soltó el bastón, que todavía sostenía, sin darse cuenta. Éste golpeó el suelo con un sonido seco, al que ninguno de los dos prestó mayor atención hasta unos minutos después. La joven había subido, una vez libres las manos de elementos inútiles, sus brazos al cuello de Gold, para profundizar en ese beso que no le permitía saborearlo lo suficiente. Se separaron casi sin aliento, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Permanecieron con sus labios a pocos centímetros, respirándose el uno al otro con hambre de más besos, de todos los besos que pudieran darse en una vida infinita. Nicholas subió la mano derecha hasta la mejilla de Belle. Parecía estar a punto de sollozar. Su pecho temblaba y sus ojos brillaban demasiado.

—Oh, Belle... _My love_, mi amor —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Ella volvió a besarlo, siendo ya imposible refrenarse. ¿La amaba? ¿Era verdad? Como fuera, ella sí lo amaba a él. Lo había sabido hacía meses, y ya no le había cabido ninguna duda después del asunto de los papeles... Se había enamorado del profesor Gold como cuando con quince años se enamoró del capataz de su padre. O creyó haberse enamorado. Si amor era lo que sentía por Nicholas, entonces eran sentimientos muy diferentes. Sí, amor era lo que sentía por Nicholas, no le cabía duda. A esas alturas ya estaba completa, irremediablemente, perdida. Gimió de placer sin darse cuenta al notar que la lengua de él se aventuraba en su boca con una timidez que no podía dejar de resultarle adorable. Que un hombre tan poderoso, tan excepcional como Nicholas _temiera_ comportarse de manera inapropiada con ella, dentro de lo inapropiada que podía considerarse ya toda la situación, hacía que su interior se agitara con excitación.

—Belle, yo... —empezó a decir Gold cuando volvieron a separarse.

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios para interrumpirlo, mirándolo con una adoración que le rebosaba los ojos, que ya no podía seguir escondiéndose. Le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, regodeándose en su aspereza de todo un día sin afeitar, y se pasó la lengua por los labios inconscientemente, sabiendo que la obra todavía no había acabado. Faltaban los versos con los que caería el telón de la noche sobre ellos, porque todavía no los tocaba. Nada los tocaba.

—_¿Qué es la vida? _—comenzó entonces a susurrar de manera lenta, como si su voz fuera miel derramándose por su garganta, degustando en la base del paladar la emoción que se hizo palpable en los ojos del profesor—. _Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_una sombra, una ficción_ —hizo una pausa de unos instantes, cogiendo aire antes de pronunciar lo que probablemente serían los versos clave de la obra—;

_y el mayor bien es pequeño,_

_que toda la vida es sueño,_

_y los sueños, sueños son_.

* * *

*El Dr. Clockmood es, claro, Ding-Dong, de _La Bella y la Bestia_.

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy, una semana más, actualizando el fic. Debo decir, antes de nada, que este capítulo ha sido muy especial en cuanto a su escritura para mí. He querido rendir en él un pequeño homenaje a uno de mis autores literarios favoritos, el gran Pedro Calderón de la Barca, genial dramaturgo español del siglo XVII. ¿Qué mejor que poner en labios de Rumpels y de Belle los versos más memorables de _La vida es sueño_, su obra magna? Así, ha servido de introducción para todos aquellos que no lo conocierais y de recordatorio para quienes, conociéndolo, no lo tuvierais muy fresco. Textos como este hay que tenerlos siempre presentes (aunque si no entendéis algo, siempre podéis preguntar).**

**Este capítulo continúa la escena presentada en el primero, y supongo que habrá uno más de este momento, cuando Gold deje a Belle en la Residencia de Señoritas, pero siempre con otro(s) intercalado(s).**

**Una vez aquí, sólo puedo agradecer los comentarios de quienes os habéis animado a escribirme, y también la presencia silenciosa de los que simplemente leéis.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	4. Chapter 4

IV

_19 de septiembre de 1935_

—¡Belle! —oyó la joven que la llamaba una voz conocida.

Con un ligero trote falsamente inocente, Ruby llegó a su lado por el camino de baldosas que servía de unión entre el edificio principal de la Residencia de Señoritas y los jardines. Belle había pasado buena parte de la tarde sentada en el césped, leyendo. Después de una frugal comida, había decidido que lo mejor era coger su manoseado ejemplar de _La vida es sueño_ y salir a los jardines, fuera del edificio y de cualquier otro elemento que pudiera interponerse entre su lectura y ella.

Cogió su marcapáginas de la hierba y cerró el libro, aunque no se pudo resistir a seguir acariciándolo con los dedos mientras esperaba a que Ruby recuperara el aliento. Se llevó una mano a la frente a modo de visera para bloquear los rayos del sol de septiembre, que se filtraban por sus sensibles pupilas y la cegaban casi completamente, y poder así mirar a su amiga.

—¿Has visto ya los carteles de las conferencias de la próxima semana?

—¿Qué? No —contestó Belle, confundida e intrigada—. Cuando pasé por el hall después de comer no había nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Algo interesante?

—¿¡Que si algo…!? —exclamó Ruby, atónita— Ven conmigo ahora mismo.

Belle no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a ese tono firme. Se puso en pie y comenzó a andar al lado de su amiga, que casi parecía vibrar de la emoción. No tardaron más que un par de minutos en volver al edificio donde se encontraba el salón de actos, espacio en el que tenían lugar todos los eventos culturales que la Residencia organizaba. Al lado de la puerta solían colocarse los carteles que informaban de las próximas conferencias, y en este caso Belle pudo ver un gran cartel blanco, con un título que rezaba "_Verso vivo: De poetas y dramaturgos en la España del Siglo de Oro_". Ruby la miró de reojo, deseosa de ver su reacción. Se había quedado rígida, con sus expresivos ojos azules muy abiertos. ¿Era verdad? Durante la semana siguiente iban a darse hasta cinco conferencias sobre la literatura áurea, en opinión de Belle, la más brillante que jamás había visto España… y el mundo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, haciéndola casi ahogarse de emoción.

—_And? Does it please you?_ —preguntó Ruby, aumentando su sonrisa, sabiendo que había triunfado en su propósito de sorprender a Belle.

—_This is… _—empezó a decir, pero sus ojos leyendo ávidamente cada nombre escrito en el papel hicieron que se interrumpiera.

—Después de haberte oído tantas veces nombrarlo, no podía no avisarte —apuntó Ruby, todavía sonriente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? —se sorprendió la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces señaló con su dedo índice el nombre de uno de los ponentes, colocado al final de la lista, al que Belle todavía no había llegado.

—A él, por supuesto.

Belle siguió la trayectoria que le marcaba el dedo de su amiga y estuvo a punto de tener que sujetarse a ella para que el vértigo no la tirase al suelo.

—Dr. Nicholas Gold… —murmuró inconscientemente, agarrando con fuerza su ejemplar de _La vida es sueño_, que continuaba en su mano.

El corazón le galopaba en el pecho. ¿El Dr. Gold… especialista en Calderón de la Barca… que había preparado _su_ edición de _La vida es sueño, _la que ella tan bien conocía… iba a dar una conferencia… en la Residencia de Señoritas? Pero, ¿él no daba clases en la Universidad de Oxford? ¿Qué hacía allí? Su cabeza había empezado a pesar más de lo normal, y le resultaba muy complicado llevar sus pensamientos a buen término. Le temblaban las manos.

—¿El Dr. Gold…? —repitió, incapaz todavía de procesar toda la información.

—Pero, ¿es que no lo ves? El miércoles de la semana que viene, conferencia del Dr. Nicholas Gold sobre la obra de Calderón de la Barca— leyó Ruby, mirando después a su amiga como si fuera lela.

Y Belle realmente se sentía lela. La posibilidad de conocer a uno de los mayores expertos en el teatro del Siglo de Oro, especialista en la obra de Calderón, orbitaba alrededor de su cabeza como un sueño. Apretó el libro que todavía tenía en las manos hasta el punto de casi doblarlo. No había llevado muchos libros consigo en su viaje. Confiaba en poder encontrar lo que necesitara en bibliotecas de la ciudad. Sin embargo, no había podido dejar atrás _La vida es sueño_. El profesor Hopper se lo había regalado durante su primer año de carrera, sorprendido por el entusiasmo que había despertado en ella una puesta en escena amateur de unos alumnos de otra Universidad, mayores que Belle, pero entusiastas también del teatro áureo. Le había advertido que tendría que leerlo más de una, de dos, de diez veces para empezar a entenderlo de verdad, para poder captar la genialidad que se desprendía de cada verso, pero que una vez lo hubiera conseguido, el texto se convertiría en clave en su vida. Efectivamente, la primera vez que se había aproximado a la obra, no había entendido nada salvo lo superficial. Su nivel de español no era tan bueno como ahora, y eso sumado a las dificultades ya presentes en el propio texto, lo habían oscurecido completamente. Pero no dejó que eso la desanimara. El Dr. Hopper se lo había dicho: debía leer el texto más de una vez. Cuando lo terminó la segunda, había entendido un poco más, y la tercera, un poco más que la anterior. Se dio cuenta de que la obra en esencia parecía compartir bastantes rasgos con su propia concepción del amor: _La vida es sueño_ estaba hecha de capas. Era un misterio que desentrañar. Lo superficial no valía, o a ella no le interesaba. Lo importante palpitaba en el interior, y Belle iba a encontrarlo le costara lo que le costase. A esas alturas, cuatro años después de leerlo por primera vez, y con más de diez relecturas a sus espaldas, la joven seguía encontrando cosas nuevas, pero ya se sentía más cerca del centro. Le encantaba el personaje de Segismundo, salvaje y fiero, pero reflexivo; sus largos lamentos y sus gruñidos; la manera en que se quitaba las cadenas de su destino perdonando la vida a un padre que, por un brillo confuso de estrellas, lo había encerrado en una torre lejos de todo y de todos, como una bestia, sólo por huir de un destino que se acabaría cumpliendo, pero no como él esperaba; y, sobre todo, su amor por Rosaura. El Dr. Gold apuntaba que las opiniones variaban dentro de los estudios, y que no todo el mundo estaba seguro de que existiera ese amor en la obra, pero que él opinaba que sí, y no de manera unilateral: Rosaura también amaba a Segismundo, del mismo modo que Segismundo la amaba a ella. Y Belle estaba de acuerdo con su teoría... básicamente con todo lo que él decía. La edición de Gold había sido fundamental para ella en su comprensión del texto, y eso la hacía sentirse en deuda personal con el que ya consideraba uno de sus más valiosos maestros. Su particular estilo, elevado intelectualmente pero accesible a alguien no especializado en Calderón, arrojaba luz sobre los versos con palabras perfectamente escogidas, lo que había llevado a Belle a tener siempre alguna que otra epifanía en sus sucesivas relecturas de la obra. Tantas habían sido estas, que _La vida es sueño_ había acabado convirtiéndose en una de sus obras favoritas, y Calderón había pasado a ocupar un lugar de honor en su parnaso particular. Todo ello sumado a la posibilidad de conocer al profesor Gold en persona le provocaba un vértigo que la aturdía y le hacía perder el sentido del suelo bajo sus pies. No era posible, no...

—¡Belle, despierta! —la llamó Ruby mientras la zarandeaba ligeramente por el brazo.

La chica sacudió la cabeza a los lados para salir de sus pensamientos, que tan lejos la habían llevado.

—Va a venir, Ruby —repitió por tercera vez.

—¡No me digas! —se burló su amiga.

—Voy a conocer a Nicholas Gold... —comentó a nadie en particular, con la mirada perdida en el papel frente a ella.

Ni siquiera le ponía rostro. Sabía qué edad tenía —en torno a los cuarenta y muchos—, pero nada más. Bueno, sí, también sabía que era escocés y que daba clase en la prestigiosa Universidad de Oxford. No podía evitar sentir mucha curiosidad, y mucha vergüenza por los lazos íntimos —de alma a alma— que creía haber establecido con él tras leer tantas veces sus palabras y comulgar tantas veces con sus opiniones acerca de Calderón, _La vida es sueño_ y la vida en general. Casi hasta podía sentir que lo conocía. «_Vaya tontería..._», pensaba para acallar sus reflexiones, pero eso no mitigaba la curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería su voz? ¿Y sus ojos? ¿Brillarían de emoción como brillaban los de ella cuando leía teatro del Siglo de Oro? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y agradeció que Ruby, que la miraba expectante, no pudiese ver _eso_ particularmente.

—¿Soy yo o acabo de hacerte muy feliz?

Belle sonrió con toda la amplitud de sus labios. Toda ella brillaba.

—¡Oh, Ruby, no te imaginas...!

Pero Ruby se lo imaginaba. Belle era su mejor amiga, y la conocía, y desde que podía recordar, la había visto toqueteando el libro que también toqueteaba en esos momentos, la dichosa edición que le había regalado el profesor Hopper años atrás, y de la que el Dr. Gold se había encargado. No tenía pruebas, pero habría jurado que su amiga temblaba como una hoja en esos instantes. Quitó la mueca sarcástica y simplemente sonrió con sinceridad. La felicidad contagiosa de Belle, inocente y real, tenía un efecto balsámico sobre su bestia interior, que antes de conocerla acostumbraba a manifestarse con una mayor frecuencia. Fue a decir algo, pero la llegada de Emma y Mary Margaret la interrumpió.

—_Hey!_ —saludó Emma.

Ambas habían empezado esa semana su entrenamiento en el equipo de hockey de la Residencia de Señoritas, que contaba con una reputación más que considerable fuera de los muros de la institución. Aunque sus caras no podían expresar sensaciones más diferentes. Emma estaba casi exultante, con el rostro brillante por el sudor y una sonrisa satisfecha curvando sus labios, pero Mary Margaret parecía haber alcanzado el nivel siguiente al agotamiento.

—Hola, chicas —dijo esta con voz ahogada.

—¡Hola! —respondió Ruby.

—¿Estás bien, MM? — preguntó Belle con expresión preocupada.

—Sí —contestó esta con fingido entusiasmo, volviendo a sucumbir al cansancio un segundo después.

—¿Tan mal ha ido? —Belle se giró hacia Emma.

—¡Qué va! MM, que es demasiado blandita… Ha estado a punto de _give up_ varias veces hacia el final del entrenamiento.

Mary Margaret enrojeció avergonzada, mientras Ruby y Belle la miraban con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Eso... Eso... —tartamudeó, cada vez más azorada— No estoy acostumbrada a...

—No te preocupes, MM —trató de ayudarla Belle, solidarizándose con su apuro—. Mejorarás después de unos cuantos entrenamientos más, ya verás. No hagas caso a Emma —añadió, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su amiga, que resopló con fastidio y se giró hacia Ruby.

—¿Y vosotras qué tal? No esperábamos veros hasta la cena. Me sorprende que no estés leyendo tirada en el césped, Isabelle.

Ahora fue el turno de Belle de resoplar. Odiaba que la llamaran así, sólo su padre lo hacía, y Emma lo sabía. Lo había hecho a propósito. Iba a...

—Eso hacía hasta que yo he ido a interrumpirla —se adelantó Ruby con su ancha sonrisa en la cara—, y tenéis suerte de encontrarla en pie, porque casi consigo que se desmaye.

Belle deseó poder darse aire con unas manos gigantes. Toda la vergüenza de Mary Margaret de minutos antes había caído sobre ella como un balde.

—¿Y eso? —se interesó Mary Margaret, entre preocupada y curiosa.

La informante señaló el cartel a las dos recién llegadas, que lo miraron con asombro.

—Belle, ¿el Dr. Nicholas Gold no es...? —empezó a preguntar la joven morena de pelo corto.

—¿... el del maldito libro que siempre llevas contigo? —terminó Emma con ambas cejas enarcadas.

Belle enrojeció aún más sin responder nada. Sentía que sus amigas podían leer de repente su mente, todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza al leer el nombre del profesor, y que nunca había compartido con nadie, y eso hizo que su lengua se convirtiese en un trapo húmedo incapaz de moverse por sí mismo.

—¿Da una conferencia?

—Pero, ¿qué os pasa a todas, que no paráis de preguntar lo mismo? ¿No sabéis leer? —comentó Ruby con chanza.

—¿Vas a ir?

—¡Claro que va a ir! — respondió por ella su amiga, con el derecho que le daba haber sido la primera en ver el cartel y el nombre del estudioso en él—. Después de todo, ¡como para que no fuera!

—¿No coincide con la clase del profesor Lapesa? —comentó Mary Margaret, mirando el programa con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Belle, saltándose una clase... y del profesor Lapesa, además? —se sorprendió Emma con una sonrisilla, fingiendo más asombro del que sentía.

—Bueno, ¡ya está bien! _Calm down, everybody!_ —soltó Belle de repente, cerca de la indignación. ¿De nuevo la gente diciéndole qué tenía que hacer y qué no?—. Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza. Creo que tengo derecho a un tiempo para reflexionar sobre el asunto...

Mentía. No tenía nada que pensar, pero decir eso callaría a sus amigas y le daría un respiro a su mente, que giraba como una olla a presión.

—¿Cómo que tienes que pensar sobre el asunto? —la cortó Ruby—. ¡No me lo puedo creer, Belle! Como ha dicho Emma antes: ya no puedo recordarte sin ese libro en la mano... Y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de conocer al responsable de él, ¿dices que no sabes si vas a ir? —Ruby, debido a la exaltación, estaba a punto de empezar a farfullar incoherencias que afearan su buen español.

Belle hizo un gesto de exasperación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía hacer para cambiar de tema? El Dr. Nicholas Gold no era algo que quisiera compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas.

—Ruby tiene razón, Belle —dijo Mary Margaret, tratando de tender una cuerda entre las dos islas de la conversación—. Aunque tengamos clase, la conferencia de alguien a quien admiras es mucho más importante. ¡Ve! El profesor Lapesa lo entenderá.

—Si no vas, Belle —continuó Emma, tomando la palabra—, me encargaré de perseguirte por todos los rincones de este lugar con esto —levantó elocuentemente su palo de hockey, que todavía no había sido devuelto a su espacio en el almacén de material deportivo de la Residencia.

Todas se echaron a reír, y Belle suspiró. Ya estaba decidida a ir, y no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, ni de sus amigas, ni siquiera del profesor Lapesa, a quien admiraba y respetaba profundamente, pero le agradaba contar con el apoyo de las chicas. A ella no solía flaquearle el ánimo, pero tampoco podía negar que la idea de tener delante al Dr. Gold le produjera una desazón malsana. Supondría, nada más y nada menos, enfrentarse a su propia admiración, y eso era algo aterrador… aunque no lo suficiente como para persuadir a su testarudez y variar sus intenciones. Suspiró.

—Tenéis razón, chicas... Iré. ¡Claro que iré! —terminó exclamando con una sonrisa.

* * *

**¡Ave, lectores!**

**Sí, sé que esta actualización se ha retrasado un poco. Perdonadme. He tenido una semana verdaderamente espantosa en lo que a agobio y falta de tiempo se refiere, y me había sido imposible terminar el capítulo llegado el jueves. En cualquier caso, espero que la espera -valga la redundancia- haya merecido la pena.**

**Volvemos para atrás de nuevo, al momento en que Belle se entera de que, por azares del destino que todavía no entiende, va a poder conocer al Dr. Nicholas Gold, a quien tanto admira.**

**No sé si os pasará lo mismo, pero me divierto mucho cada vez que aparece Emma en escena... La posibilidad de lanzar puyas a las demás con tanta maldad sin dejar de ser encantadora es algo que no se puede desperdiciar. Vamos, que me lo paso teta con ella.  
**

**Gracias por vuestras lecturas y por los comentarios que van cayendo con tanta amabilidad.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	5. Chapter 5

V

_30 de abril de 1936_

Belle sonrió para sí cuando Nicholas se bajó del coche para ir a abrirle la puerta. Se trataba de un bonito —y caro— Cadillac* negro de unos dos años de antigüedad, que según decían las malas lenguas, costaba una fortuna. Belle no tenía mayor interés en su valor monetario. Simplemente pensaba que a Gold le pegaba tener precisamente ese coche.

Mientras lo veía rodear la parte trasera, aprovechó para observar su gesto ausente y la ligera sonrisa que se paseaba por sus labios. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y a ella le encantaban sus labios. Todavía podía sentir el palpitar tras los besos en el Callejón del Gato. Se llevó dos de sus dedos al labio inferior y lo acarició distraídamente. Nicholas ya había llegado a su puerta, y se la sostenía gentilmente a la vez que mantenía extendida una mano para ayudarla a salir. Belle la tomó y abandonó el vehículo con gracilidad, quedándose un tanto apartada mientras el hombre echaba la llave. Había aparcado en una de las calles perpendiculares a Miguel Ángel 8, sin estar Belle segura de si lo había hecho porque no había podido aparcarlo en otro lado o porque había preferido dejarlo donde no llamara demasiado la atención y, por lo tanto, tampoco ellos. En cualquier caso, le daba igual. Cuanto más lejos estuvieran de la Residencia, más se alargaría su paseo.

Echaron a caminar muy despacio, el uno junto al otro, sus brazos rozándose, pero sin llegar a darse la mano. Se detuvieron pocos pasos más adelante.

—¿Lo has pasado bien esta noche? —preguntó él entonces con tono anhelante y ojos de ruego.

La sonrisa de Belle se ensanchó, y todo su rostro refulgió con luz soñadora.

—Ha sido una de las mejores veladas de toda mi vida —contestó, agarrándole la mano que sostenía el bastón.

—¿Y la obra?

—Bueno, _¡Qué solo me dejas!_ no es _La vida es sueño_, como habrás notado —soltó una risotada—, pero me ha parecido encantadora y divertida, y me ha hecho reír —concedió mientras se acercaba un poco más a él y lo miraba desde abajo con sus enormes ojos azules reluciendo con la luz natural de la luna.

Él también sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Desvió la mirada, hechizada por los inmensos irises de ella, hacia sus brazos, para volver a mirarla a los ojos un momento después. Subió la mano que tenía libre y le acarició el brazo derecho, muy cerca de su hombro, notando cómo la piel de la joven, ya erizada, se erizaba aún más. No tardó más que unos segundos en desprenderse de su chaqueta, a pesar de las dificultades que su bastón traía aparejadas, y, entregándoselo a Belle por un momento, colocarle la prenda sobre los hombros. Los escalofríos de la chica alcanzaron entonces su punto culminante. Él, que no tenía por qué hacerlo, había prescindido de su chaqueta para evitarle el frío. Belle había pensado que no podría sentirse más enamorada de él que cuando se habían recitado versos calderonianos el uno al otro mientras se abrazaban y reflejaban en el espejo cóncavo, pero se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba. Verlo en mangas de camisa frente a ella, aspirar el aroma que emanaba de su chaqueta y que, como vapores tóxicos, se colaba por cada rendija de su ser nublándole la razón, la hacía plenamente consciente de su amor, de su... _deseo_ por él.

—Gracias —acertó a decir con la boca seca, agarrando un poco más fuerte el bastón que permanecía en sus manos.

—Si te constiparas por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría —repuso Gold con su tono irónico, ese que tanto había enervado a Belle en los primeros pasos de su relación, pero que había acabado por adorar.

El profesor hizo una ligera reverencia perfectamente actuada y volvió a mirarla, sonriendo con una mueca. Tras recuperar su bastón, ambos volvieron a caminar a paso lento, el dorso de sus dedos tocándose con el balanceo de sus brazos al andar.

—Gracias —le escuchó murmurar Belle cuando doblaron una esquina y enfilaron la calle Miguel Ángel.

Al mirarlo, vio que caminaba con la mirada perdida en el pavimento, y se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que lo había pronunciado en voz alta.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró con curiosidad, no pudiendo contener una sonrisa.

Él salió de su ensimismamiento entonces y sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, con tanta fuerza que a Belle le temblaron las piernas.

—Por existir —dijo, y esas dos palabras sonaron como una sentencia puestas en sus labios—, por estar en mi vida... Por iluminarme, Belle.

La chica tuvo que apoyar una mano en la tapia que quedaba a su izquierda, pues el temblor de las piernas había alcanzado niveles preocupantes. Lo sujetó por la manga de la camisa para que él también se detuviera, demorándose a propósito en el contacto. Gold la miró con gesto interrogante, pero se paró sin decir nada. La mano de Belle soltó la tela, pero empezó a ascender por el brazo del profesor, que sintió arder bajo su contacto, no sabía si con verdad o fruto de su imaginación. De repente sentía que no podía seguir controlándose, que las mariposas de su estómago se estrellaban las unas contra las otras a una enorme velocidad, y que eso generaba una electricidad creciente en cada parte de su cuerpo. Alcanzó la mejilla de Nicholas y notó cómo él inclinaba la cabeza a un lado para profundizar en el contacto. La chica agradeció interiormente que se hubieran detenido en un punto muerto de oscuridad un poco más densa entre dos farolas, pues eso disimulaba bastante su evidente rubor y los mantenía relativamente a salvo de miradas indiscretas. El profesor Nicholas Gold acababa de darle las gracias... por existir. Una vez más se preguntó cómo podría no amarlo, si cuando menos se lo esperaba, le salía con cosas como esa.

—Tú eres —contestó al fin sin dejar de acariciarlo, con la voz tan enronquecida que ella misma se sorprendió— quien me amanece cada día y quien llena mis noches de estrellas. Tú, quien hace que mi vida sea tal. Tú, quien le da sentido a mi existencia —a estas alturas, y después de intentar responderle a modo de retruécano quiásmico sin demasiado éxito, Belle empezaba a sentirse bastante estúpida.

No quedaban las declaraciones de amor tan bonitas en la realidad como en los libros. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque, de improviso, Gold se abalanzó sobre sus labios con un beso hambriento que la llevó a apoyar la espalda en el muro de detrás. Las enredaderas y demás ramajes arbóreos que sobresalían por encima como una lengua de cocodrilo hacían las veces de particular dosel que los terminaba de ocultar de ojos curiosos. Belle no estaba acostumbrada a comportarse de tal modo en lugares públicos —ni estaba segura de que el suyo fuera un comportamiento apropiado, ni bien visto, ni siquiera legal en ese Madrid de maledicencia y viejas cotillas, fuera de la intimidad del hogar—, pero en esos momentos tampoco estaba en condiciones de ponerle remedio. La reacción casi animal del profesor Gold, nada propia de él, la había pillado por sorpresa, y el modo en que ahora devoraba sus labios sólo podía provocar una respuesta en ella: la del deseo de devorarlo a él. Ya no tenía más aire en los pulmones, no podía respirar y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Iba a caerse... Iba a caerse, y por eso necesitaba urgentemente algo a lo que aferrarse. Si no lo encontraba a tiempo, se caería y... Nicholas... Alzó los brazos y rodeó el cuello del profesor con énfasis, sin recordar que el tambaleo siguiente del hombre se debía en primera instancia a su cojera, sólo concentrada en cómo le ardían los labios. Él sin duda entendía —tenía que entenderlo— que sabía tan bien que no podía pensar en nada más, mucho menos en dejarlo marchar... Que no podía separarse de él, ya nunca más.

Rompieron el beso tras lo que a Belle le pareció una eternidad y un instante, vacíos de aliento, con sus bocas palpitando de dolor y deseo. No pronunciaron palabra. Lo único que podían hacer era seguir devorándose con los ojos, ahora que habían dejado de hacerlo con los labios. Belle notó la mano de Nicholas pegarse a su mejilla. No podía estar segura de cuándo había decidido hacer ese movimiento, pues ella llevaba ya un largo rato perdida en la oscuridad de sus pupilas. No tardó en sentir también su frente sobre la suya.

—La amo, Ms. French —susurró con tono ronroneante, llenando enseguida sus pulmones de aire nuevo, impregnado del aroma de ella.

—Yo también lo amo, Prof. Gold —contestó Belle con la lengua pastosa, en la que todavía podía saborearlo si se concentraba lo suficiente, y los ojos nublados por la emoción.

—Te amo, Belle —volvió a decir él tras una pausa, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

—Y yo a ti, Nicholas.

Se sonrieron una vez más y, tras un breve beso, casi más una caricia, retomaron su camino. No tardaron más que un par de minutos en llegar a la puerta de entrada de la Residencia de Señoritas. No era nada común que una de las jóvenes estudiantes llegasen a esas horas de la madrugada, pero Belle había conseguido un permiso especial de la propia María de Maeztu, directora de la institución, para poder retrasarse un poco algunos de los jueves que iba al teatro**.

Belle pulsó un pequeño timbre que había en el muro y esperó. Vendrían a buscarla desde el interior. Aprovechó los segundos que le quedaban para mirar a Nicholas como deseaba hacerlo, antes de que la severa cruz de la realidad la obligase a asumir un papel en el que ya no se sentía a gusto. Él volvería a ser el profesor Gold, y ella se convertiría en Isabelle French, estudiante del Smith College, callada y responsable, solitaria y amable. Quizás debía decirle que se marchara antes de que nadie viera que la había acompañado hasta allí, cosa nada esperable tratándose del Dr. Gold, pero era incapaz de despedirse de él todavía, y tampoco vio ningún intento por parte suya de emprender la retirada sin ser descubierto. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre pretendía añadir algo justo antes de que ambos oyeran que la puerta de hierro chirriaba al abrirse. Sus expresiones se neutralizaron cuando un hombre no muy alto, con barba hirsuta y oronda panza, apareció en el umbral. Daba la impresión de que había venido farfullando durante todo el camino, de tal modo se marcaba su entrecejo fruncido. No era otro que Sancho Pérez***, el conserje, a quien Belle llamaba cariñosamente _Grumpy_, gruñón, por razones obvias para cualquiera que hubiese pasado el tiempo suficiente en la Residencia.

—¡Hasta que apareces, hermana! —exclamó nada más verla con tono huraño, aunque su mirada se dulcificó un tanto al ver el gesto de inocencia que ponía la joven, los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, y sus blancos dientes mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. _Grumpy _tenía un corazón blando, al fin y al cabo.

No pudo ocultar del todo la sorpresa que le produjo fijarse en que Belle no estaba sola, pero supo disimular su estupor ante la presencia de Nicholas bastante bien.

—Profesor Gold —comentó, como si pronunciar el nombre en voz alta fuera a hacerlo evaporarse del lugar donde permanecía plantado.

—Sr. Pérez —respondió Gold sin apartar la mirada, casi divertido por la escena.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted... a estas horas?

—No, en absoluto. Sólo he venido escoltando a Ms. French para asegurarme de que llegaba en perfecto estado.

—Nos hemos encontrado en el teatro —añadió Belle, tratando de sonar casual, pero consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

_Grumpy_, sin embargo, no dijo nada salvo:

—Pues ya es un poco tarde para andar por la calle tan despreocupadamente. Anda, entra —hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el interior de la finca.

Belle se giró hacia el profesor Gold, que continuaba sin moverse, y extendió una mano.

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, profesor. Espero no haberlo aburrido mucho.

—_Not at all, Ms. French_ —repuso él, alzando la mano para tomar la que la chica le ofrecía—. Espero, al menos, que haya disfrutado del espectáculo tanto como yo.

—Oh, sí... Me atrevería a decir que más —dijo, sonriéndole de un modo más personal del aconsejable.

—Buenas noches, Ms. French —se despidió entonces él, presionando más intensamente su mano durante los instantes previos a soltarla.

—Buenas noches, Prof. Gold.

Lo vio echar a andar, después de una ligera inclinación de cabeza, a un paso más ligero que el que habían empleado en la venida hasta la puerta, y cuando ya casi había alcanzado la esquina que doblaba hacia la calle donde había aparcado, ella misma cruzó la abertura que le flanqueaba _Grumpy_, oyendo cómo la puerta se cerraba a su espalda. Del mismo modo que había empezado la noche, terminaba. Todo era perfecto.

Al ver por el rabillo del ojo que el conserje llegaba a su altura, inició el camino hacia el edificio donde estaba su habitación compartida con Ruby. Iba tan sumida en sus recuerdos de las horas pasadas que soltó un respingo cuando escuchó hablar al hombre que andaba a su lado.

—Bonita chaqueta, hermana.

Belle se paró en seco antes de pensar en cuál habría sido la reacción natural y despreocupaba que correspondía a lo que _Grumpy_ le acababa de decir. La chaqueta... La maldita chaqueta que la hacía sentirse tan a gusto, tan protegida bajo su abrazo, que olía a él y que ahora la abrazaba a ella, continuaba sobre sus hombros. ¿Cómo es que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta? _Grumpy _acababa de descubrirlos. Ahora se había parado un paso por delante. Volvía a tener el ceño fruncido y la miraba con preocupación. Belle enrojeció bajo tal escrutinio, sin saber muy bien qué alegar.

—Ha-... Hacía frío, y el profesor Gold... Él me...

—No me cuentes cuentos, hermana, que ni nací ayer ni me he caído de un guindo —la cortó él con un ademán—. No es asunto mío lo que te traigas con el profesor Gold, pero ándate con ojo: no todos los que te rodean van pensar de igual manera.

—_Grumpy_, creo que te equivocas. El profesor Gold y yo... —no sabía por qué era tan importante que el conserje se creyera sus excusas, pero de hecho lo era.

—A otro chucho con ese hueso, niña —espetó con aire cansado Pérez, frotándose la frente con sus gruesos dedos—. Yo soy perro viejo, y a perro viejo no hay quien le enseñe trucos nuevos.

Belle se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Se sentía como una chiquilla descubierta por su padre tras haber hecho una travesura.

—Él me quiere, _Grumpy_ —murmuró sin alzar la mirada unos segundos más tarde—. Ambos nos queremos, y no puedes...

—Dios me libre de meterme donde no me llaman —volvió a interrumpirla el conserje, alzando ambas manos con gesto inocente—. Sólo te digo que vayas con pies de plomo. Gold no es precisamente querido en el cotarro académico... Sus amigos se pueden contar con los dedos, pero no hay manos suficientes para contar a sus enemigos.

El hombre suspiró como abrumado por un peso insostenible. Belle quiso abrazarlo entonces. De repente sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Después de la feliz tarde que había pasado, de las preciosas horas que había compartido con Nicholas, sólo le quedaban lágrimas. _Grumpy_ debió de darse cuenta, porque no tardó en añadir:

—Te he dicho que tengas cuidado, chica, no que no vuelvas a verlo nunca. El amor —dio un paso hacia ella para quedarse frente a frente. Su gesto se había suavizado tanto que parecía un enanito adorable. Le puso una mano en el hombro que todavía cubría la chaqueta de Nicholas— es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Créeme: lo sé. El amor es esperanza. Alimenta nuestros sueños. Si estás enamorada, necesitas disfrutarlo, porque puede que no dure para siempre.

Una lágrima se desprendió de sus grandes ojos azules y le corrió mejilla abajo mientras miraba conmovida al hombre que tenía delante. Se apresuró a secarla, soltando una risa ahogada y sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Yo me mantendría alejado especialmente de esa profesora tuya, la Dra. Mills. Lo de Gold y ella, según he escuchado por ahí, viene de lejos.

—No pienso esconderme, _Grumpy_ —afirmó Belle con resolución, sintiendo que la furia la invadía al evocar la imagen de su profesora, recuperada de su repentina tristeza anterior—. Cuando llegue el momento, ni la profesora Mills ni nadie impedirán que grite a los cuatro vientos mis sentimientos por Nicholas... Nadie.

—Pero hasta entonces, hermanita —repuso el conserje, con una sonrisa momentánea, retirando la mano de su hombro y echando a andar, su tono irónico de nuevo instalado en la voz—, vigila bien tus espaldas. Las personas como Regina tienen contactos hasta en el infierno.

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio de los dormitorios, en cuya planta baja estaba también la caseta de Pérez. Belle le agarró las manos y lo besó en la mejilla antes de irse.

—Buenas noches, _Grumpy_.

—Buenas noches, Belle.

* * *

*Pensando en el Cadillac 452D V16.

**Las representaciones en los años 30 empezaban a las 22:30 de la noche. De ahí que Belle necesite un permiso especial para ir.

***A los avispados, sí, habéis dado en el clavo: Mi Leroy particular, aquí llamado _Sancho Pérez_, es una mezcla de Grumpy y Sancho Panza, como se ha dejado notar tras la ristra de refranes que ha ensartado en un momento. Un homenaje más a la maravillosa literatura escrita en español.

**I'm back! Una semana más -día arriba, día abajo- os traigo aquí esta actualización. Podríamos decir que esta sería la parte final de la escena con que daba comienzo el fanfiction, y que concluye con la llegada de Belle sana y salva a su habitación en la Residencia de Señoritas.**

**Por aclarar algunas cosas, el edificio-sede de la Residencia de Señoritas estaba en la calle Fortuny (donde actualmente se ubica la Fundación Ortega y Gasset-Marañón), pero el Instituto Internacional, con el que mantenía una estrecha relación, le cedió una serie de edificios en Miguel Ángel 8 para que las alumnas de la Residencia los ocuparan.**

**¿A qué momento nos llevará el próximo capítulo? Keep reading para saberlo.**

**Gracias a los que comentáis y a los que leéis en silencio.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	6. Chapter 6

VI

_29 de noviembre de 1936_

«_Porque puede que no dure para siempre_».

Belle abrió los ojos. Los ecos de la voz de Sancho Pérez, _Grumpy_, empezaban a desvanecerse ya en su cabeza, como hacen todos los sueños al llegar el alba. Por primera vez en los últimos días no la habían despertado las ráfagas de balas y el sonido de los obuses que bañaban casi día tras día desde hacía ya no sabía cuánto los edificios de Ciudad Universitaria. El Ejército Nacional estaba ya allí, a apenas un kilómetro, en la Escuela de Arquitectura y la de Agrónomos, en la Casa de Velázquez y el Hospital Clínico. «_La Cuña Nacional_», como había oído decir a los soldados —¿realmente debía llamarlos así? Si la mayoría no eran más que jóvenes idealistas que creían que la República se salvaría, que los _buenos_ ganaban siempre... Milicianos y brigadistas, hombres y mujeres valientes hasta la náusea, hasta la muerte, ocupando la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras por un sueño común, uno del que ella también era partícipe.

Intentó moverse para salir de su agarrotamiento, y entonces recordó que unos brazos la tenían retenida. Sí... Desde hacía días, con la venida las primeras noches realmente frías del otoño, dormía cobijada en los fuertes brazos de Gastón Lefou*, un brigadista del batallón franco-belga Comuna de París al que había conocido con la llegada a la Facultad de la Brigada Internacional XI, la primera. El joven roncaba suavemente junto a su oído. Había sido bastante persistente —e incluso molesto— en hablar con ella durante los primeros días, dado que la joven era una de los pocos fuera del batallón que sabían francés, y Belle había intentado hacer caso omiso de sus palabras. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Esa situación, cuyo nombre no podía seguir ocultándose, lo había cambiado todo. Ella estaba sola ahora, y le hacía falta un cuerpo con el que dormir abrazada por las noches. El frío resultaba infernal y las mantas nunca eran suficientes. Dormir abrazada a un cuerpo... Qué distinto había sido eso para ella hacía apenas unos meses.

«_¡Guerra! Esto no es otra cosa que una guerra, Belle. ¿Y hablas de heroísmo, de luchar por la República contra los sublevados? Escúchame bien: he vivido la guerra. Me dejó como regalo esta pierna inútil con la que he venido cargando desde entonces. La República se enfrenta a un ejército profesional entrenado en las guerras de África. No tiene ninguna posibilidad de salir victoriosa. Su avance hasta Madrid será un paseo, y a su rastro sólo quedarán regueros de sangre. Lo único que podemos hacer es huir, marcharnos a Europa. España está perdida_».

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Belle se escabulló de entre los brazos de Gastón y se puso en pie. Observó cómo el joven se abrazaba a sí mismo y continuaba durmiendo con la boca semiabierta. A Belle le pareció muy cómica la estampa: con lo idiota pretencioso que lo había considerado al principio, haciendo alarde de sus músculos y de lo valiente que era por haber ido a España a luchar, ahí estaba, durmiendo en los bajos de la Facultad, en una sala grande próxima a hall, en la parte que sí había sido inaugurada** y utilizada, la izquierda, combatiendo por algo en lo que ella también creía. No como él. Él había huido. Él la había dejado sola.

«_Ya estoy tramitando nuestros papeles. Con suerte, en un par de días estaremos saliendo para Valencia, y de ahí a Burdeos. En algo más de una semana, si todo va bien, habremos alcanzado Reino Unido_».

Algunos de sus compañeros brigadistas charlaban en voz baja mientras cocinaban algo en un hornillo que sólo encendían cuando era indispensable. Mary Margaret y David, en cambio, todavía dormían. Su abrazo sí era de verdad, pensaba Belle al observarlos, real como lo habían sido los abrazos de Nicholas tras hacer el amor infinitas noches. Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados, tratando de borrar las imágenes que en esos momentos se le hacían tan dolorosas.

Pasó por delante de los brigadistas que desayunaban —eran Jefferson y Whale, si no recordaba mal— y salió al pasillo, las espaldas cubiertas con la excusa de ir al baño que había situado al final. Sabía que no debía deambular por el edificio, excepto en sus zonas bajas, porque era peligroso, pero Belle sucumbía a veces a la tentación, a pesar de que resultara una verdadera tortura para su ánimo. Los recuerdos de sus clases allí, de él, la mataban a golpes de memoria. Y aun así, no podía resistirse... Los amaba demasiado, a Nicholas, a sus recuerdos, para dejarlos marchar todavía. Empezó a subir despacio las escaleras situadas al lado de los servicios, acariciada por el viento que se colaba por los incontables agujeros de las paredes y los cristales rotos.

«_¿Cómo que no vas a venir conmigo? ¿Cómo que quieres quedarte a luchar? ¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Todo está perdido! Cualquier cosa que haga el Gobierno sólo retrasará el improrrogable fin, como el pez que coletea fuera del agua para intentar mantenerse con vida. Los militares han ganado. La República ha caído, como han hecho y harán todos los que se queden a dar la cara por ella_».

Belle se secó las lágrimas antes de entrar. No quería mancillar con ellas su memoria de esa clase en otro tiempo, un tiempo más feliz, un tiempo irrecuperable. Estaba en el pasillo de la cuarta planta. Al fondo, en una de las aulas grandes que daba directamente al frente, escuchó movimientos y alguna risa. Los brigadistas de la sección británica estarían despertándose también. Bajó la mirada a sus pies, donde, lleno de polvo, descansaba olvidado el cartel que anunciara a qué aula estaba entrando. "45. Literatura española". En esa aula había cursado sus clases de Teatro del Siglo de Oro impartidas por el profesor Gold. Soltó una risotada amarga. Aunque nunca lo había pensado, que mandaran a Nicholas a dar sus clases a la cuarta planta era una idea que sólo podía provenir de alguien que lo odiara mucho. Sorbió por la nariz y retiró las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse por sus ojos. Después de más de tres meses desde su último encuentro, no podía seguir llorando. No se lo merecía.

«_No pensarás que voy a marcharme dejándote aquí. ¿¡Estás loca!? Si no huyes, te matarán. Matarán a todo el que se interponga en su camino. ¿Crees que la guerra es algo glorioso? ¿Lo crees? ¡Mírame!_».

La fuerza de su voz, aun en forma de recuerdo, hizo que Belle diera un respingo. Por un instante había sentido que el profesor estaba otra vez frente a ella, pero bien sabía que eso no era cierto. No había vuelto a ver a Nicholas, a saber nada de él, desde su brusca y fría despedida.

La clase, por su parte, no era ni la sombra de lo que fuera meses atrás. Parecía haber sido desvalijada a toda prisa por unos ladrones muy poco cuidadosos. Las mesas de madera nueva habían sido llevadas abajo para añadirlas a las barricadas y parapetos —¡de libros! Gruesos tomos de filosofía alemana y metafísica hindú con que se habían forrado todas las ventanas del Paraninfo, y que habían resultado ser maravillosamente efectivos contra las balas— que protegían a los brigadistas del fuego enemigo. Como mobiliario reconocible sólo quedaban las pizarras, de color verde oscuro, levadizas para aprovechar el espacio que daban los altos techos, y la barra de metal que separaba la zona del encerado del resto del aula. De las ventanas sólo quedaban los huecos, con algunas de las persianas desprendidas y desmayadas sobre el alféizar, y las paredes estaban más agujereadas que las de otras partes del edificio donde las balas llegaban de un modo más tangencial. Su maravillosa aula de teatro, aunque no principal, era un objetivo más que atractivo para el enemigo. Se acercó cautelosamente a una de las ventanas, como en un trance, y miró fuera. Odiaba esa vista. La odiaba con toda su alma. Lo que venía de ahí había convertido el templo donde se había hablado de dioses como Calderón o Lope*** en un enorme sepulcro de aire y papeles rotos por el suelo. La literatura barroca moría allí en versos desparramados. Ya no se oían las voces que acostumbraban a inundarlo todo. Los muros gritaban, escapándose por sus propios huecos, y las grandes láminas de terrazo que cubrían el suelo gemían a cada paso. De él no quedaban ni la sombra de sus palabras, y eso sólo hacía que lo añorara más, tanto que le dolía el aliento. No lo tenía... Nunca más podría tenerlo.

«_Veo que estaba viviendo engañado, que tus sentimientos hacia mí no eran los que yo creía... Pero lamentarás quedarte. Lo lamentarás hasta tu última lágrima... ¡Piensa, Belle! Serás otro cerdo más de camino al matadero. ¡Destruirán todo! ¡Os harán cenizas! ¿De verdad sigues creyendo que hacer algo valiente...? ¡Estás ciega! La valentía no sirve de nada cuando estás muerto. ¡Quítate todas esas fantasías de la cabeza! En la guerra no hay nada de heroico, ni de glorioso, ni de honorable. La guerra sólo es destrucción. Lo destruye todo, y también te destruirá a ti. Ven conmigo, Belle. No me condenes a marcharme sin ti, a dejarte aquí a tu suerte, a ser infeliz el resto de mi vida. ¿Por qué niegas con la cabeza? ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan testaruda!? ¡Tu idealismo te perderá, Belle! ¡Nos perderá a ambos!_».

«_Cobarde_», pensó la joven automáticamente, mirando al techo para tragarse las lágrimas que habían regresado con su último recuerdo. Quemaban. Le ardían los ojos. En las últimas semanas, había empezado a ver que Nicholas tal vez tenía razón. Las tropas del general Franco habían llegado a las puertas de Madrid en apenas tres meses. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la capital también cayera. En sus momentos de mayor flaqueza, Belle acostumbraba a preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida si... Si no hubiera viajado a España ese curso, o si Nicholas no hubiera venido como profesor visitante. Si no se hubiera encontrado de pronto en medio de su inmenso amor por él. Si hubiera decidido volver a Estados Unidos con el resto cuando se produjo el golpe militar. Si hubiera huido con él. ¿Estaría entonces durmiendo en una gran cama de sábanas blancas abrazada por sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración caliente en el cuello? ¿Seguiría él queriéndola como los meses antes de que empezara todo? Acostumbraba a alejar estos pensamientos con prisa, diciéndose que no valía la pena recrearse en cosas que no habían ocurrido, y que nunca ocurrirían ya. Él la habría olvidado después de tanto tiempo. La posibilidad de lo contrario resultaba aún más dolorosa.

Respiró hondo, y en el mismo momento en que sus pulmones estuvieron plenos de aire, un punzante dolor le atravesó el hombro izquierdo. El estruendo que siguió quedó mudo en sus oídos a medida que empezaba a desplomarse hacia el suelo, como retenida en un espacio vacío de tiempo.

«_Si esa es tu última palabra... Adiós, Belle_».

Chocó contra la piedra fría ahogada en un mar de silencio. El dolor la había dejado sorda. Un sabor a óxido en la boca la llevó a mirarse el pecho, y vio su propia vida escapándose en forma de creciente mancha roja. El golpe en la cabeza que había traído aparejado su caída la había dejado demasiado mareada para intentar levantarse, y el silencio que martilleaba sus oídos la confundía todavía más. No podía moverse. No podía regresar junto a sus compañeros. Nicholas tenía razón... Iba a morir allí, sola, sin volver a verlo... sin él. Los párpados le pesaban más a medida que más pasaban los segundos. Un par de lágrimas, no de dolor, sino de soledad y nostalgia absolutas, se derramaron por sus mejillas.

—Adiós, Nicholas.

La lluvia de obuses y balas había comenzado.

* * *

*Pequeña chanza. Los que hayáis visto la Bella y la Bestia de Disney, espero que lo entendáis sin problemas.

**Si se observa la planta del edificio, puede apreciarse su división en dos alas a ambos lados de un gran hall. Como las obras iban para largo, el Decanato de la Facultad y los organismos oficiales pertinentes decidieron inaugurar el ala izquierda en enero de 1933, dando así inicio a las clases que venían impartiéndose en un viejo caserón de la calle San Bernardo. Si no se hubiera tomado esta decisión, la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras nunca se habría utilizado, pues la Guerra Civil estalló antes de que pudiera inaugurarse el resto, que ya estaba terminado.

***Félix Lope de Vega y Carpio, dramaturgo español del Barroco conocido especialmente por idear una nueva forma de hacer teatro, a la que él llamó «_comedia nueva_».

**Ave, amigos.**

**Ha pasado ya un tiempo considerable desde la última actualización, por lo que espero que disculpéis mi tardanza. Tengo una buena excusa y es que he estado de viaje, y me ha sido imposible escribir nada hasta regresar. Además, gracias al formato del fic, no era éste el único capítulo en mi mente.**

**Bien, quizás lo que llama más la atención de este capítulo es que, como el anterior, nos ha llevado _flash foward_, cuando lo que venía ocurriendo es que se alternaban éstos con los _flash back_. ¿Explicación? No creo que haga falta, pero quizás lo que detonó la idea fue la frase de Grumpy que he colocado al inicio del capítulo, y que pertenece al capítulo previo, si recordáis.**

**Como sea, espero que lo disfrutéis a pesar del evidente angst, y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un comentario. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	7. Chapter 7

VII

_08 de octubre de 1935_

Belle llegó al edificio de Filosofía y Letras sin aliento. ¡Tonta de ella! Se había entretenido durante el camino, mirado aquí y allá en la Ciudad Universitaria que, aunque incompleta, nacía más cada día. A lo lejos, sin embargo, relucía con el sol de la fresca mañana el edificio diseñado por Agustín Aguirre, también sin terminar, pero definitivamente más cercano a su cumbre que ningún otro. «_Se usa solo el ala izquierda_», le habían dicho unas chicas españolas con las que había coincidido en el autobús cuando les había pedido indicaciones para ir andando el tramo final. Le encantaban las vistas, el olor, el color verde áspero, que tan extraño era a sus ojos. De todo lo que llevaba visto de España, los paisajes eran, sin duda, lo que más impresión le había causado. Los paisajes… y el Dr. Gold. Pero ya llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en el tema… Demasiado para resultar conveniente. Tenía que pasar página. La conferencia ya había sido. Estaba en el pasado. Tenía que superarlo… Pero estaba impresionada. Todavía estaba demasiado impresionada. Cuando Ruby le había enseñado el cartel unas semanas atrás, no se imaginaba que conocer al profesor supondría tal golpe en su ánimo. _Impresionar_ era la palabra. Lo único que había hecho la conferencia había sido dejarla con hambre de más. Dos horas —sobrepasando el tiempo programado— había durado, y esas dos horas no habían sido más que un aperitivo. «_Un entremés_», gustaba de pensar Belle, por la analogía entre el plato y el género menor barroco, tan apropiado para designar lo que había sido la ponencia de Gold.

Una vez llegó al edificio, entró por la primera puerta que encontró, y se vio parada ante un largo pasillo alicatado —los baldosines eran de color azul— que se perdía hacia el fondo y el inicio de un brazo que torcía a la derecha. Su primera clase era, precisamente, sobre el Teatro Áureo, en el aula 45. Suponía que el número de las clases correspondería con la planta en la que estas estaban, como en el Smith College, así que su prioridad en esos momentos era encontrar una escalera. La vio en cuanto llegó al pasillo que torcía a la derecha, ancha y robusta como el edificio, y con un pasamano de madera que ascendía estilizadamente, tomando las curvas de la escalera con suavidad y precisión. No había formas estridentes. A primera vista, todo estaba en armonía en el espacio. Tomó esas escaleras, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos en un ascenso muy poco femenino pero bastante efectivo, para llegar arriba lo antes posible. Alcanzó la cuarta planta un par de minutos después, completamente sin aliento, y buscó con ojos ansiosos el número de la clase. ¡45! Ahí estaba, con sus puertas de madera oscura firmemente cerradas. Llegaba _definitivamente_ tarde. Debatiéndose entre esperar a recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración y entrar directamente para no perder más tiempo, acabó decantándose por lo segundo. Tomó aire antes de girar el pomo que ya tenía sujeto, cerrando los ojos durante un momento, y abrió la puerta. La recibió un silencio sepulcral y su expresión se contrajo inconscientemente. Había provocado precisamente la reacción que pretendía evitar. Tratando de no girar la cara hacia el estrado —no sabía si podría soportar la mirada acusadora de su profesor, al que todavía no conocía pero en el que estaba segura de no haber causado una muy buena primera impresión—, empezó a andar lo más silenciosamente que pudo hacia el primer sitio libre que apareciera en su campo de visión. Pero el propio silencio de la clase era tan denso, sus compañeros estaban tan firmemente callados, que ella se sentía terriblemente ruidosa. Vio su sitio y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa esperanzada. Pese al silencio irrespirable, iba a poder sentarse sin haber causado demasiada conmoción.

—Bienvenida, Ms. French.

Esa voz la paralizó en donde estaba. ¿Cómo demonios sabía su nombre? No hacía ni un minuto que había entrado, y ya había sido reconocida. No le costó mucho imaginar que había sido el profesor quien había hablado y, por un momento, de hecho, creyó reconocer esa voz. Pero no podía ser… Ella no conocía de nada al profesor… Al profesor… La joven se maldijo a sí misma por su despiste: con la emoción del primer día, se le había olvidado fijarse en quién iba a darle clase esa mañana. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, decidió que lo más educado era darse la vuelta y mirar a quien se había dirigido a ella.

—Es un placer que finalmente haya decidido honrarnos con su presencia, pero la clase empezó hace diez minutos.

Belle creyó desmayarse allí mismo. Ante sus ojos, apoyado de modo irreverente contra el escritorio, estaba el Dr. Gold, quien, para empeorar las cosas, acababa de lanzarle una frase cargada de ironía. Por supuesto que no era un placer que hubiera interrumpido su explicación con su llegada tardía… E iba a pagar un precio, porque... Toda acción conlleva un precio.

—Pensaba que en los Estados Unidos enseñaban apropiadamente lo que significa el concepto "puntualidad".

La chica enrojeció ante el ridículo en que la estaba poniendo el hombre al que tanto admiraba con sus maliciosas observaciones, y más aún cuando se oyó a sí misma contestar:

—No tan apropiadamente como en Reino Unido, parece, Prof. Gold.

Se oyó cómo la clase contenía el aliento. El mismo profesor Gold parecía sorprendido, aunque se recuperó rápidamente. Esbozó entonces una sonrisa sarcástica, mirándola con intensidad.

—Tal vez debería contratar entonces a un profesor británico que le diera lecciones particulares —sugirió malévolamente.

En cualquier otra clase, entre la concurrencia se habría dejado escuchar alguna risilla, pero no en aquella. Nicholas Gold jamás lo habría permitido. Belle, tan roja ya que era imposible distinguir su piel de la cinta con la que se había agarrado el pelo esa mañana, bajó la mirada un momento a sus manos. Pero su orgullo era mayor que su vergüenza, así que volvió a levantarla y miró al profesor con la misma intensidad con que él la miraba a ella.

—Lo siento, Prof. Gold. Es mi primer día en la Facultad y me he perdido. No volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Quizás también unas lecciones extra de geografía? —añadió el hombre, ampliando un poco su sonrisilla mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Haga el favor de tomar asiento, y la próxima vez que tenga intención de llegar tarde a mi clase, le rogaría que no entrara.

Belle, que ya había dejado sus cosas al lado de uno de sus compañeros varones —la mayoría de personas en esa aula eran mujeres—, volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, profesor.

En esta ocasión sí se escuchó algún comentario entre sus compañeros, pero una mirada en derredor de Gold creó de nuevo el silencio. Tomó su bastón del borde de la mesa donde permanecía apoyado y se levantó.

—Si a Ms. French le parece bien, continuaremos con la clase.

Belle, que ya se había sentado y sostenía su bonita pluma estilográfica, heredada de su madre, sobre un folio en blanco, levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sus mejillas continuaban brillando como dos amapolas, pero eso no hizo que la dignidad de su mirada disminuyera un ápice. Asintió lentamente sin dejar de observarlo, y pudo ver cómo algo brillaba por un instante en los ojos del profesor.

—Bien, como iba diciendo…

Al oír que empezaba a hablar, se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado.

* * *

**Ave lectores.**

**Aquí os dejo una nueva actualización. Sí, sé que es más breve que gran parte de las anteriores, pero también debo adelantar que vienen capítulos más largos próximamente. **

**Aquí hemos podido ver que los comienzos de la parejita no fueron precisamente cordiales. ¿Llegando tarde el primer día, Belle? Tsk, tsk... Rumpel doesn't approve.**

**En fin, gracias a todos los que leéis, y también a los que invertís tiempo (y futuro) en dejarme un comentario. Se agradecen de corazón.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

_29 de noviembre de 1936_

—¿No puede ir más deprisa? —preguntó al joven que conducía un nervioso Nicholas Gold, que tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que agarraba el mango de su bastón.

—Conduzco lo más deprisa que puedo, señor —respondió éste mirando por el retrovisor durante unos instantes.

—_Damn it!_ —murmuró el profesor entre dientes, devolviéndole una mirada agresiva de fastidio con el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas apretadas.

El chico devolvió rápidamente la vista a la carretera. No resultaba difícil percibir que era muy joven —apenas pasaría de la veintena— y que la presencia del profesor en el asiento trasero lo intimidaba. Que un hombre tan joven estuviera allí, pensaba Gold, haciendo las veces de chófer, y no en el frente, sólo podía venir explicado por un motivo: estaba tan gordo que en el campo de batalla sólo sería útil como blanco fácil. Su ancha espalda rebosaba por ambos lados del asiento, y sus grandes dedos aferrados al volante podrían ser fácilmente confundidos con las gruesas salchichas que tantas veces había visto en sus viajes a Alemania. El efecto total no mejoraba cuando el chico temblaba como un cuenco de pudin ante el escrutinio de Nicholas.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —le preguntó, no sabiendo muy bien por qué se apiadaba precisamente de él, cuando llevaba meses respondiendo como un perro a los que le rodeaban. Tal vez porque él entendía lo que era ser diferente —_inferior_— a los ojos de los demás.

—Jorge, señor. Jorge García(1).

—Muy bien, Jorge. Yo soy el Dr. Nicholas Gold —una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón. A pesar de haber huido, nada había vuelto a ser igual a como había sido. Su posición, aunque mantenida en Inglaterra, lo remitía a un pasado que se había hecho pedazos, como si ya no pudiera seguir siendo real. Y a ella… Por sobre todas las cosas, su condición de profesor lo remitía a ella—. Puesto que es usted quien ha venido a buscarme, supongo que hago bien en presuponer que sabe a dónde vamos.

—Sí, señor.

—Y ese sitio es…

—¿No lo sabe? —preguntó Jorge, volviendo a mirarlo a través del retrovisor, nervioso—. Pensé que don Dámaso le habría dicho…

—Esto es la guerra, chico. La información es uno de los bienes más valiosos, y por eso mismo no puede ir desperdigándose por ahí alegremente—hizo una pausa para lograr un mayor calado de sus anteriores palabras—. En efecto, Dámaso me dijo que un coche me estaría esperando al salir de la estación, pero no especificó a dónde me llevaría. Imagine que hubiera alguien interesado en mi arresto —y estoy seguro de que lo hay—… ¿No sería como servir mi propia cabeza en bandeja que la información que el profesor Alonso me transmitiera se filtrara a otros oídos? Es fundamental ir arrojando luz poco a poco, y no destellos que alerten al enemigo de nuestra posición y futuros movimientos.

—Tiene razón, señor —Jorge parecía algo confundido—. Disculpe mi torpeza, señor.

—Y deje de dirigirse a mí de esa manera. Como habrá podido comprobar, no soy militar. Llámeme Dr. Gold, o sólo "profesor" —Nicholas empezaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Cómo se podía pensar tan despacio?

—De acuerdo, se-… profesor.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ninguno dijo nada, pero Nicholas fue perfectamente consciente de las veces que Jorge dirigía su mirada a él a través del espejo, con miedo, sí, pero también con curiosidad. Estaba seguro de que si conocía a Dámaso, probablemente también le resultara familiar su propio nombre. Además del hecho de estar volviendo a un lugar del que el resto de sus compañeros estaban escapando. Al final, tras algunos titubeos, el joven dijo:

—¿Puedo preguntarle por qué ha vuelto a España, profesor? No parece que pueda resultar muy útil en el frente.

Su falta de tacto llevó a Gold a soltar una risotada amarga. Se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—Digamos que olvidé llevarme conmigo algo muy preciado… Algo sin lo que no puedo vivir. He venido a recuperarlo.

La curiosidad brilló aún con más intensidad en los ojos de Jorge, que sonrió levemente. Gold podía ver cómo su cerebro trataba de atar cabos.

—¿Es _algo_ o _alguien_? —preguntó al fin sin preámbulos, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el profesor.

Éste no contestó, sino que se limitó a sonreír hacia un lado, mirando por la ventanilla con aire distraído. Jorge no añadió nada más, y pasó el resto del camino con la mirada en la carretera. Gold, por su parte, tras el disimulo inicial, cada vez se sentía más horrorizado. Lo que sus ojos veían a través del cristal no era ni la sombra de la ciudad que recordaba. Era incapaz de reconocer Madrid, el Madrid que había descubierto con ella… ¿Y ella —_Belle_, se obligó a decir mentalmente— estaba allí? ¿Su Belle vivía ahora entre miseria, dolor y miedo? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Sabría Dámaso algo de ella?

La casa de Alonso en Chamartín apareció ante sus ojos en cuanto doblaron la última curva, alzándose serenamente entre su jardín de olivos como las de sus vecinos José de Castillejo y la familia Menéndez Pidal–Goyri. «_Institucionistas_», pensó Gold con sarcasmo cuando vio que el viento hacía que las hojas de los olivos se agitaran para darle la bienvenida. Era lo único que quedaba ya del antiguo olivar de Chamartín, en el que habían llegado a acampar los soldados de Napoleón en su intento infructuoso de conquistar la Península. En cuanto cayera Madrid... quién sabe lo que quedaría.

Antes de que Jorge terminara de aparcar, Gold vio que una figura se había plantado en la puerta de fuera. Reconoció en ella rápidamente los rasgos de su amigo, al que no había visto en más de tres meses.

—Gold —lo llamó este al verlo bajar del coche, aproximándose a él.

—Dámaso —lo saludó Nicholas a su vez mientras se acercaba con dificultad, su rodilla quejándose como una condenada tras tan largo rato sentado en la misma posición.

Al encontrarse, se estrecharon la mano efusivamente, sonriéndose el uno al otro, pero sin desfruncir el ceño. Jorge se había bajado también del coche, y en ese momento se acercaba a ellos con la pequeña maleta de mano que Nicholas había traído consigo. Sus miembros se bamboleaban alegremente, y su aliento se había vuelto pesado por el esfuerzo. Una capa de sudor le cubría la frente pese a no hacer calor en esa tarde de invierno.

—Deja el equipaje del Dr. Gold en la entrada, Jorge, por favor —dijo Dámaso al verlo.

El joven asintió varias veces seguidas, resollando como un toro, y entró en la casa. Alonso y Gold lo siguieron a un paso más lento.

—¿Has tenido un buen viaje? —preguntó a Nicholas mientras cerraba la verja de que daba a la calle con una gran llave.

—Sin demasiados problemas. Hubo alguna pega al cruzar la frontera —sospechas por mi ideología, ya te imaginarás—, pero nada que no pudiera ser resuelto.

Siguieron andando por el camino de arena hacia la casa, que se levantaba, imponente, ante los ojos de Nicholas.

—¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí? Me sorprende encontrarte todavía en Madrid.

—Mañana mismo parto para Valencia(2). No hay por dónde coger ya la situación. Después de hablarlo detenidamente con _Lali _(3), hemos decidido marcharnos. Éste ya no es un lugar seguro. Castillejo mandó fuera a su familia en cuanto estalló la guerra, y Pidal se ha refugiado con la suya en la Embajada de México, aunque espero que se busque alguna excusa para salir del país…

—Me alegra que hayamos podido vernos, entonces —contestó Nicholas, mirando a su amigo con seriedad mientras caminaban juntos.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué has decidido volver tú, que ya estabas fuera y relativamente a salvo.

—Claro que lo sabes, Dámaso.

—No quería creer… —hizo una pausa, pensativo—. ¿La chica, Isabelle French, sigue aquí?

Nicholas asintió mirando al suelo. Si su amigo le había preguntado eso, significaba que él tampoco sabía nada de ella. El nudo que había llevado consigo desde su despedida le estranguló un poco más el corazón, dejándolo sin aliento. ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

—La muy testaruda —se odió a sí mismo por lo mucho que le temblaba la voz al pensar en Belle— no quiso acompañarme la primera vez. Quería quedarse y luchar por la República de los sueños… ¡Valiente tontería!

Dámaso le hizo un gesto de silencio a la vez que entraban en la casa, que Nicholas no entendió. ¿Ahora tampoco podía expresar sus opiniones delante de su único amigo?

—No hay peligro aquí, pero debes moderar tus afirmaciones. Cualquier frase en la que quepa una interpretación ambigua podría suponer el paseíllo. A Salinas estuvieron a punto de fusilarlo los anarquistas por _tener aspecto de burgués_. No se puede hablar más de la cuenta, Nicholas, si uno quiere seguir con vida.

Gold tragó saliva mientras asentía. En el recibidor vio su maleta y a una mujer sonriente y hermosa a la manera española que salía a recibirlo.

—¡Nicholas, has llegado! Te esperábamos para comer —al acercarse, le alargó la mano, que el profesor tomó y besó levemente.

—_Lali_, ¿está todo en las maletas? Recuerda que salimos mañana temprano.

—No me he olvidado. De hecho, iba a echarle el último vistazo a los bultos que hay en la habitación.

Dámaso sonrió de modo inapreciable, como si alguien acabara de susurrarle un chiste ingenioso. Sólo Eulalia podía traer a sus labios esa sonrisa. Ya había empezado esta a subir las escaleras, cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Por cierto, acaba de llamar Lapesa —miró a su marido y a Gold alternativamente—. Me ha preguntado si finalmente Nicholas llegaba hoy, y en cuanto le he dicho que así era, ha dicho que venía para acá. No sé qué habrá pasado, pero parecía bastante agitado.

Gold sintió recorrer su espina dorsal un escalofrío, como manifestación física de un mal presentimiento. Llevaba toda la mañana con la angustia asentada en el estómago, y había tratado de atribuirlo a los nervios, pero ahora veía que había algo más. Algo capaz de poner nervioso al siempre templado Rafael Lapesa.

—¿No ha dicho nada más? —preguntó con la boca seca.

—Nada. ¿Va todo bien, Nicholas?

—Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho —intervino Dámaso, señalando con el brazo la dirección que Gold perfectamente conocía—. Acompaña allí a Rafael en cuanto llegue, ¿quieres, _Lali_?

—No te preocupes, eso haré —respondió ella, su propia mirada rebosando preocupación.

* * *

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe. Gold y Alonso dieron un respingo, Dámaso en su sillón y Nicholas donde le había pillado paseando. Como un tigre enjaulado, no había podido estar sentado más de dos minutos seguidos. Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Era Lapesa.

—¡Gold, está aquí! Hola, Dámaso —saludó, acercándose al profesor escocés.

—Nos dijo Eulalia que querías hablar con Nicholas —comentó Alonso, vista la tensión que atenazaba la garganta de su colega.

—Sí, sí, exactamente… —pese a su concepción higienista de la vida, el Lapesa que Gold tenía ante sus ojos iba despeinado y sudoroso, y tenía las gafas torcidas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Nicholas en un susurro amenazador, no hacia él, sino hacia el mundo.

—Es Isabelle French —dijo entonces Lapesa—. Le han disparado esta mañana.

Gold sintió que se le nublaba la vista, que el suelo bajo sus pies había desaparecido. El vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano izquierda se deslizó entre sus dedos y se chocó contra el parqué, estallando en mil pedazos. De no ser por el agarre de los otros dos profesores, él mismo se habría estrellado contra el suelo. Rápidamente lo llevaron a sentar en una de las sillas vacías. Temblaba. De repente, tenía un frío atroz. No podía haber oído bien… ¿Cómo que habían disparado a Belle? ¿Acaso había alguien en el mundo capaz de hacerle algo semejante a tan extraordinaria criatura?

—Rafael, explícate —oyó Gold que pedía Dámaso, dándole a su vez aire con un fajo de papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

—Un rato después de que amaneciera, he recibido un telegrama. Era de Mary Margaret Blanchard. Al parecer, French y ella llevan semanas en la Facultad, junto a los brigadistas, aguantando los embates de las tropas nacionales. No había mucho más escrito. Sólo que habían abatido a French esa mañana, y que intentara contactar por todos los medios a Nicholas Gold.

Dámaso miró a su amigo con alarma, temeroso de su posible reacción, pero Nicholas era incapaz de reaccionar. No podía entender… No podía creer… Tenía una pregunta abrasándole las entrañas, pero no se atrevía a pronunciarla. ¿Y si la respuesta era la que no quería escuchar?

—Enseguida me puse manos a la obra —continuó Lapesa—. Recordaba que me habías comentado que Gold venía para acá, así que pensé que lo más urgente era lograrle un acceso al frente de Ciudad Universitaria con unas ciertas garantías. Me puse en contacto con algunas personas de la Junta de Defensa(4), y éstas, a la vez que advertían a Hans Kahle, que es quien tiene el mando de la XI Brigada Internacional asentada en la Facultad, prometieron que un coche estaría esperando al Dr. Gold a las puertas del Ministerio de la Guerra(5) en cuanto éste así lo dispusiera. Cuando hablé con Eulalia y supe que ya había llegado —miró a Nicholas con gesto ansioso—, mandé un nuevo telegrama diciendo que estuviera listo el coche para las tres. Si quiere llegar, tenemos que irnos ya.

El profesor lo miró, pero sin verlo. Las palabras «_Belle ha sido abatida_» seguían resonando en sus oídos como una letánica pesadilla. No podía moverse, ni hablar, ni pensar. La idea de Belle, de su Belle, pálida y fría sobre el suelo polvoriento, con sus preciosos ojos azules cerrados para siempre, para no volver a mirarlo nunca, le quitaba el aliento.

—_Is she alive?_ —preguntó con una voz cavernosa que no parecía la suya, en inglés porque si ella había muerto, no podría volver a usar el español nunca más.

Los otros dos profesores lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Sigue viva? —repitió sin despegar los labios, pues ni Alonso ni Lapesa decían nada.

—No lo sé. No he vuelto a saber nada desde el telegrama de Blanchard, y ni siquiera allí se daban muchos detalles.

Nicholas se puso en pie con la barbilla temblándole. Belle podía estar muerta… En esos mismos momentos, su vida podía tener sentido y no tenerlo a la vez. ¡Qué curiosa situación! Esperaba que Dios estuviera disfrutando con todo aquello, porque si Belle había muerto… iba a tener que emitir muchos ruegos para lograr su perdón.

—Vámonos.

—¿Quieres que le pida a Jorge que os lleve? —se ofreció Dámaso, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Nicholas notó arder la garganta. No, no podía soportar gestos de humanidad… Se desmoronaría.

—Estoy seguro de que Lapesa conducirá más rápido —gruñó sin mirar a los ojos a Alonso, conteniéndose para no apartarse de su contacto bruscamente.

—Sí, Dámaso, yo he traído mi coche. Llegaremos sin problemas.

Alonso se giró hacia su amigo, no sólo no retirando la primera mano, sino añadiendo la otra al hombro crispado de Nicholas. Con una insistencia que sólo podía provenir de un español —y encima poeta—, buscó la mirada correspondida de Gold.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Mantén la cabeza fría, y cuida tu lengua. A donde vas, podrías perderla. Y piensa que todavía tenéis cosas que deciros… Ella no puede irse sin que tú te despidas.

Gold frunció los labios, incapaz de contestar y sosteniéndole la mirada a Dámaso a duras penas. Asintió con un par de cabezadas enfermizas, y aferrándose con fuerza excesiva a su bastón, se soltó de su amarre y abandonó la habitación.

—Cuida que no haga nada que no deba, Rafael, te lo suplico.

—Te prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano, pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa en realidad?

—Ha perdido su voz, Rafael... como Salinas —el otro hombre asintió, y Alonso no añadió nada más.

Con un gesto de comprensión antes de irse, Lapesa abandonó el despacho tras los pasos rápidos de Nicholas.

* * *

(1) Creo que la referencia está clara: Jorge García es el nombre del actor que interpreta a _Tiny_ en OUAT.

(2) El exilio de Dámaso Alonso de la capital se produjo en realidad a principios de noviembre, pero me resultaba conveniente su retraso hasta finales.

(3) No me consta en absoluto que Dámaso llamase a su esposa, Eulalia Galvarriato, de esta forma, pero me parecía un detalle adorable, me pegaba con él y no he podido resistirme.

(4) Junta de Defensa de Madrid, organismo constituido el 06 de noviembre de 1936, durante el gobierno de Largo Caballero, que tenía como fin evitar la caída de Madrid en manos del ejército franquista.

(5) Uno de los Ministerios que cuentan con más historia (1851-1939), y que vino a diluirse con el final de la Guerra Civil. Estaba situado en el Palacio de Buenavista, frente al Banco de España, y junto a la fuente de la Cibeles.

**N/A**

**¡Hola! Un poquito de angst para amenizar la velada...**

**Debo confesar que me emociona mucho esta actualización porque es la primera en la que nos metemos en la cabeza de Nicholas en lo que llevamos de fic (no será la última, para los que la disfrutéis), porque hay cameos de Dámaso Alonso (¡!) y Rafael Lapesa (¡!), y porque Nicholas ha llegado a Madrid en el momento en que Belle más lo necesita sin saberlo. ¡Ah!, y porque he cambiado el formato de las notas al pie, que eso siempre es importante.**

**Gracias a los que leéis y comentáis.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**

**EDIT del 25/05/2013: Hoy se cumple el 332 aniversario de la muerte de Calderón. Es, por tanto, un día triste —espero— para los lectores de este fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

IX

_25 de septiembre de 1935_

La sala estaba ya medio llena cuando Belle y Ruby ocuparon sus asientos en la tercera fila. Ruby era la única de sus amigas a la que había convencido para que la acompañara. Al fin y al cabo, ambas estudiaban lo mismo, mientras que Emma y Mary Margaret estudiaban Historia y Filosofía respectivamente. Ellas se habían ido a su clase de composición con el profesor Lapesa, ante el que Belle y Ruby ya se habían disculpado convenientemente por ausentarse durante esa semana. Don Rafael no les había puesto pegas a sus faltas si estas venían motivadas por estar asistiendo a las conferencias. Belle había ido a todas, absolutamente a todas, mientras que Ruby sólo la había acompañado a la de Dámaso Alonso de hacía un par de días sobre Góngora y a la de Nicholas Gold, a esta última para que no asistiese sola.

Poco después que ellas entró con gesto de suficiencia y un brillo malévolo en la mirada la profesora Mills, que conversaba con una guapa mujer de ojos claros pero vivaces, la cual escuchaba con atención lo que la profesora decía. Ruby las observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tú también la has visto? —preguntó Belle, fijándose en el interés de su amiga.

—Como para no verla... ¿Te has fijado en su expresión?

—La mujer con la que está hablando es Zenobia Camprubí —comentó, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—¿Quién?

—Zenobia Camprubí, la esposa de Juan Ramón Jiménez.

Ruby las vio pasar por el rabillo del ojo, observando cómo tomaban asiento en la fila de delante sin dejar de hablar. Llamando para sí a su profesora todo nombre insultante que se le vino a la mente, apartó sus ojos de ella y los fue a posar sobre el regazo de Belle, donde su amiga se estrujaba una y otra vez las manos. Temblaban. Se las agarró con una suya para intentar tranquilizarla, y Belle le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida pero ansiosa.

—Tranquila.

—Estoy tranquila, Ruby. Es sólo que...

Se interrumpió al ver que su amiga había dejado de escucharla. Estaba demasiado entretenida viendo entrar a un grupo de personas, cuya mayor parte eran caballeros decorosamente trajeados, charlando. Belle creyó reconocer entre ellos el particular rostro de Dámaso Alonso y la barba de chivo de Américo Castro, pero había tal concurrencia que no estaba del todo segura de que se tratara de ellos. Todo el mundo hacía comentarios sobre los temas más variopintos de modo alegre, mientras se dirigían a su sitio en las hileras de asientos más cercanas al estrado. El único ajeno a todo el intercambio de sonrisas era el hombre que cerraba la marcha. A Belle le sorprendió el rictus tan marcadamente serio de sus labios apretados, el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de enfado, sus mirada fría, y su pelo largo —«_¿quién demonios lleva hoy en día el pelo largo?_»— rozando sus hombros al caminar. Después de todo lo que le había llamado la atención en él, apenas le sorprendió ver aparecer bajo su agarre un bastón, que manejaba con determinación. Sintió una punzada de lástima en el corazón inconscientemente. Estaba claro que era un hombre poderoso, y quería dar esa impresión a los que lo rodeaban, pero su cojera resultaba una vulnerabilidad demasiado evidente. Quizás llevaba esa expresión para advertir a los demás de que era peligroso a pesar de las apariencias, quizás... prefería ser temido a compadecido. La sala fue quedándose progresivamente en silencio cuando él entró, y Belle entendió que muy probablemente estaba acertada en sus suposiciones: ese hombre, fuera quien fuese, causaba miedo a su alrededor.

—¿Ese es tu Dr. Gold? —oyó que le preguntaba Ruby al oído.

Belle dio un salto en su asiento, como saliendo de un trance. ¿Ese era el Dr. Gold? Se fijó en que la profesora Mills también lo había visto, y que el brillo malicioso de su mirada se había acrecentado. Quiso darle un pisotón en el dedo gordo del pie con el poco tacón que tenían sus zapatos.

El grupo de hombres sonrientes —«_¿Don Dámaso? ¿Don Américo?_»— pasó por su lado, seguido de él. El que iba inmediatamente delante de Gold se dio la vuelta repentinamente, como si hubiera recordado que se había dejado algo fuera, y golpeó al profesor involuntariamente, haciendo que soltara el par de libros que llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo. Mientras uno se golpeaba contra el suelo, el otro fue a parar sobre el regazo de Belle.

—Disculpe, Dr. Gold —dijo el hombre.

—Perdóneme —dijo a su vez Gold, dirigiéndose a Belle e ignorando al otro caballero.

La chica, paralizada por la sorpresa durante unos instantes, se agachó a recoger el libro del suelo rápidamente. Se lo devolvió al profesor con una sonrisa, apresurándose también a coger el libro que aún seguía en sobre sus piernas. No pudo resistirse a mirar el título antes de extendérselo a su propietario.

—_Iglesia y Corte: del poder divino y humano en la obra de Calderón de la Barca_ —leyó en voz alta. Sonaba interesante.

Al subir la vista, se dio cuenta de que Gold la observaba de un modo extraño, con estupefacción, como si hubiese esperado otra cualquier reacción menos esa. Su expresión se había relajado.

—¿Le gusta Calderón? —preguntó en español con un fuerte acento escocés, denso e intoxicante como un buen whisky.

—¡Oh, sí! —respondió Belle, ensanchando la sonrisa.

El profesor no dijo nada más, pero esbozó una leve —levísima— sonrisa a su vez, que Belle se preguntó si no se habría imaginado, y recuperó el libro que la chica le tendía. Después rehízo su camino por entre el grupo de señores, que ya prácticamente se había dispersado en sus asientos de la primera fila.

—Ruby, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que acaba de pasar? —preguntó Belle con expresión soñadora, sin despegar los ojos de Gold mientras este se sentaba en el lugar que le correspondía.

—¿Que eres la única de la sala que ha recibido una sonrisa del Dr. Gold?

—Pínchame para ver si sangro —le pidió, sintiendo que su estómago intentaba recuperarse de todos los saltos que había dado en un momento.

En cuanto Nicholas Gold empezó a hablar, tras una breve presentación en la que se expusieron buena parte de sus méritos, la sala guardó un silencio reverencial. Todos eran conscientes de a quién tenían delante. La conferencia fluyó como si la voz de Gold fuera agua dulce corriendo por el curso de un río. Sus profundos conocimientos sobre Calderón y el Siglo de Oro daban a sus palabras una consistencia que hacía que casi se mascasen. Hablaba con seguridad, gesticulando ampliamente, y sus ojos brillaban de una forma que tuvieron a Belle pegada a sus pupilas en todo momento. La pasión que transmitía era contagiosa, y por eso la hora y media que debía durar pasó tan rápido, y Gold continuó y nadie dijo nada. Nadie se movió. No cabía duda de que era un actor que sabía ganarse a su público.

Fue el aplauso lo que sacó a Belle del estado de ensoñación en el que había entrado. «_¿Ya?_». Ruby aplaudía a su lado con una sonrisa pareja a la suya. Parecía que no se arrepentía de haberla acompañado.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Belle, haciéndose oír entre el revuelo de gente que se ponía en pie mientras observaba al profesor anotar algo sin levantarse de la mesa.

—¿La verdad? Me alegro de haber venido. Aunque no creo que la profesora Mills pueda decir lo mismo —susurró, señalando a la interesada con un ademán de cabeza.

Belle comprobó que Ruby tenía razón: un rictus de furia parecía curvar sus labios de un modo incontenible. Estaba claro que no esperaba tal éxito entre los asistentes, sino más bien un _tropiezo_ por parte de su colega. No pudo evitar sonreír. «_Dr. Gold 1 – Evil Queen 0_», pensó con malicia. Miró a Ruby cuando esta le agarró el brazo, y vio que esta señalaba con la cabeza hacia su espalda.

—¿Qué…?

Al girarse parcialmente para ver a qué se refería su de repente muda amiga, se chocó de frente con los ojos marrones de Nicholas Gold. La sorpresa estuvo a punto de dejarla sin palabras.

—¡Dr. Gold! —exclamó, levantándose de golpe.

Sin responder, el hombre extendió el libro que tenía en la mano hacia ella. Belle, que no sabía si estaba entendiendo bien, preguntó:

—¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

Gold pareció desconcertado por un momento, pero se recuperó chascando la lengua.

—No es un regalo, _dearie_… Pensé que alguien que se precia de disfrutar los subterfugios literarios del _Gran Mago_ —así se había referido varias veces durante su conferencia a Calderón— sabría reconocer un trato cuando lo tuviera delante.

Belle lo miró interrogante.

—¿Un trato?

—El libro es suyo a cambio de un nombre… _su_ nombre.

La joven lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de contestar, entre recelosa y divertida, y tardó unos instantes en decir nada.

—French, Isabelle French.

Gold esbozó una minúscula sonrisa —Belle se preguntó si su boca podría estirarse más de querer formar una más amplia— y le alargó de nuevo el libro. La chica lo cogió y dejó de mirarlo a los ojos para ver la cubierta. Era el mismo cuya caída habían detenido sus piernas.

—Intuyo que quiere decirle algo… —añadió Gold con gesto enigmático, sin perder detalle de sus reacciones.

Belle no comprendía a qué se refería, así que no hizo nada, y Gold, chascando otra vez la lengua, procedió a abrir las tapas con un movimiento rápido. Dejó a la vista una hoja en blanco con una dedicatoria escrita con pluma estilográfica.

_Me doy en alma y cuerpo a la dama cuya merced me salvó de las fauces del averno._

_N. Gold_

Belle se ruborizó hasta la punta del último pelo. Eso no le podía estar ocurriendo a ella. Él la observaba, estaba segura, pendiente de su reacción. Iba a contestar algo, algo inteligente que mereciese el tiempo y la atención de alguien como el Dr. Gold, cuando una voz afilada como un puñal llevó al profesor a fruncir el ceño y a Belle a levantar la cabeza.

—Dr. Gold…

El hombre se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa falsamente esbozada.

—Prof. Mills… Qué agradable sorpresa. La hacía en Estados Unidos.

—De allí vengo, Dr. Gold. Este curso estoy a cargo del grupo de alumnas del Smith College, entre las que se cuentan estas dos señoritas —dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno a las dos chicas, oculta tras un velo de responsabilidad y afecto—. ¿Han hecho algo Ms. French o Ms. Lucas que lo haya molestado?

Ruby miró a la profesora como si fuera a saltar sobre ella, mientras que Belle frunció el ceño al modo de Gold.

—No, en absoluto. Me temo que tendrá que reservarse sus reprimendas para otro momento, querida. Sólo le firmaba un libro a la señorita French —al pronunciar su nombre con ese acento suyo, Belle se volvió a mirarlo y pensó que tendría que sujetarse a Ruby para evitar que le fallasen las piernas.

—Sí, así es —confirmó sin pensarlo, devolviéndole a Gold una mirada titubeante.

—Usted siempre ha sabido cómo ganarse a su auditorio.

—¡Oh, no! No yo… —dio unos golpecitos con el dedo al libro de Belle—. Calderón.

La profesora sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otros compromisos que atender. Encantado de conocerla, Ms. French —se despidió, extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Belle se la estrecho. Estaba caliente, y resultaba más áspera de lo que la chica se esperaba. Parecía la mano de un trabajador del campo, no la de un erudito.

—Lo mismo digo, Dr. Gold.

El hombre hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Ruby y hacia Mills, y se marchó a buen paso. Su cojera, que era tan pronunciada que debería haberlo desequilibrado, se adaptaba a su modo de andar como si sólo fuera una forma distinta de poner un pie delante del otro. Belle lo estuvo mirando hasta que desapareció por la puerta entreabierta, tras estrechar distraídamente un par de manos que le salieron al paso. Un codazo de Ruby la devolvió a la situación en la que todavía se encontraban. La profesora Mills las observaba con esa sonrisa suya tan frecuentemente esbozada cuando se trataba de ella o de alguna de sus amigas.

—Veo que han disfrutado de la conferencia… saltándose, de paso, su clase de composición —apuntó con tono ácido, sin borrar la sonrisa.

—El profesor Lapesa dispensó a cualquiera que desease asistir a esta o a cualquier conferencia de la semana, Prof. Mills —contestó Belle, mirando a la profesora sin titubeos.

—Me alegro de oírlo, Ms. French… No me gustaría recibir quejas referentes a alguna de ustedes que me obligasen a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sin dejar tiempo a ninguna de las chicas para replicar nada, se marchó también, alcanzando en la puerta a Zenobia y a otra mujer con la que esta estaba hablando, y en quien las chicas no reconocieron a la esposa de Pedro Salinas.

—Wow, Belle —le susurró Ruby al oído con gesto de sorpresa—. Eres mi _Don Quixote_ particular.

Belle sonrió complacida, acariciando su nuevo libro sin retirar los ojos de la profesora.

* * *

—¿Cómo que te ha regalado un libro? —inquirió Mary Margaret sentándose en la cama de Belle.

—¿Ya andas rompiendo corazones por ahí? ¡Y de un erudito, nada menos! —apuntó Emma con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la pared de enfrente.

—¡No he roto ningún corazón, Emma! Y menos el del Dr. Gold… Sólo estaba siendo amable —protestó Belle.

—«_Me doy en cuerpo y alma a la dama_…» —recitó Mary Margaret unos segundos después, con los ojos muy abiertos y tono afectado.

La expresión de Belle se tornó horrorizada mientras intentaba por todos los medios recuperar su libro, que la chica morena había cogido sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, Mary Margaret fue lo suficientemente hábil para pasárselo a Emma sin que cayera en sus manos. Esta lo atrapó sin problemas y continuó leyendo.

—«… _cuya merced me salvó de las fauces del averno. N. Gold_».

Sus labios se curvaron malévolamente.

—¿Conque no rompes corazones, eh? ¿Y esto qué es, entonces?

—Ruby, díselo tú —Belle se hizo por fin con él y volvió a la cama con el entrecejo fruncido, abrazando el libro contra su pecho.

—No sé si le rompería el corazón, pero sí que despertó vivamente su interés. No veo por qué, si no, le habría regalado uno de sus libros.

—Pero esa es una dedicatoria extraña… —meditó Mary Margaret en voz alta.

—Seguro que esconde alguna obscenidad —se rio Emma, mirando a Belle con una ceja enarcada.

La chica se iba poniendo más roja por momentos. ¿Por qué sus amigas tenían que deformar así la realidad? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en ser tan malas con ella?

—¡No esconde ninguna obscenidad! —acabó explotando, dirigiendo sus ojos entrecerrados una por una a sus amigas—. Es una imagen preciosa y muy sencilla —tomó aire antes de proceder a la explicación—: Cuando fue a subir al estrado, alguien se chocó con él y le hizo soltar dos libros que tenía en la mano. Uno se estrelló contra el suelo, pero este —y lo agitó para que las otras entendieran— cayó sobre mis piernas. Así fue como lo "salvé" del "averno".

Ninguna de las otras contestó a eso hasta que Ruby se tumbó en su propia cama con gesto agotado y murmuró contra la almohada:

—Y la _Evil Queen _lo vio todo…

—¿¡Sí!? —exclamaron a la par Mary Margaret y Emma, sintiendo crecer su interés, ya bastante crecido, por la historia.

Esta continuó durante un rato más, con burlas hacia la profesora Mills y alabanzas hacia Belle, sobre quien sus amigas concluyeron que era muy valiente y que, sin duda, había causado una gran impresión en el Dr. Gold.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola a todos. Este capítulo se ha retrasado un par de días con respecto a las actualizaciones anteriores, lo sé, pero ayer estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para haberme caído redonda sobre el teclado de ponerme a corregir nada. Ojalá que la espera haya merecido la pena.**

**Algunos comentabais (pocos, pasa ser sincera) que estabais contentos de haber visto por fin en el capítulo 7 cómo se habían conocido Belle y Nicholas, pero os olvidabais de que había habido un encuentro previo: la conferencia en la Residencia de Señoritas con la que Belle sueña en el capítulo 4. El de este capítulo sí ha sido el _very first_ encuentro de la pareja -por eso Nicholas conoce el nombre de Belle cuando la ve entrar tarde en clase... ¿O qué os creíais, que era adivino?-, el cual espero que os haya gustado (por cambios de última hora, probablemente tenga que modificar algunas cosas del mencionado cap. 7, pero espero que sean cambios mínimos).**

**Si os ha gustado, contádmelo; si no, también, pero decidme algo, por favooooor, que al final no sé si esto lo lee alguien o no.**

**Antes de despedirme, tengo que dar una mala noticia: El miércoles pasado falleció el Dr. Juan Antonio González Cárceles, miembro de la Escuela Técnica Superior de Arquitectura de Madrid, cuyo trabajo en el 2008 hizo posible la recuperación de material histórico sobre la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras durante la II República de valor incalculable. Fue uno de los máximos responsables de la exposición que se organizó por el 75 aniversario, y sin él no sabríamos ni la mitad de lo que sabemos hoy sobre lo que fue el edificio diseñado por Agustín Aguirre. Si este fanfiction ha podido ser documentado de manera adecuada, se ha debido, sin duda, a la labor de este hombre. Como ha fallecido esta semana, lo menciono aquí, pero le dedicaré uno de los próximos capítulos que se ubiquen en la Facultad. Para que sepáis a quién me refiero. D.E.P. Prof. G.C.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	10. Chapter 10

X

_18 de agosto de 1936_

El despacho volvía a oler a vida, al fin. Había costado unos días, pero todo allí dentro recuperaba el aspecto de lo que había sido. Todo volvía a la normalidad… o casi. Nicholas entró en la habitación con un aspecto que seguramente habría dejado boquiabiertos a la mayoría de sus alumnos. Esa mañana no se había puesto ni el chaleco ni la corbata, y la camisa negra estaba dos botones más desabrochada de que de costumbre. Entró como una exhalación y cerró la puerta de golpe. No había dormido bien, no estaba de humor y no quería ver a nadie. Esperaba que esto último hubiera quedado claro.

Se acercó sin detenerse al mueble del fondo y se sirvió un trago de Dalmore. Últimamente, el whisky se había convertido en lo único que le templaba los nervios. Había llegado de España hacía un par de semanas, pero todavía tenía pesadillas, e intuía que las tendría durante bastante tiempo. Se bebió el líquido ambarino en un solo movimiento de muñeca y regresó a su mesa. Antes de sentarse, caminó hacia una de las estanterías para recolectar el material con el que iba a trabajar esa mañana. Con la mano experta de quien conoce su biblioteca al dedillo, fue sacando sin pensar demasiado hasta cuatro ejemplares distintos. Para empezar, no estaba mal. Los aseguró bien bajo su brazo antes de volver a su escritorio, pero un doblez traicionero en la alfombra le hizo tropezar tras haber dado dos pasos, y uno de ellos se escapó de su amarre y quedó abierto de mala malera en el suelo. Suspirando, fue a dejar el resto sobre la mesa, y regresó a por este enseguida. Ahora resultaba que los libros también lo odiaban. Se agachó con dificultad y lo cogió con agilidad, fijándose por primera vez en el título. Se movía tan automáticamente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta...

—_Iglesia y Corte: del poder divino y humano en la obra de Calderón de la Barca_ —leyó en voz alta para sí.

Recordaba ese libro... Lo recordaba perfectamente. Apretó los dientes hasta que le chirriaron, mientras miraba el ejemplar con un odio mortal. Claro... No tenía suficiente con su propia mente recordándosela todo el tiempo. También el destino tenía que poner de manifiesto que era un idiota y un cobarde, y que había huido como una rata para salvar su pellejo y la había dejado a ella atrás, a merced de los desaprensivos que venían y de los que ya la rodeaban.

—Belle... —murmuró con los ojos fijos en la cubierta.

La última vez que se habían visto, ella lo había llamado _cobarde_... Cobarde... O no, no lo sabía. Ya no estaba seguro. Había toqueteado tantas veces los recuerdos de esa conversación que ya se sentía con el derecho de modificarlos a su antojo. ¿Belle lo había llamado cobarde? Pues si no lo había hecho, habría debido hacerlo. Porque eso era, un cobarde que no se merecía ni acariciar con su pensamiento la imagen tan vívida que conservaba de ella.

Con los hombros caídos y el libro colgando de la mano izquierda como un peso muerto, se sentó en su silla de trabajo y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Belle... Belle seguía en su cabeza como lo había estado el mes anterior, y durante todo el curso desde que se habían conocido. Con una mano sobre su boca, volvió a mirar el libro. Qué chica tan curiosa le había parecido la primera vez que la vio... Guapa, con un resplandeciente cabello castaño, unos ojos capaces de derretir piedras y un acento que provocaba escalofríos en sus interlocutores... o al menos en él. ¡Cómo le había sonreído al mencionar a Calderón! Nunca había visto una sonrisa como aquella. Se dijo que probablemente exageraba, que lo estaba evocando todo desde un presente en que la amaba más a cada momento, pero tampoco podía recordar cómo la había mirado antes. Ni le importaba. Belle había pasado a ser suya desde el instante en que había posado sus ojos en ella. Punto y final. Había sido suya, sí, plenamente lo había sido... pero ya no lo era. Nunca más lo sería. Nunca más la rodearía con toda la longitud de sus brazos, ni se perdería en el olor de sus cabellos, ni mordisquearía con deleite sus labios. Estaba acabado, perdido, hundido hasta el cuello en un pozo de soledad en el que estaba destinado a ahogarse. Necesitaba más whisky.

Se puso en pie con pesadez y volvió a acercarse al aparador del fondo. Llenó el vaso y lo vació de un trago, y así hasta tres veces seguidas. Le ardía el estómago y su cabeza había empezado a girar. ¡Mejor! Tanta vuelta impediría a su pensamiento posarse en Belle. Trastabilló hasta su mesa y observó con los dientes apretados _Iglesia y Corte_. Con un movimiento brusco, lo puso boca abajo.

* * *

El bastón fue lo primero que se estrelló indolente contra el suelo, con su mango dorado reluciendo en la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba harto... Harto de no poder concentrarse, harto de no poder entrar en su despacho si perderse en un vaso de whisky, harto de no poder trabajar porque sus pensamientos sobre ella, sus malditos recuerdos, lo atormentaban a cada momento. ¡Harto!

Renqueante consiguió llegar hasta el borde de la cama, y medio apoyado, medio de pie, se deshizo de los zapatos. El whisky no sólo no le había quitado a Belle de la mente, sino que se la había traído con más fuerza si cabe. Sus penas se valían ya hasta del alcohol para ahogarlo con mano de hielo.

Se encaramó a la cama y se dejó caer, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada con derrota, en esa almohada que sólo olía a él, a los restos de colonia de su cuello, al sudor de su cara cuando tenía alguna pesadilla o se tocaba pensando en Belle, a sal de lágrimas secas... Pero no a ella. De ella no podía encontrar ni una brizna. Respiró hondo, aguantando el aire. A veces, cuando hacía eso, lograba recuperar por unos instantes el aroma que arrojaba en torno suya la piel de Belle, aquella que recubría los tendones de su cuello, que se humedecía de sudor y saliva cuando hacían el amor… Y, sin embargo, cada vez funcionaba menos. Belle, su fisicidad, se le evaporaba de la nariz, de los labios, de las manos, y aguantar la respiración empezaba a servir sólo para asfixiarse voluntariamente. Se dio la vuelta con dificultad por su rodilla y el alcohol en sus venas, y se quedó tumbado boca arriba. ¿Por qué se estaba olvidando de ella su cabeza cuando su corazón se la recordaba segundo tras segundo? Le avergonzaba reconocer, ahora que el alcohol había obrado su magia y le dejaba atreverse a pensar en ello, que acostumbraba a traer a la mente cada uno de sus encuentros para calmar el hambre de su soledad, y que los usaba para excitarse. Después venía la culpa, el sentimiento de miseria que acarreaba estar usando una imagen sagrada para darse a sí mismo un placer egoísta y vacío. En muchas ocasiones se contenía, pero a veces lo vencía la desesperación. Se pasó una mano por la cara. En esos precisos momentos estaba, de hecho, desesperado. Bajó de un modo errabundo su mano derecha hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochó con brusquedad. Se quedaba sin tiempo, y lo estaban consumiendo la añoranza y la rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que echarla de menos? Hacía ya un mes que todo había empezado y acabado… Y su deseo por ella no había disminuido un ápice. La anhelaba ferozmente, y por eso se tocaba así, como si quisiera despedazarse, porque desearla con tal violencia lo aniquilaba. Una capa de sudor cubría ya su frente y pecho, y el dorso de la mano que cada vez se movía más rápido, con mayor ansia, pero también con mayor abatimiento. Apretaba los dientes para acallar cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de su garganta. No podía permitirse dar voz a sollozos con forma de gemidos. Se merecía sufrir, pero no tenía derecho a expresar su dolor. No cuando estaba duro como una piedra, lamiendo con sus manos sudorosas y sucias sus recuerdos de ella, como un animal reducido a sus más bajos instintos.

—Belle… —se le escapó en un susurro.

No solía romper sus propias imposiciones, pero el alcohol suavizaba su determinación y hacía de todo algo más laxo. Estaba cada vez más cerca, y cuanto más se acercaba, más lejos estaba de ella… Pero ya no podía detenerse, aunque seguir supusiese la ruina de su alma. Había traspasado todos los límites y lo único que le quedaba era estallar.

—¡Belle! —exclamó mientras se corría, apretando los dientes hasta hacerse sangre en las encías.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y mantenía los ojos cerrados, a la vez que volvía poco a poco al estado previo a la desesperación. Con movimientos erráticos y poca conciencia, se colocó superficialmente la ropa. La cabeza le iba a tal velocidad que ya no podía pensar nada coherente. Ni siquiera podía sentir algo que no fuera su estómago revolviéndose a la par que su cerebro. Se incorporó como pudo, ante sus ojos una espiral de grises en penumbra, y fue dando tumbos hasta el cuarto de baño, la otra puerta que había en la habitación. Tuvo el tiempo justo para llegar al inodoro y sumergir la cabeza en la taza. Vomitó el whisky y lo poco que quedaba en su estómago de la parca cena de la noche anterior. Cuando las náuseas le dieron una tregua, apoyó la frente en el borde con los ojos cerrados, tembloroso. Palpando con la mano, tiró de la cisterna. El olor, sumado al agrio que se le había quedado en la boca, le revolvía todavía más el estómago. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero todavía borracho y sin su bastón, lo único que consiguió fue caer de espaldas contra la pared de baldosas que había al lado. Soltó un quejido sordo a la vez que notaba resentirse su espalda. Visto que no iba a poder llegar a la cama en un futuro cercano, se sentó lo mejor que pudo. Dobló su pierna sana y apoyó un brazo en la rodilla, mientras se pinzaba el puente nasal con los dedos de la otra mano. A eso lo conducía pensar en ella, masturbarse con brutalidad deseando arrancarse la vida en el camino… En eso se había convertido Belle, en su autodestrucción. Los labios le temblaron unos segundos antes de sollozar como un niño. Los sollozos se sucedieron en cascada, y la congoja se aferró a su nariz, obligándolo a abrir la boca para respirar. Le dolía la cabeza, el pecho, la garganta, los ojos... Cada centímetro de su cuerpo daba en esos momentos alaridos de dolor.

—Belle… Belle… Belle… —acompañaba cada repetición con un golpe de cabeza en las baldosas de detrás.

Quizás si repetía su nombre hasta que dejara de tener sentido, la podría borrar de su mente al fin. Olvidarla… Volver a la vida que no recordaba, pero que indudablemente había tenido cuando había vivido cuarenta años sin ella. Olvidar, volverse gris, perder el rostro, pero vivir… Así no podía seguir.

—Belle… Belle… ¡BELLE! _Oh God!_ —gritó, dando un golpe con el puño derecho en el váter, haciendo crujir su muñeca.

Con manos temblorosas, manchadas todavía, se cubrió la cara y lloró. Lloró a voces. Babeó y gritó como la bestia en que la lejanía de Belle lo estaba convirtiendo.

* * *

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, sintiendo el clímax abrazar la humedad de sus dedos. Había dejado de respirar por un instante, lo suficiente para experimentar el éxtasis supremo de manera plena. Y lo había sentido, lo había… No. No era eso. El éxtasis supremo era otra cosa. Lo conocía bien, y lo añoraba, y por eso se atrevía a buscarlo aun cuando era consciente del modo en que los ojos se girarían a su paso si lo supieran. Porque los que hacían eso estaban condenados al infierno o a la locura, o a ambos. Pero eso era algo que había dejado de importarle desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba de otra manera. No tocarse equivalía a olvidar, y eso era algo que quería evitar por todos los medios.

—Nicholas… —gimió mientras se acariciaba por última vez, deseando que fueran las manos de él y no las suyas quienes la hubieran acercado al borde del abismo.

Belle abrió los ojos en la habitación de la pequeña pensión donde se había estado hospedando durante los últimos días, tumbada en su cama de sábanas limpias pero demasiado lavadas, con un colchón demasiado blando para lo que habría necesitado su espalda. Trató de recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara tras la tensión. Había aprendido a no avergonzarse cuando se tocaba pensando en Nicholas, y hacerlo le servía de desahogo —breve, apenas un espejismo— al nudo que la acompañaba dentro de su pecho día tras día desde el dieciocho de julio. Siempre susurraba su nombre al llegar al orgasmo, recordando entonces más que nunca el tacto de su piel dentro de ella. Masturbarse pensando en él vivificaba su recuerdo, y ella no quería olvidarlo. Debía, y sabía que debía, pero no podía. ¿Relegar al olvido al hombre al que más había amado, al único al que probablemente amaría de esa manera en toda su vida? No, jamás. Olvidar era de cobardes, y ella no lo era. Y él…

—Nicholas… —repitió, abrazándose a sí misma con los dedos todavía húmedos de su interior.

Él ya la habría olvidado. No podía ser de otra manera si lo primero que había hecho había sido huir. Esquivar al sufrimiento por la primera salida que se le presentase... Amar y recordar era sufrir. Por eso estaba segura de que él ya la habría olvidado...

—Cobarde —susurró adormilada, dejándose acunar por un recuerdo particularmente feliz en mitad de un callejón, frente a un espejo cóncavo.

* * *

**Jelou, pipol!**

**Nuevo capítulo, que debo confesar ha supuesto un cambio de planes... En principio, este no iba a ser el capítulo 10, pero luego se me ocurrió la idea y... una cosa llevó a la otra... El caso es que al final he publicado este del 18 de agosto. Tengo especial interés en este capítulo en conocer vuestra opinión, porque podríamos decir que ha habido una especie de pseudo-porn Juan Palomo entre los dos protagonistas que me ha provocado sudores y llantos. Espero que no haya herido sensibilidades (una ya no sabe lo que se encuentra por ahí) y que haya sabido transmitir lo que quería (cosa que sabré si dejáis algún comentario en el box bellow).**

**A los que habéis venido comentando los capítulos anteriores y no habéis recibido respuesta, perdonadme. Prometo que la recibiréis. ¡No me abandonéis!**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	11. Chapter 11

XI

**A la memoria de J. A. González Cárceles**

_29 de noviembre de 1936_

¿Por qué el universo había decidido dar vueltas justo en ese momento? ¿Y por qué con tanto tumulto? ¿No existía ya el respeto por las personas que intentaban dormir? ¿Y qué diablos estaban quemando para que oliera así? Alguien iba a tener que enseñar a toda esa gente un poquito de… de… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía tanto frío? ¿Por qué le dolía así el hombro?

—Está ardiendo en fiebre —oyó que decía una voz conocida a su lado, acariciándole la frente—. ¿Le ponemos más mantas?

—No más mantas —respondió otra voz con un marcado acento francés que sonaba a enfado.

—David… Está temblando. Y la herida sigue sangrando. ¿Y no hay más malditas mantas?

¡Ah!, ya sabía de quién se trataba… Esa voz dulce que se hacía más aguda cuando su emisora estaba preocupada o molesta sólo podía pertenecer a Mary Margaret. Su cálido acento cuando hablaba inglés era único.

—Le hemos puesto todas las mantas que hemos encontrado, Mary —contestó David Nolan con abatimiento—, y estamos esperando a que nos lleguen más vendas.

Belle notó el paladar seco. Ahora recordaba, y tenía sed. Una bala la había alcanzado cuando estaba en el aula 45… ¿Es que nadie iba a darle un poco de agua? La herida le quemaba, pero el resto del hombro parecía haber entrado en estado de adormecimiento. No sabía a ciencia cierta si podría mover o no el brazo, o la mano, o solamente los dedos, pero sí sabía, en cambio, que la lengua se le iba a caer a pedazos como nadie le diera agua.

—A-… —intentó decir, pero su boca de esparto no permitió que saliera ningún sonido más.

Entreabrió lentamente los ojos, cegada por la claridad durante unos segundos. A medida que su vista se fue acostumbrando, pudo ver al grupo que la rodeaba con gestos de preocupación marcada en sus ceños fruncidos.

—Ag-… —repitió, y entonces Mary Margaret se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Qué, Belle? —le preguntó suavemente en español.

Tras una nueva serie de intentos, la chica se hizo entender al fin. Mary Margaret tomó una de las cantimploras cercanas y la volcó en una taza de metal que iba usando todo aquel que tenía sed. Le levantó con cuidado la cabeza a Belle, que reposaba sobre unos improvisados cojines, haciendo que el dolor mordiera su hombro con saña. Pese a todo, la joven sólo emitió un leve quejido, y su amiga le llevó entonces la taza a los labios. Con gran dificultad, el líquido fue deslizándose por sus resecos labios, su reseca boca, su reseca garganta. Sabía a rancio, como si se tratara de agua retenida en un lugar durante años… ¡Estaba deliciosa!

—Gra-…

Aunque beber no era sinónimo de _poder usar la garganta con normalidad_.

—Chist, tranquila, Belle —la arrulló Mary Margaret colocando una mano en su frente.

Belle, aunque confundida y mareada, no era tonta, y no se le había escapado que los ojos de su amiga brillaban demasiado.

—M…

—No te fuerces. Estás débil. El disparo ha hecho que perdieras mucha sangre. Gastón subió a buscarte en cuanto paró el ataque, pero tardó más de lo esperado en dar contigo. No estamos muy seguros, pero creemos que estás viva de milagro… Un poco más abajo y la bala te habría atravesado el corazón. Por suerte, no lo hizo. Salió limpiamente por delante, pero… —miró a David, buscando ayuda, pero tuvo el suficiente valor para no callar hasta contárselo todo a su amiga—. La herida no para de sangrar. El médico que había estado en la Facultad durante estos días salió ayer, y todavía no ha llegado remplazo. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí tenemos conocimientos médicos, así que lo único que hemos podido hacer ha sido vendarte lo mejor que hemos sabido.

Belle trató de procesar la información que acababa de darle su amiga, pero el mareo había aumentado y no le resultaba fácil. Así que a eso se debía… Se estaba muriendo. La vida se le escapaba por dos agujeros infames, sin dejarle margen para despedirse de la única persona que en esos momentos le importaba.

—Me… ¿Me voy a morir?

Sus amigos callaron, mirando hacia otro lado, y Belle cerró los ojos. O sea, que ellos también se daban cuenta. No eran imaginaciones suyas… La respuesta era, con muchas probabilidades, sí. Iba a morir. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, su momento. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, murmuró:

—Mary, _I need_… Nicholas… _I need him_.

—Belle, no sabemos dónde está —contestó esta, ocultándole que ya había puesto en marcha _esa parte_. No sabía si Gold llegaría a tiempo, y no quería dar a su amiga falsas esperanzas—. La mayor parte del tiempo no es posible establecer comunicación, y estamos hablando de que él ni siquiera está en España. Muy probablemente, ni siquiera le daría tiempo a llegar.

La joven herida cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza para combatir la crueldad —y la verdad— en las palabras de su amiga, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su sien. Asintió sin decir nada y no volvió a abrirlos.

* * *

—¿Es que no puede ir más deprisa?

No podía más. Había perdido ya la cuenta de los minutos o las horas o los siglos que llevaba atrapado en ese coche, y como la tortura se prolongase, estaba seguro de cometer una locura.

—Tranquilízate, amigo —respondió con tono autoritario el miliciano que conducía, con menos amabilidad y más rabia que la que había demostrado Jorge—, que estás un poco nervioso.

Nicholas se tragó un juramento. No iba a servir de nada —es más, lo iba a empeorar todo— hacer enfadar a su _chófer_, cuando de él dependía el llegar lo más rápidamente posible junto a Belle. Belle… Belle, que a esas alturas podía estar…

—¿Cuántos malditos controles más tenemos que pasar antes de llegar a la Facultad de Filosofía?

—O te calmas de una vez o te dejo aquí mismo— lo amenazó el conductor, habiendo perdido ya la paciencia—. A ver cuánto duras.

El profesor volvió a apretar los dientes a la par que su bastón. El ejercicio de autocontrol que estaba realizando le habría resultado admirable al miliciano de haber sabido a quién llevaba como pasajero.

—Si no pasa nada, llegaremos en cosa de minutos.

El coche, que antaño habría sido vehículo oficial, rugía sobre los caminos sin asfaltar, salpicando chinas contra sus propios laterales y abollándose a sí mismo. Llovía. A través de los cristales empañados, el perfil serrano azotó a Gold con nuevos recuerdos. El paraíso en que había vivido apasionadamente durante todo el curso anterior era ahora el infierno, y a él iba a reunirse con su Perséfone particular, que en un giro completo de la historia había sido la secuestradora, y su alma, lo secuestrado.

* * *

El agua que Mary Margaret le había dado un rato antes —¿cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente?— había ayudado a aclarar un poco la niebla ante sus ojos, pero ya se había pasado el efecto. Tampoco le habían dado nada de comer, y a fuerza de silencio y oscuridad, había empezado a sumergirse en un sopor que cada vez era más profundo. No sabía ya a cuánta distancia del mundo estaba, pero sí que no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para emprender el camino de vuelta. Se estaba yendo, como su sangre, muy despacio, callada, pero sin dejar de andar, sin dejar de dar un paso tras otro. Se alejaba de la vida y de Nicholas… de la Vida. Iba a morir. Podía oír la lluvia chocando contra el suelo próximo a la ventana sin cristales. Hacía frío. Mary Margaret había dicho que tenía fiebre, pero no era sólo eso. La muerte estaba jugando con sus huesos, los reblandecía, los volvía líquidos… Se estaba convirtiendo en lluvia. Era una gota más rodeada de otras, cayendo sin freno desde los brazos de Dios hasta reventarse contra la tierra, líquida siempre, y podía sentir cómo se filtraban sus entrañas por esa nueva tierra suelta, que prometía ser un abrigo seguro y cálido. Sus compañeras caían —¡se juntaban!— con ella, y todas discurrían por las grietas de la tierra como hermanas. Viviría hacia abajo, discurriendo siempre, y nunca volvería a estar sola, ni a tener frío. «_Belle_», oyó. Una voz la llamaba desde arriba, pero ella no podía mirar. Seguía escapándose hacia abajo, era su destino. Era una gota de lluvia, y las gotas de lluvia no subían. «_Belle_». Sin entender por qué, vio que las compañeras que iban por delante retrocedían, como despavoridas, y se estrellaban contra su cara. «_¡Parad!_», quería gritar, pero su lengua era agua, y su piel era agua, y el agua de sus compañeras la empujaba hacia arriba contra su voluntad. «_¡Belle, vuelve! ¡No te vayas, Belle! ¡Regresa conmigo!_». La voz se oía cada vez más clara, y Belle sentía que ya todo su ser quería volver, pero no estaba segura de poder seguir aguantando los choques fríos de las demás gotas. Necesitaba llegar arriba, a la voz que la llamaba. ¿Sería Dios? «_¡Belle, no me dejes! Perdóname… Perdóname. No te marches… I love you, sweetheart. __Te amo, Belle. Belle… ¡BELLE!_». Y entonces abrió los ojos, y supo que sí, que efectivamente se trataba de la voz de Dios.

—Nick…

* * *

La fuerza con que caía la lluvia lo había empapado en los tres minutos que había tardado en llegar a la puerta de la Facultad atravesando las trincheras. Allí lo esperaba un hombre serio de frente despejada y mirada inteligente, vestido con uniforme militar y boina.

—¿Profesor Gold? —preguntó en cuanto Nicholas llegó a su lado, extendiéndole la mano—. Me avisaron desde Defensa de su llegada. Soy Hans Kahle, comandante al mando de la Brigada XI —completó en un correcto inglés con marcado acento alemán.

A Nicholas no le importaba lo más mínimo quién fuera aquel hombre, pero habría sido un tonto de despreciar el gesto amistoso del comandante. Si quería llegar hasta Belle, no necesitaba más enemigos, _thank you very much_.

—Comandante —respondió, estrechando la mano de Kahle.

—Me comunicaron que estaba buscando a alguien…

—Así es. Isabelle French. La abatieron hoy.

Kahle lo miró con algo que Gold interpretó como lástima, y se sintió temblar de arriba abajo.

—¿Sabe si está… si se cuenta entre el número de caídos? —se corrigió el comandante, apretando los labios.

—No… no lo sé.

—Venga conmigo.

Y echaron a andar por el hall. Los cristales se repartían de modo irregular, llenando el espacio de fantasmas de luces de colores. Eran los restos de la vidriera. Nicholas se paró un momento para echar un vistazo a su espalda, y ver los huecos donde antes había símbolos de una edad nueva.

—Los obuses hicieron eso —oyó que le decía Hans Kahle, mirando hacia el mismo sitio—. Una pena…

Gold no dijo nada, y siguió al comandante cuando este reemprendió la marcha. No era capaz de mantener la cabeza alta. El suelo pasaba bajo sus pies al caminar, sucio, irreconocible. Su cojera se hacía más pronunciada con cada paso, y la rodilla le dolía como no le había dolido en años a causa de las prisas y la lluvia. Pero nada le importaba. Si Belle había muerto, bueno… Él se pegaría un tiro allí mismo.

Tomaron el pasillo del ala inaugurada, y entraron en la sala que quedaba inmediatamente a la izquierda. Era un espacio amplio, y en esos momentos un gran número de jóvenes pasaban el tiempo, algunos durmiendo, otros jugando a los naipes, otros simplemente mirando hacia la ventana con la vista fija. El brigadista más cercano a la puerta se puso en pie en cuanto vio entrar a Kahle. Lo saludó con gesto militar y señaló hacia el fondo de la habitación cuando el comandante le dijo el nombre de Belle. Nicholas vio a un grupo de personas, entre las que distinguió a Mary Margaret Blanchard, una de las amigas de Belle. Como si la hubiera estado llamando a gritos, ella también lo miró, y la tristeza que Gold pudo percibir en sus ojos fue el detonante para apartar a Kahle y al brigadista de un empujón y echar a andar hacia ella lo más rápido que su tullida pierna le permitía. Mary Margaret se levantó, al igual que David y Gastón, que ya lo habían visto, y eso permitió que él también la viera, tendida allí, pálida como una estatua de mármol, con sus preciosos ojos perfectamente cerrados. La novia de la muerte.

—No…

Mary Margaret trató de pararlo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a consentir que nadie más lo mantuviera alejado de Belle. Nadie. Nunca más. A ella también la empujó, y la chica cayó pesadamente contra David, que estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Gold. Y lo habría hecho, al igual que Gastón, si Mary Margaret no los hubiese detenido con una mirada de comprensión y tristeza. Los tres vieron cómo Nicholas arrojaba su bastón a un lado y caía de rodillas junto a Belle.

—Belle —gimió.

Sus sollozos eran tan intensos que agitaban todo su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre ella con el pelo mojado pegado a la cara, y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con las yemas de los dedos.

—Belle.

No podía ser. No podía haber llegado tarde. Belle no podía… No era posible. Las gotas de lluvia se escurrían por su pelo y caían sobre las mejillas pálidas de ella, mientras que las lágrimas lo hacían por su nariz, limpiando a su paso los pecados de ambos.

—¡Belle, vuelve! ¡No te vayas, Belle! ¡Regresa conmigo!

Lloraba. No había vuelto a hacerlo de ese modo, con ese dolor sordo, desde la desaparición de su hijo. Pero la criatura de sus sueños descansaba entre sus brazos, fría como el hielo, yerta, perdida para siempre en las profundidades de sus recuerdos. Ya no la oiría reír, ni miraría de nuevo sus ojos de luna. Belle estaba muerta, y él también iba a estarlo en muy poco tiempo.

—¡Belle, no me dejes! —rugió con rabia, mordiéndose el carrillo por dentro para frenar sus ganas de coger su bastón y matar a todos los que estaban en esa sala, a todos los que estaban luchando en esa estúpida guerra, a todas las personas del mundo—. Perdóname… Perdóname —le suplicó sin voz tras un nuevo sollozo, agarrándole la cara con ambas manos—. No te marches… _I love you, sweetheart_. Te amo, Belle. Belle… ¡BELLE!

Y entonces lo sintió… El ligero temblor de su piel, el movimiento de los ojos bajo los párpados. Belle seguía viva. La joven sólo tardó unos instantes en abrirlos, y a la par que lo hizo, una pequeña —pequeñísima llama— se prendió en su mirada.

—Nick…

* * *

**¡SÍ!**

**Siento haber tardado más en actualizar esta vez, pero era mi última semana de exámenes y tenía que intentar darlo todo. Como recompensa, uno de mis capítulos favoritos de lo que llevamos de fic. Tengo una predilección por el angst, ¡qué le vamos a hacer!**

**Este capítulo continúa, como ya habréis visto, con lo ocurrido en el 6 y el 8: Belle después de recibir un disparo y Nicholas yendo a ella. Yo no es por decir nada, pero la chica está grave... y no hay médico en el edificio. Pinta negra la cosa, sí.**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis, y también a los que leéis y no comentáis. Ahora ya no tengo excusa para no responder a vuestros comentarios.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	12. Chapter 12

XII

_03 de diciembre de 1935_

La vidriera… La vidriera era, después del profesor Gold, lo que a Belle más le gustaba de la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras. Se trataba de una enorme estructura nacida de la conjugación del hierro y el vidrio industrial, a varios tonos, con formas diferentes que servían para dar una impresión totalmente distinta a la que transmitían los cristales planos de las vidrieras de las catedrales góticas y renacentistas. Era una vidriera moderna, un icono del progreso, del avance de la cultura y el arte en esa tercera década del siglo XX. Estaba colocada en el hall principal, encima del pórtico de entrada, en una zona del edificio que todavía no había sido inaugurada. En ella aparecía representada iconográficamente una alegoría de las humanidades, símbolo de lo que encerraba entre sus muros nuevos la Facultad, y que iban desde la Prehistoria hasta el mundo moderno, pasando por la América precolombina, Egipto, India y el Islam. Cerca de la esquina inferior derecha, como corazón de la vidriera, se situaba el escudo de Filosofía y Letras (una antorcha y una columna cruzadas), un escudo del que ella ya se sentía parte. La vidriera era especial porque… nunca había visto nada parecido, y si había algo que a Belle le gustaba por sobre todas las cosas, era que la sorprendieran. Muchas veces, al salir de clase, se acercaba hasta el final del pasillo y se quedaba apoyada en una columna que había antes de entrar al vestíbulo para mirarla. No se atrevía a ir más allá por miedo a que la reprendieran, pero la vista seguía siendo magnífica. A determinadas horas del día, el sol se filtraba de una forma que los colores… Los colores cobraban vida ante sus ojos: bailaban los ocres, grises y dorados. «_Gold-en_», solía pensar para sí, divertida con un chiste que sólo compartía con su conciencia.

Esa tarde no había sido una excepción, pero sus sentidos estaban más alerta de lo habitual, y eso sólo podía explicarlo el hecho de haber pasado hacía un par de minutos por delante del Dr. Gold, que conversaba cerca del pie de las escaleras de la planta baja con un hombre alto y delgado, dentro ya —como habría dicho Lope de Vega— del _ciclo de senectute_(1). Gran parte de su cara la ocultaba una frondosa barba cana, y la otra parte la escondían unas gafas redondas posadas grácilmente sobre el puente de una prominente nariz. Tenía aire severo y respetable, y su pose seria sólo se veía desmentida por el brillo afable que siempre tenían sus ojos, que en un momento Juan Ramón llamó _sus joyas de archivo_(2). Nadie podía no conocerlo: era don Ramón Menéndez Pidal, padre de una nueva generación de filólogos en España, director de la Real Academia y del Centro de Estudios Históricos(3), y maestro de algunos de los profesores de Belle, como Dámaso Alonso o Rafael Lapesa. Al verlos, había ralentizado disimuladamente el paso, pues la voz espesa y grave del profesor Gold se contraponía al tono suave y bajo, y ligeramente agudo, de don Ramón, creando una mezcla que hacía las delicias de su oído. El deje asturiano del anciano filólogo le evocaba los montes verdes del Guadarrama y las fotos que había visto en la Residencia de los paisajes del norte de España.

Estos pensamientos dificultaban que se concentrase apropiadamente en la vidriera, y trató de apartarlos. Llevaba cuatro meses en España y, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía en casa. Más que en ningún otro lugar que hubiera visitado antes. Lejos de su padre había podido sentir lo que era vivir de verdad, enfrentarse al mundo por sí misma, ser adulta e independiente. Había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer. Ella —y nadie más— tenía el control de su vida. Ella decidía. Ella. Pasó varios minutos más perdida en los dibujos de la vidriera. Belle admiraba profundamente a su diseñador —por entonces, desconocía que había sido obra del mismo arquitecto que había ideado el edificio, Agustín Aguirre—, y cada vez que se paraba ante ella, sólo podía extasiarse ante su genialidad. Ojalá pudiera contemplarla para siempre… Con un suspiro, echó una última ojeada al hall vacío. Era tiempo de volver al mundo real. Comería algo en la cafetería antes de regresar a la Residencia, y aprovecharía la tarde para empezar el ensayo que el Dr. Gold les había mandado. Todavía tenía un par de libros que leer, y no quería que se le acumulase el trabajo. Buscando prolongar el contacto visual con la vidriera, empezó a caminar de espaldas hacia el pasillo, y cuando ya apenas podía verla, se dio la vuelta con resolución. Los ojos se le abrieron solos por la sorpresa cuando se topó en su camino con otra persona. Una lluvia de papeles rodeó a ambos colisionados durante unos segundos. Belle pudo distinguir entre el revuelo una sarta de maldiciones en inglés y el sonido de un bastón estrellándose contra el suelo. Un instante después, sus ojos estaban imantados en los de Nicholas Gold.

—¡Prof. Gold! —exclamó con sobresalto, apresurándose a arrodillarse para recoger el despliegue de papeles que en esos momentos cubría buena parte del terrazo.

—¿La perseguía de modo desaforado alguna figura de la vidriera, Ms. French, para ir arrollando el mundo a su paso? —gruñó el hombre mientras se arrodillaba a su vez, dificultado por su maltrecha rodilla.

—Una figura de la vidriera no me perseguiría, me acompañaría, señor —se le escapó antes de poder morderse la lengua.

Gold la miró sorprendido por su descaro. De un modo u otro, Belle parecía tener el don de dejarlo sin palabras en los momentos más inesperados.

—Pero es cierto que quizás me he dado la vuelta con demasiado ímpetu. Lo siento —reculó con mirada gacha sin dejar de recoger hojas.

Gran parte de ellas parecían pertenecer a un mismo montón. Estaban manuscritas, llenas por ambas caras de esa elegante caligrafía que tenía el profesor; la mayoría estaban numeradas en rojo.

—Le agradezco mucho el caos que acaba de sembrar entre las páginas de mi próximo trabajo —apuntó ácidamente Gold, provocando en la chica un intenso rubor.

—¿Su… próximo trabajo? —tartamudeó con un nudo en la garganta.

La había pifiado… Ahora sí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Sí, mi próximo trabajo —repitió él, acentuando su acidez—, cuyas hojas ya estaban colocadas para dar comienzo a su transcripción a máquina.

Belle sintió que la culpa se abalanzaba sobre ella con todo su peso…

—Horas de trabajo perdidas, Ms French.

… y la estrangulaba con dos manos de hierro pegajosas.

—Lo… lo siento mucho, Prof. Gold. De haber sabido… Si pudiera hacer algo que compensara el estropicio, yo…

Los ojos del profesor relucieron durante un instante, aunque Belle estaba tan azorada que no se percató.

—En realidad, sí hay algo que puede hacer.

Belle subió la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban brillantes cuando se clavaron en los de Gold, que parecían custodias de mil y un secretos, y también brillaban, pero de modo diferente. Belle se preguntó de repente si dejaban de brillar en algún momento.

—¿El qué? —preguntó con el ansia de resarcirse por su torpeza pendiendo de su lengua.

—La espero mañana en mi despacho antes de su primera clase.

La mandíbula de Belle se separó unos milímetros. «_¿¡Qué!?_».

—¿Disculpe?

—Si simplemente caminando provoca esto —señaló las hojas que sostenían ambos con la cabeza—, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría hacer si la pusiera ahora a ordenar papeles. Mi intención es que reordene el caos que ha causado, no que lo empeore.

La chica enrojeció aún más. Claro… ¿Qué se había pensado? Pero los ojos grandes del profesor mirándola de aquella manera la habían hecho perder por un momento la dimensión de la realidad.

—Sí, Prof. Gold. Discúlpeme. Mañana estaré en su despacho a primera hora.

Gold cambió de mano las hojas que había recogido y se estiró hasta alcanzar su bastón. Belle se levantó, y al percatarse de la situación, se apresuró a sujetar el brazo del profesor, que aceptó su ayuda a regañadientes.

—Sí, sí, Ms. French, ya estoy de pie. No hace falta que siga sujetándome. Soy cojo, no inválido.

Herida, Belle le devolvió los papeles con mayor brusquedad de la esperada. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, repitió:

—Como decía, mañana estaré en su despacho a primera hora. Buenas tardes.

No esperó réplica. Acompañó su despedida con un ligero cabeceo y reemprendió su camino por el pasillo alicatado. No se detuvo hasta alcanzar la puerta de la calle. Quedaba fuera de su comprensión qué le había molestado más, si que el profesor la hubiese tratado mal después de haberle prestado su ayuda o que realmente pudiese pensar que lo había hecho por pena. Ambas perspectivas la disgustaban en lo más profundo. El profesor Gold no la conocía, y precisamente por eso no tenía ningún derecho a prejuzgar sus acciones. Y era tonto si creía que ella lo compadecía por su cojera... Era realmente tonto.

* * *

(1) Terminología de Lope, pero que llegó a mí gracias a las palabras de mi maravilloso D.B., extraordinario profesor de la Facultad que acostumbra a usarlo aplicado a sí mismo.

(2) La obra de Juan Ramón Jiménez, titulada _Españoles de tres mundos_, vio la luz por primera vez en 1942. En ella se incluían retratos poéticos (cualquiera que conozca el estilo de Juan Ramón, sabrá a qué me refiero) de las figuras más destacadas de la cultura española durante el primer tercio del siglo XX. El de Menéndez Pidal estaba entre ellos. Perdonad la licencia de referirme aquí a algo que todavía no se había escrito, pero no podía dejar atrás algo tan precioso dicho de mi querido don Ramón.

(3) El CEH fue una creación de la Junta para Ampliación de Estudios (JAE), dependiente a su vez del Ministerio de Instrucción Pública, que tenía como fin ofrecer una alternativa al ambiente universitario, cada vez más viciado, para renovar el ámbito científico e investigador en España.

**Jelou!**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (x1000). Sé que he tardado la vida en actualizar, pero no os podéis hacer una idea de las semanitas que llevo. Decir que estoy hasta las narices de la Universidad es quedarse corto...**

**En fin, sé que este capítulo no es la gran cosa para lo que se ha hecho esperar, PERO os daré las claves para que lo valoréis en su contexto: la fecha es muy significativa, así que no la olvidéis para futuros capítulos. No sé si recordáis que Belle en uno de los primeros capítulos (puede que hasta el primero) dijo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Nicholas desde "el asunto de los papeles"... Bueno, pues ese asunto empieza aquí. Además, no me digáis que no os mordéis las uñas por esa reunión que va a tener lugar... *risas***

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Son inspiradores, de verdad.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**

**pd: Os emplazo a todos a leer un crossover de OUAT (Rumbelle, claro) y La Celestina ****que he publicado, **titulado _La vieja que vendía rosas,_ y a que me deis vuestra opinión sobre él.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

_29 de noviembre de 1936_

—Oh, Belle… —gimió Nicholas en un susurro, todavía con lágrimas deslizándose por su nariz—. _Oh, sweetheart..._ _I'm here, sweetheart_. Estoy aquí, cariño.

Belle sentía abrasarse su pecho, pero ya no era únicamente por la herida… Ardía de felicidad. Deseaba lanzarse a los brazos de Nicholas, saltar sobre él y rodar juntos por el suelo sucio de la Facultad, besándose entre risas y lágrimas de alegría. Él estaba inclinado sobre ella, llorando. ¡Cómo lo amaba! Estaba allí, a su lado. Había regresado. Alzó el brazo con dificultad por la falta de fuerzas y posó sus dedos débilmente en la mejilla húmeda de Nicholas. Se dio cuenta de que ella también lloraba.

—Nick —repitió sin voz, ahogada por el silencio de horas.

—Chist, no te fuerces, mi amor —ronroneó el hombre, besándola con suavidad en la frente—. Tienes que conservar fuerzas.

—Nick, tenías razón… —continuó, sin apartar la mano—. Me muero.

Decirlo en voz alta no sonaba tan terrible como había pensado. Simplemente… improrrogable. Nicholas giró la cabeza para profundizar en el contacto, mirándola todavía. Tenía razón… Se moría. Su _campanilla _(1) se moría en sus brazos, y él no podía hacer otra cosa que sostenerla y ver cómo su precioso aliento se escapaba sin retorno de sus labios. Pese a lo que pensaba, contestó:

—No digas eso. Estás herida y débil, pero eso no significa… Nunca permitiré que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

Belle suspiró después de mirarlo un momento más, con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de derrota. ¡De derrota! Su _lioness heart_ se daba por vencida, se entregaba sonriente a los brazos de la muerte. Nicholas giró la cabeza al grupo que permanecía de pie a su alrededor. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada entrecerrada de Gastón, la cual le despertó unas irrefrenables ganas de reducirlo a bastonazos.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó con tono amenazador, clavando sus furiosos ojos en Mary Margaret.

—Fue la primera en despertarse esta mañana. Se levantó y fue a deambular por ahí. Quizás quería pensar… o recordar —por un momento, su mirada compasiva se endureció—. Estos meses no han sido fáciles para ella.

—¿Cree que para mí sí lo han sido, señorita Blanchard? ¿Es eso lo que está insinuando, acaso?

—Sólo digo —contestó Mary Margaret, intentando no exasperarse— que Gastón la encontró en el aula 45… _su_ aula.

Al oír su nombre, el brigadista levantó la cabeza. Que Mary Margaret y Nicholas estuvieran hablando en español le impedía entender lo que decían. Gold lo miró con el ceño fruncido, adivinando que era él a quien la joven se refería, y atrajo a Belle un poco más hacia sí.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Gastón en francés con tono enfadado.

Le molestaba que lo dejaran fuera de las conversaciones, y más si estas tenían que ver con Belle. Nicholas entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba el puño derecho. ¿Dónde estaba su bastón? Un pequeño revuelo en el fondo de la sala, junto a la puerta, lo distrajo de intentar matar a Gastón a bastonazos. Acababa de llegar alguien.

—¿Qué ocurre ahí? —Mary Margaret se puso de puntillas, apoyándose en David, para intentar ver algo.

—Parece… —contestó este, estirando el cuello.

Un grupo de personas se acercaba a ellos. Kahle abría la marcha. Con dificultad, Nicholas se puso en pie, dejando lo mejor acomodada que pudo a Belle.

—Dr. Gold, acaba de llegar el médico —lo informó el comisario con gesto grave, haciéndose a un lado para dejar paso al hombre que venía detrás.

Era jovencísimo. Su cabeza estaba dominada por el caos, y llevaba la ropa hecha girones y empapada. Todo él iba empapado. Cargaba en la mano un viejo maletín de cuero negro con la hebilla rota, con el dorado envejecido por el mucho uso. Su expresión reflejaba susto, pero era resuelta.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —se interesó Mary Margaret con preocupación.

—Por suerte. Un obús cayó en nuestro camino cuando venía para acá e hizo volcar el coche. Caímos por un terraplén y el motor se incendió. Dos de los cuatro que íbamos murieron. Yo casi no lo cuento. Habría llegado antes, pero he tenido que hacer andando el resto del camino.

—Ha sido muy valiente —lo alabó Mary Margaret con una sonrisa—. Cualquiera en su situación se habría dado la vuelta.

—No soy ningún héroe, señorita, pero imaginaba que probablemente me necesitarían aquí. Estoy familiarizado con la zona, así que sabía cómo llegar.

—Todos celebramos su llegada —intervino Gold con tono irritado—, pero ahora ¿le importaría dejar las historias para más tarde y cumplir con su obligación? —añadió, señalando a Belle con el brazo.

El médico suspiró con cansancio, pero no dijo nada a las agrias palabras del profesor. Debía de estar acostumbrado a la exasperación de los demás después de meses de guerra. Dejó su maletín en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a Belle.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

—Le dispararon. Una bala la alcanzó en el hombro izquierdo.

El doctor miró a la chica, que había abierto los ojos, y sonrió.

—Hola —dijo con voz suave—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven llevó a cabo varios intentos antes de responder con voz reseca:

—Belle.

—Me alegro de conocerte, Belle, aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias —hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que ella lo escuchaba—. Soy el doctor Carlos Fernández, y estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero no voy a poder hacerlo si tú no me ayudas a mí. Lo primero que tengo que ver es cómo está esa herida, y para ello es necesario que te pongas de costado. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Belle asintió con debilidad, y con la ayuda de Fernández, consiguió ponerse de lado entre pequeños quejidos de dolor y cansancio. El médico sacó unas tijeras del maletín y cortó con cuidado la tela sucia de la chaqueta de la milicia con la que Belle llevaba sobreviviendo varios meses, y después cortó las vendas ensangrentadas que tan pedestremente le habían puesto sus compañeros. Al fin, la herida quedó al descubierto, y el grupo alrededor de Belle contuvo el aliento. Nicholas apretó aún más sus dedos en torno al mango dorado de su bastón y Fernández frunció los labios. No tenía muy buen aspecto.

—¿Hace cuánto recibió el impacto de la bala?

—No estamos seguros, pero debió de ser en torno a las ocho de la mañana. No la encontramos hasta las ocho y media.

—Eres una mujer muy fuerte, Belle —comentó el médico, dirigiéndose directamente a ella—, y muy valiente. Y necesito que lo sigas siendo —hizo una nueva pausa—. La bala que te hirió salió limpiamente, por suerte. En otras circunstancias, examinaría que no hubiera afectado a ninguna zona importante, pero mi prioridad ahora es salvarte, y para eso es necesario que te cosa. No puedes seguir perdiendo más sangre.

Miró un instante al grupo que lo rodeaba y se levantó, después de susurrarle un "vuelvo en un minuto" a Belle. Se acercó a los otros con expresión grave, y bajó el tono para que sólo ellos lo oyeran.

—¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar de esta chica?

Casi todas las miradas recayeron en Gold, que asintió con los ojos brillando de determinación.

—Verá, la situación es la siguiente…

En ese momento David regresó al grupo. Había desaparecido minutos antes, y Nicholas ni siquiera se había percatado. El apuesto joven llevaba en las manos dos cachos de tela que en la parca luz de la sala se revelaban como chaquetas. Chaquetas secas. Se las entregó a Mary Margaret, susurrándole unas pocas palabras en inglés.

—Disculpe, doctor, pero David les he traído un par de chaquetas secas para que puedan quitarse las que llevan. Aquí es fácil pillar una pulmonía.

El médico sonrió con agradecimiento a la vez que se quitaba su abrigo empapado y lo sustituía por la prenda que le extendía la joven.

—Esta otra es para usted, Dr. Gold —dijo, alargándole a Nicholas la chaqueta restante.

El profesor titubeó un momento, pero de nada le iba a servir a Belle muriéndose de tos y de fiebre por los pasillos, así que se quitó con celeridad su pesado abrigo negro, largo hasta las piernas, y lo sustituyó por la parte del uniforme de miliciano correspondiente. Mary Margaret cogió los dos abrigos mojados para ir a tenderlos en algún sitio para que se secasen, ocupación que postergó para después de haber escuchado lo que el médico tenía que decirles sobre Belle.

—Verán —repitió Fernández algo menos tembloroso—, lamentablemente, Belle ha perdido mucha sangre. Tanta que no entiendo cómo sigue con vida. Voy a coserle la herida ahora, pero eso no nos asegura que vaya a recuperarse… o a sobrevivir. Necesito que sean plenamente conscientes de esto, porque puede pasar cualquier cosa. Señor —se dirigía a Nicholas en esos momentos—, si fuera tan amable de seguir mis instrucciones.

Ambos se acercaron de nuevo a Belle, que volvía a tener los ojos cerrados. El médico sacó una petaca de plata del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y se la tendió a Gold, que la cogió con reticencia.

—Está lo suficientemente débil como para que esto baste para matizar el dolor. No me atrevo a darle nada más fuerte. Sin embargo, por si acaso no lo fuera, quiero que usted se tumbe a su lado, frente a ella, y le sujete las manos.

Nicholas no lo dudó un instante. Tirando el bastón a un lado, se quitó la chaqueta que se había puesto un minuto antes y la arrojó al suelo, dejándose caer junto a Belle, que volvió a abrir los ojos. Todavía sostenía la petaca.

—Nick…

Él le sonrió con confianza y ternura, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Todo va a estar bien, mi ángel.

—Señor —intervino el médico, llamando su atención—, sería útil que le dejase el cinturón para tener algo que morder en caso de necesitarlo.

Nicholas asintió y se quitó también el cinturón.

—Ahora, Belle —la llamó Fernández, acuclillándose a su lado—, vas a tener que beberte de un trago lo que él te dé, ¿de acuerdo?

—Dice que sí —confirmó Gold.

Con cuidado, la colocó de tal manera que pudiera beber con relativa comodidad y le acercó la petaca a los labios.

—De un trago, Belle —repitió el médico.

Belle obedeció, sintiendo que su garganta se desgarraba en fuego. ¿Qué le estaban dando, vinagre? Sabía como las colonias que Ruby acostumbraba a ponerse en Massachussets cuando iba a reunirse con algún chico. La cabeza, que ya le daba vueltas suficientes como para hacerla perder el conocimiento, se nubló aún más. Lo único sólido que quedaba a su alrededor eran las manos de Nicholas debajo de sus mandíbulas, en su cuello, sujetándola con firmeza y dulzura.

—Ahora vuelva a colocarla de lado, así…

Nicholas obedeció, y cuando Belle estuvo tumbada de nuevo en la posición adecuada, él atusó un poco el gurruño que había hecho con su chaqueta y se tumbó de lado, frente a la chica.

—Póngale su cinturón en la boca para que pueda morderlo.

Nicholas lo hizo, mirando intensamente a Belle, a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla con la yema de dos dedos. Sus ojos azules, tan brillantes que deslumbraban en otro tiempo, estaban brumosos y ausentes. Seguía alejándose de él.

—Todo va a ir bien, _sweetheart_… Yo estoy aquí —susurró, pegando su frente a la de ella—, estoy contigo.

—Ahora sujétele las manos —mandó el médico, que acababa de sacar un estuche de una bolsa de plástico esterilizante, y que milagrosamente no se había roto con el accidente.

Gold atrapó entre sus manos las manos frías de Belle, tan pequeñas que cabían perfectamente entre sus palmas, y las apretó para hacerlas entrar en calor. La chica lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos entrecerrados, manteniendo el cinturón entre sus dientes, suplicándole sin palabras que no la abandonara de nuevo.

—Estoy aquí —repitió el profesor, posando de nuevo su frente en la de Belle—, estoy aquí, Belle. No voy a irme a ningún sitio. Me quedaré a tu lado para siempre…

—Voy a empezar —comentó Fernández, tras hacer a un lado la venda con la que había limpiado la herida—. Espero que el alcohol haya hecho efecto.

—Mírame, Belle. No dejes en ningún momento de mirarme. Concéntrate en mis ojos, ¿de acuerdo?

Un quejido de escapó de los labios de la chica cuando el médico clavó la aguja, pero no soltó el cinturón ni las manos de Nicholas. Pese a su debilidad, si algo todavía podía brillar en sus pupilas era la llama de la determinación… y la esperanza.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño —susurró él, más asustado de lo que habría estado dispuesto a confesar, sintiéndose reconfortado por la ligera presión que ejercían las manos de ella, vivas de nuevo.

Belle notaba, cada vez que la aguja atravesaba su carne, cómo chillaba su piel cuando el hilo tiraba de ella para juntarla con aquella de quien la bala había decidido separarla, cómo gemía su hombro entero, deseando huir hacia arriba y escapar de la lenta tortura. Pero delante estaba Nicholas. Aferrado a ella, atravesándola con su mirada, lloroso y roto por su dolor, aterrado porque él también intuía que el fin estaba cerca. Su tren empezaba a marcharse de la estación, y sin embargo… ¿De verdad tenía que subirse a él? Ahora que Nicholas y ella acababan de encontrarse de nuevo, ¿de verdad tenían que volver a separarse? ¿Y si el hilo que se deslizaba por su piel no era sino el de una Parca piadosa que había decidido reparar su vida rota con pedazos de lo que ya había vivido? ¿Y si ese dolor era el precio que tenía que pagar para vivir un poco más, lo suficiente para decirle a Nicholas que lo amaba, que no importaba cuántas vidas tuviera que vivir, que se encontrarían, al final, de nuevo?

—Eres muy valiente, _my lioness heart_ —oyó susurrar al profesor con la voz tomada, aumentando la presión de sus manos—. No puedes dejarme, Belle. Toda mi vida he estado perdido, deambulando de un lado a otro en un camino de oscuridad y de humo, asfixiado por mi propia soledad. Estaba muerto —sus ojos se clavaron en ella con fuerza, y Belle pensó que le habrían temblado las piernas de haber estado de pie—. Estaba muerto y tú me devolviste la vida. Conocerte le ha dado sentido a todo… Tú eres, mi pequeña testaruda flor de primavera, el soplo esencial que hace respirar al mundo… Eres el hálito de Dios.

A la vez que el doctor Fernández daba la última puntada y cortaba el hilo, dos lágrimas acariciaron la sien de Belle y enmudecieron en su pelo. Nicholas la miraba de esa manera que sólo él sabía, con una pequeña sonrisa —diminuta— paseándose por sus labios.

—Esto ya está —oyeron que decía el médico, colocando una venda encima de la herida y asegurando su sujeción—. Ahora tengo que coserte por delante, Belle.

Nicholas miró al doctor y se dio cuenta de que debía apartarse, pero Belle no lo soltaba.

—No, no se preocupe —dijo Fernández—. Ahora Belle puede tumbarse boca arriba. Quédese a su lado si gusta.

Nicholas ayudó a la joven a colocarse, y después volvió a tumbarse a su lado, con un brazo a modo de almohada y el otro sobre la tripa de Belle, su mano estrechada por las de ella. Tenía la boca muy cerca de su oído, y ella podía notar su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Era Nicholas… Estaba ahí. Seguía a su lado.

—Este orificio no es tan grande como el de la espalda. No serán más que un par de puntadas, Belle.

La chica asintió mientras el médico volvía a colocarle el cinturón de Gold en la boca. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sólo un poco más y podría volver a aferrarse a la vida con las dos manos… Un poco más… Oía a Nicholas ronronear palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, y eso la ayudó a abstraerse del dolor y a centrarse sólo en su voz. ¿Cómo había podido vivir todos esos meses sin él? ¿Cómo? Ahora se le escapaba la vida sólo de pensar en separarse de nuevo.

—Te amo, Belle —fue lo último que oyó antes de que el doctor Fernández diera por concluido su trabajo y la vendara en esa zona.

—Sé que estás muy entretenida con la mano de este señor, Belle, pero necesito que me prestes el brazo. Voy a inyectarte una dosis de antibiótico.

Belle abrió los ojos, escupiendo el cinturón, que cayó a un lado de su cabeza, y soltó una de las manos que se aferraban a la de Nicholas para acercársela al médico con debilidad. Este le ató una goma en el brazo para revelar la vena, y tomó de su maletín un nuevo estuche lleno de brillantes jeringuillas. A continuación, sacó otro con ampollas de pequeño tamaño, varias de las cuales se habían reventado, y cogió una intacta. Belle tomó aire cuando sintió el ligero dolor ascendiendo por su brazo.

—Pues ya está… Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Lo has hecho muy bien, Belle —comentó, sonriendo—. Las próximas horas serán claves, porque si las supera con éxito, no habrá nada más que temer en lo que respecta a esta herida. Cuiden que pase el menor frío posible, y traten de que coma y beba con frecuencia. Para recuperar las fuerzas, es necesario contar con las materias primas. Diría que la llevasen a la enfermería, pero dadas las circunstancias, no moverla me parece la opción más sensata —hizo una pausa y miró a Belle con sin perder su sonrisa alentadora—. Si fuera posible, me pasaría esta noche a ver qué tal sigue. Si no, mañana por la mañana. En cualquier caso, volveré a por mi chaqueta en algún momento —sonrió a Mary Margaret, que ya se había encargado del asunto.

Gold asintió a su vez, ausente, mientras Fernández terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo Belle con la voz rota.

—No hay de qué, _bella_ —sonrió, poniéndose en pie—. Y buena suerte.

Tras despedirse brevemente de los demás, se marchó con el comisario Kahle, que había presenciado la escena en silencio, a atender a otros heridos. Nicholas miró al alemán el tiempo suficiente para hacer un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza, que este correspondió con una ligera inclinación antes de irse. Entonces, Gold pudo volver a centrar toda su atención en Belle, que parecía algo más lúcida. Resuelto, cogió la chaqueta del suelo y la sacudió un poco antes de echársela por encima a la chica. Estaba algo húmeda por el contacto con su pelo, pero nada comparable al estado de su abrigo, que ya colgaba de un perchero en una de las paredes cercanas. Belle sonrió débilmente.

—¿Te ríes de tu caballero de la vieja escuela, _campanilla_?

—¿Recuerdas… aquella noche… después del teatro? Tú me acompañaste… hasta la Residencia.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Pasamos por el callejón del Gato y evocamos a Calderón… Pocas veces he sido más feliz que esa noche.

—Tú… Tú me… pusiste tu chaqueta… para que no tuviera… frío. Como ahora.

Nicholas sonrió, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, querida, como ahora —la complació, sonriendo contra su piel.

Mary Margaret se arrodilló entonces a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa cansada.

—Ha venido, MM —susurró Belle a su amiga, sujetando entre sus dedos los de Nicholas—. Ha vuelto conmigo.

—Lo sé, Belle. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La chica se lo pensó durante un momento, pero no titubeó al responder:

—Feliz.

* * *

(1) Juego de palabras entre Belle-Bell ("campanilla").

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Aquí estamos de nuevo. Esta era la actualización que queríais, ¿verdad, malditos? Pues por fin he podido publicarla (no recuerdo cuánto llevaba escrito ya el capítulo, pero no he podido subirlo hasta ahora), con la esperanza de que, si estáis leyendo esto, la hayáis disfrutado mucho. Creo que no hace falta decirlo, pero es la continuación del capítulo 11, que había acabado con una pinta tan negra.**

**Dedico este capítulo a mi querida Patro, cuya asesoría en materia enfermeril ha sido clave para no meter mucho la pata con los procedimientos del Dr. Fernández.**

**Agradezco de corazón vuestras lecturas y comentarios.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

_18 de julio de 1936_

—Ms. French —pronunció Nicholas con paladeo mientras corría las cortinas, abría la ventana y dejaba que la luna casi llena bañase de luz la habitación sólo iluminada por unas cuantas velas—, ¿podría volver a contarme cómo se ha escaqueado de la siempre atenta mirada de la profesora Mills?

Belle rio a la vez que se sentaba en la enorme cama del profesor, y esperó a que él estuviera a su lado para contestar.

—Oh, ya sabe, Prof. Gold… —murmuró cuando él sumergió la cara en su cuello, empezando a desanudarle, de paso, la corbata—. Una tiene sus mañas —volvió a reír con alegría, encogiendo los hombros al notar cómo los dientes del hombre jugueteaban con uno de sus tendones—. Es una historia larga, pero para abreviar le diré que me he escapado con la ayuda de Ruby y de _Grumpy_. Y como mañana es domingo y las alumnas del Smith tenemos el día para nosotras…

La risa entre dientes de Nicholas le puso la piel de gallina.

—Ha sido usted una niña mala, Isabelle, y toda niña mala, como bien sabe, merece ser castigada.

Belle se puso colorada al oírle emplear su nombre completo, y lo apartó de sí de un empujón.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues esta niña mala se ha cansado de jugar, profesor…

Se le escapó un grito cuando Nicholas tiró de ella para tenderla en la cama y se colocó encima, encajando perfectamente entre sus piernas.

—Tsk, tsk, Ms. French… Creo que ya ha hablado suficiente.

Belle se pasó la lengua por los labios un instante antes de salir a buscar la de Nicholas entre las paredes húmedas de su boca. Tenía un regusto dulzón, como de whisky, y por eso no le extrañó que, sólo con besarlo, su cabeza empezase a dar vueltas.

* * *

_19 de julio de 1936_

El sonido estridente del teléfono despertó a Belle del maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo. Todavía tenía en los brazos la sensación de plumas mecidas por el viento, y en su garganta el hilo gorjeante de una canción. En su sueño, podía volar. Una capa de sudor ligero cubría su piel, y se espesaba donde su cuerpo entraba en contacto con otro cuerpo caliente. Sumergido en su pelo, despierto también por el repentinamente ruidoso aparato, impertinente hasta decir basta, estaba Nicholas.

—Nick —lo llamó Belle con voz ronca—, está sonando el teléfono.

Sólo recibió como respuesta un gruñido, y notó los brazos del hombre estrecharse en torno suyo.

—Nick, puede ser importante…

—O puede que simplemente llamen para acabar con este momento de felicidad y amargarme la mañana.

—Venga, remolón, cógelo —insistió la chica, dándole con el codo suavemente.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Nicholas la soltó y descolgó el auricular.

—¿Dígame?

La expresión de su cara cambió radicalmente en cosa de segundos. Belle, al verlo, se incorporó en la cama, sin darle importancia a que la sábana se deslizase por su piel y dejase al descubierto su pecho desnudo, blanco como la nieve.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Gold con la mirada perdida en los pies de la cama—. Sí, sí, puedo… Me lo han debido de dejar en la puerta. Sí, lo veré ahora… Sí… ¿Crees que hay más? Sí… Entiendo. Gracias, Dámaso.

Colgó y, sin darle ninguna explicación a Belle, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se puso su batín de seda, tomó su bastón y, descalzo, recorrió toda la casa hasta llegar a la puerta de la calle. La abrió, recogió un periódico del suelo y volvió junto a la chica, que lo esperaba en la cama con expresión confundida.

—Nick, ¿qué…?

Con un gesto de la mano le pidió silencio. Extendió el periódico frente a él sobre las sábanas y leyó. Ahí estaba, en portada, como le había dicho Dámaso.

**NOTAS OFICIALES RADIADAS POR EL GOBIERNO DE LA REPÚBLICA ACERCA DEL GOLPE MILITAR**

**La primera nota del Gobierno**

_A las ocho y media de la mañana por medio de la radio, fué dirigida al país una nota del Gobierno que dice así: _«_Se ha frustrado un nuevo intento criminal contra la República. El Gobierno no ha querido dirigirse al país hasta tener conocimiento exacto de lo sucedido y poner las medidas para combatirlo. Una parte del Ejército que representa a España en Marruecos se ha levantado en armas contra la República, sublevándose contra su propia Patria, realizando actos vergonzosos contra el Poder nacional. El Gobierno declara que el movimiento está circunscrito a determinadas ciudades de la zona del Protectorado, y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se ha sumado en la Península a tan absurdo intento. Por el contrario, los españoles han reaccionado unánimemente y con la más profunda indignación contra esta tentativa frustrada en su nacimiento. El Gobierno se complace en manifestar que varios grupos de elementos leales resisten frente a la sedición en las plazas del Protectorado, defendiendo con su prestigio el Ejército y la autoridad de la República. En este momento, las fuerzas de aire, mar y tierra…_»(1)

Nicholas no siguió leyendo. Ya lo haría cuando su corazón dejase de galopar en su pecho por la sorprendente noticia. O sea, que era cierto: se había producido un alzamiento militar unas horas antes a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros de donde estaban en esos momentos. Un alzamiento contra el legítimo gobierno del país, contra la República. El periódico decía que había sido sofocado, pero Nicholas ya había vivido algo parecido en el 1914, y la situación le recordaba mucho a aquellos primeros momentos de incertidumbre…

—Nick, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Belle con preocupación, mirando el ejemplar de ABC con el ceño fruncido.

—Tenemos que irnos, Belle —respondió tras unos segundos de silencio reflexivo.

—¿Qué? —por un momento, se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa—. Sí, sí, claro. Me vestiré y…

—No, no lo entiendes —la interrumpió Gold, mirándola con tal intensidad que todos los poros de su cuerpo se erizaron a la vez—. Belle, tenemos que irnos de España.

—¿Cómo? Pero…

—Si no lo hacemos, estaremos perdidos. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que dé comienzo una guerra.

* * *

(1) Esta noticia es real, y fue publicada en el periódico _ABC_ el 19 de julio de 1936. Si alguien quisiera leer la noticia completa, que me lo diga en un comentario o por mensaje privado, y le enviaré un link a la página web en cuestión.

**¡Sorpresa! **

**No me esperabais, ¿eh? Pues aquí estoy. ¿Dónde, si no, en este día 18 de julio? Os confieso que esto ha sido totalmente espontáneo. Este al medio día, cuando he llegado a casa, me he dado cuenta del día que era, y he pensado que podría tener este detalle con vosotros, que con tanta atención seguís esta historia.**

**Un poquito de fluff, un poquito de tensión y un pelín de documentación para hacer de alguna forma que este día tenga algo positivo, ya que en general es de tan infausto recuerdo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un abrazo a todos,**

**L&S**


	15. Chapter 15

XV

_03 de diciembre de 1936_

Belle se reacomodó en los brazos de Nicholas mientras se tapaba hasta el cuello con el pesado abrigo del profesor, que después de varios días, presentaba un aspecto polvoriento y raído, pero que continuaba abrigando más que las finas mantas de las que disponían en la Facultad. El hombre no había interrumpido su lectura con su leve movimiento, y recolocó el pequeño libro que tenía en las manos para continuar cómodamente.

—… _al honor le importa,_

_por ser piadoso contigo,_

_ser cruel contigo agora._

_No te responde mi voz_

_por que mi honor te responda;_

_no te hablo porque quiero_

_que te hablen por mí mis obras;_

_ni te miro porque es fuerza,_

_en pena tan rigurosa,_

_que no mire tu hermosura_

_quien ha de mirar tu honra_.

Belle lo escuchaba con maravilla. Calderón siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Se alegraba de haber conservado su ejemplar con ella independientemente de las circunstancias. Cuando lo había metido en su bolsa, no se le ocurrió que unos meses después Nicholas se lo estaría leyendo al oído mientras el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Su aliento caliente le acariciaba la oreja derecha y sus palabras se deslizaban por su piel, erizando los poros a su paso. Le dolía el hombro, pero mucho menos que los días anteriores. Su rápida recuperación pese a las circunstancias parecía más cosa de magia que de la realidad. Nicholas y sus amigos se habían preocupado de que no le faltase nada, desde luego. Era muy curioso, porque había llegado a pensar que superaría la primera noche después del disparo… Todos los recuerdos de esas horas estaban borrosos, y únicamente el calor del cuerpo de Nicholas en contacto con el suyo se mantenía. También la sombra de su voz, que no había dejado de arrullarla hasta que se había dormido. Esa noche era la primera en la que había dejado de tener frío. El doctor había cumplido su promesa de visitarla a la mañana siguiente. Había comprobado que no tenía fiebre y que la herida seguía mejorando; le cambió los vendajes, le inyectó una nueva dosis de antibiótico y sugirió a Nicholas que cuando se sintiese con fuerzas para incorporarse, le prestase su corbata para llevar cómodamente el brazo en cabestrillo. El profesor no se lo había pensado ni un momento, y cuando el médico se marchó, se la desabrochó y se la entregó a Belle con una sonrisa. Su cara corbata de seda... El procedimiento se había repetido durante los días siguientes hasta esa mañana, cuando Fernández había emitido un gruñido de satisfacción al ver su hombro. Belle ya llevaba desde la tarde anterior levantándose para ir al servicio, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Mary Margaret —hasta el momento se habían apañado con cuñas improvisadas y, aunque poco higiénico, había resultado útil—, aunque los primeros pasos los había dado con Nicholas, con un brazo sobre sus hombros y otro de él rodeando su cintura.

—_… dame tu mano, que ya_

_que el cielo te desengaña_

_de que has errado en el modo_

_de vencerle, humilde aguarda_

_mi cuello a que tú te vengues._

_Rendido estoy a tus plantas_.

Esa mañana había abierto los ojos con pesadez. Las semanas que ya llevaba en la Facultad, todo lo ocurrido desde que había estallado la guerra, sumado al disparo la tenían verdaderamente agotada. No más de un hilo de luz se filtraba por las rendijas de las ventanas que quedaban sin cubrir, y por ello había supuesto que el amanecer estaba cerca, pero todavía no había llegado. Se había reacomodado en su sitio con gesto perezoso, sorprendida por lo cálidos que encontraba los brazos de Gastón esa mañana. Había tardado unos segundos todavía en procesar que no eran los brazos de Gastón, y que precisamente por eso le transmitían esa sensación de calor de hogar. Quien la abrazaba, quien la llevaba abrazando casi una semana era Nicholas. Dormir con él de nuevo se le antojaba cada mañana un sueño más que dispuesto a evaporarse.

—¿Estás despierta? —había preguntado el profesor.

Belle había soltado un gruñido suave y se había estrechado contra él.

—¿Y cómo tan madrugadora, mi _lioness heart_? ¿No estás cómoda, acaso?

Una risotada de alegría se había escapado de los labios de la chica a la vez que empezaba a darse la vuelta con cuidado, temerosa de que un movimiento brusco pudiera echar a perder el avanzado estado de recuperación en que se encontraba. Los brazos de Nicholas se habían separado para dejarle margen de maniobra, y se reacomodaron para seguir sujetándola apropiadamente ahora que estaba boca arriba.

—Tonto —había susurrado mirándole a los ojos.

Con una mano le había acariciado la mejilla, áspera por los días que el profesor llevaba sin afeitarse, disfrutando de una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Estaba salpicada, pese a su oscuridad, por destellos de plata, y el cosquilleo que dejaba en las yemas de sus dedos al rozarse se expandía por su brazo hasta ir a asentarse en la boca del estómago. Sus sensaciones se multiplicaban, y más al mirar los ojos que brillaban como si contemplaran un tesoro. Sus dedos se habían detenido de la barbilla de Nicholas, arañándola juguetonamente.

—Hoy me he vuelto a despertar creyendo que eras un sueño.

—Me alegra oírlo… Yo aún no estoy convencido de no estar soñando.

Belle había vuelto a reír al escuchar esto, haciendo que Gold la mirase con expresión escéptica.

—¿Te parece gracioso, _campanilla_? ¿Te burlas de Segismundo?

—_Que toda la vida es sueño…_

—Y los sueños, realidad… cada vez que tú sonríes.

Cualquier resistencia era imposible ante la forma en que se habían curvado los labios de la chica al oír su última frase, y por ello Nicholas se incorporó un instante para besarla. Belle, _su_ Belle, estaba otra vez entre sus brazos, tibia y algodonada bajo sus labios.

—Nick…

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Te amo.

—Y yo también a ti.

Y ya no se habían dicho nada más hasta que Mary Margaret se acercó a buscarla para su aseo diario. La voz del Nicholas del presente la devolvió a la realidad.

—_¿Qué os admira, qué os espanta,_

_si fue mi maestro un sueño,_

_y estoy temiendo, en mis ansias,_

_que he de despertar y hallarme_

_otra vez en mi cerrada_

_prisión? Y cuando no lo sea,_

_el soñarlo sólo basta;_

_pues así llegué a saber_

_que toda la dicha humana,_

_en fin, pasa como sueño._

_Y quiero hoy aprovecharla_

_el tiempo que me durare,_

_pidiendo de nuestras faltas_

_perdón, pues de pechos nobles…_

—Es tan propio el perdonarlas —terminó Belle con tono ronco, pues llevaba largo rato callada.

—Muy bien, _campanilla_ —rio Gold entre dientes, aspirando profundamente el olor de su pelo—. Es usted una alumna brillante, Ms. French… ¿Cómo podría recompensárselo?

—No lo sé, Prof. Gold… ¿Por qué no prueba a abrazarme un poco más fuerte?

Enseguida, los brazos de Nicholas tiraron suavemente de ella y la pegaron aún más a su pecho. Estar sentada entre sus piernas facilitó sustancialmente la maniobra.

—¿Está bien así o necesita algo más?

—Yo… —cuando el profesor empleaba ese tono de esa manera, la cabeza de Belle empezaba a dar vueltas muy deprisa y no era capaz de decir cosas coherentes—. Un beso. ¿Un beso sería pedir demasiado?

—_As you wish, my lady_.

Tomándole la barbilla delicadamente, hizo que girara la cabeza. Él la miraba desde arriba, y durante un segundo estuvieron así, simplemente mirándose, pero después Gold se fue inclinando sobre sus labios hasta que los de ambos se juntaron.

—Ojalá el resto de mis alumnos fueran la mitad de aplicados que usted, Ms. French —sonrió Nicholas al romper el beso, sus labios todavía acariciando los de Belle al hablar.

—El maestro lo merece, Prof. Gold —respondió ella con picardía, mordisqueándole el labio de abajo.

Así continuaron durante unos minutos más, tonteando el uno con el otro y susurrándose amorosas frases, mientras el resto de personas que había en la sala les dirigían miradas de curiosidad y envidia. Los besos debían de aliviar, sin duda, el peso de la metralla.

—Oye, Belle…

—¿Sí?

—Esto que ha pasado… Yo no…

Apretó los labios con impotencia. No sabía cómo plantear las cosas para que Belle no se enfadara de nuevo con él, para que entendiera lo que de verdad quería decir. La chica no lo miraba; había vuelto a apoyar la espalda contra su pecho y la cabeza sobre su hombro, pero sabía que lo escuchaba.

—¿Sabes por qué volví, Belle? —hizo una breve pausa para que sus palabras calasen adecuadamente—. No fue porque me llegase el aviso de Ms. Blanchard… Ya estaba aquí cuando Lapesa me contó lo ocurrido. No, yo mismo decidí volver. Quizás fue cosa del destino —se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes—. A lo que me refiero es a que volví con el propósito de convencerte de que te fueras conmigo. Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo porque… no podía… no puedo —se corrigió— vivir sin ti.

Belle no dijo nada y él tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, _sweetheart_?

La joven suspiró, y su mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente la mantuvo en sus pensamientos durante, al menos, un par de minutos. No quería marcharse. Quería quedarse y luchar, luchar para impedir que la República se derrumbase, que España cayera en manos de los desalmados que habían iniciado todo aquello, pero…

—Nick —murmuró con un hilo de voz, todavía con los ojos fijos en un punto inconcreto de la pared—, ¿tú te irías? Si te dijera que, a pesar de todo, quiero quedarme, ¿te irías?

El profesor de mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos que a Belle le parecieron horas.

—No —terminó por responder—. Ya cometí ese error hace unos meses… No voy a perderte de nuevo, Belle.

La chica sintió que un nudo le atenazaba la garganta. Nicholas estaba dispuesto a quedarse… por ella. Él no quería estar allí; lo había dejado claro desde un primer momento. Se había ido del país, incluso, y si había regresado, había sido por ella, para buscarla. Estaba segura de que sus intenciones desde el principio habían sido sacarla de donde estuviera, y después de haber acariciado con la yema de sus dedos la tez fría de la muerte, no podía culparlo. Ella no era una hipócrita: de verdad quería que España se salvara de tan terrible amenaza; deseaba que triunfara en la destrucción a la que se había visto abocada. La España de verdad, la de la República. Pero ya una vez había cometido la equivocación de ponerla por delante de Nicholas, y no estaba dispuesta a equivocarse otra vez. Si ella le decía ahora que se quedaba, estaba segura de que él no se marcharía, de que se mantendría a su lado, porque la muerte casi segura era preferible a vivir separados, pero ella no iba a hacerse responsable de sus vidas —de sus muertes—, de la vida de Nicholas, que tan generosamente ponía en sus manos, por una locura. Sí, ahora podía verlo: estaban todos locos. Era cuestión de tiempo que todo se acabara. Nicholas lo sabía: lo sabía desde el principio, y sabía lo que pasaría con ellos si se quedaban, pero a pesar de eso, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo porque la amaba. Y ella lo amaba a él, y no lo pondría en peligro por muy blancos que fueran los pájaros de su cabeza. Ya no más. Por primera vez en su vida tenía algo que era real, tanto que casi se volvía tangible, y suyo, única y enteramente suyo. Todo lo demás era incertidumbre, dolor, miedo. Si lo dejaba marchar, estaría cometiendo el error más grave de toda su vida. Había cosas por las que merecía la pena morir. Lo sabía, y tal vez su vida no valía demasiado, pero jugar con la de Nicholas estaba fuera de discusión. La valentía y la temeridad eran cosas distintas: ella había sido valiente al quedarse, pero se convertiría en una temeraria si continuara allí. Lo primero era digno de elogio; lo segundo, un síntoma de estupidez.

—Belle —la voz de Nicholas la sacó de sus pensamientos con suavidad, como si un ángel tirara de ella con una cinta de seda.

—Perdona, Nick, estaba pensando.

El profesor le acarició el pelo con la mano que había estado sujetando _La vida es sueño_, que ahora descansaba sobre el terrazo polvoriento a su lado.

—No quiero irme, Nick —notó que él contenía el aliento a su espalda—. No quiero irme, pero sé que es lo correcto.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido nunca, Belle, y estoy mucho más orgulloso de ti de lo que podría estarlo nunca de mi propia conducta. Por eso permanecería a tu lado si te quedaras, aun a riesgo de mi vida. Jamás volvería a renunciar a algo así.

—Oh, Nick —gimió Belle, girándose parcialmente y besándole la barbilla.

Tras el beso, ocultó la cara en su cuello.

—Te quiero, Belle. Te quiero desde el momento en que te vi —dijo Nicholas incapaz de contener la sonrisa.

—Y yo te quiero desde antes incluso de conocerte —repuso ella con otra, sincera y clara, estrechándose más contra su cuerpo.

Se besaron nuevamente. Belle miró hacia el final de la sala con gesto ausente.

—¿En qué piensas?

—No he sabido nada de mi padre desde hace meses… Probablemente a estas alturas pensará que estoy muerta.

La tristeza nubló sus ojos y la obligó a ocultar el rostro de nuevo en la piel que el cuello abierto de la camisa de Nicholas dejaba al descubierto. El profesor notó la humedad de las lágrimas resbalando por su piel y aumentó la fuerza con que sus brazos sujetaban a Belle.

—No llores, _my love_ — susurró contra su cuero cabelludo después de darle un beso.

—Estoy bien… En realidad, no entiendo qué me pasa. No es que hayamos tenido nunca una relación lo que se dice idílica. Él no quería que viniera este curso.

—¡Ah!, entonces ya eras una rebelde antes de que nos conociéramos —bromeó Gold para sacarla de los malos pensamientos—. Tú, una chiquilla, viniste a un país a miles de kilómetros de tu casa sin la aprobación de tu padre.

—En realidad, vine de un país a miles de kilómetros para llegar por fin a mi casa —Nicholas intentó mirarla, pero tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho justo debajo de su barbilla y no pudo hacerlo—. Por eso me cuesta tanto marcharme: en España he descubierto mi hogar —hizo una pausa para suspirar—. Desde que era niña, siempre he soñado con venir aquí. Y desde mi perspectiva actual, creo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

Sus dedos se enredaron en un hilo de la camisa de Nicholas y empezaron a juguetear con él. El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—Belle… ¿Llegaste a decirle algo… sobre nosotros? —preguntó titubeante, mirando a ninguna parte.

—¿A mi padre? No, ¡claro que no! —respondió la chica a la par que se incorporaba para mirar a Gold a los ojos. Soltó una risotada—. Habría puesto el grito en el cielo.

Nicholas no pudo evitar sentirse dolido. Era una tontería, por supuesto… Que Belle no le hubiera hablado de lo suyo a su padre no tenía nada que ver con que se avergonzase en modo alguno de su relación. Ella misma acababa de decir que llevaban meses sin ponerse en contacto, y seguro que se debía a eso que no le hubiera comentado nada, porque seguro que por aquel entonces ni siquiera estaban juntos todavía y…

—No me cabe duda de que lo pondrá de todos modos —continuó Belle, ignorante del rumbo que llevaban los pensamientos del profesor—. En algún momento tendremos que viajar a los Estados Unidos, ¿no?

Miró a Nicholas, que no había expulsado de sus ojos los últimos restos de angustia, y su expresión cambió.

—Nick, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada —respondió él con fingida jovialidad, sonriéndole del modo más convincente que sabía.

—Nick —insistió Belle sin dejar que la sonrisa del hombre se contagiara a sus labios.

—Es sólo que… Nada, que… Que no me extraña que tu padre no sepa nada de nosotros, porque ¿qué hija querría decirle que tiene una relación con un lisiado que le dobla los años y que, además, ha sido profesor suyo? Ningún padre lo aprobaría, claro.

En los ojos de Belle, que seguían serios, brilló la llama de la indignación. Nicholas se sintió abochornado por haber expresado sus temores en voz alta. Hasta para sí sonaban ahora ridículos. Y, para empeorar las cosas, había herido a Belle.

—¿Crees que…? ¿Que qué, que me avergüenzo de ti? ¡Oh, Nicholas! Te quiero, pero ahora mismo te pegaría un puñetazo en mitad de la cara.

Gold enrojeció, y lanzó miradas asesinas a los soldados que los rodeaban y soltaban risitas burlonas por las últimas palabras de su Belle.

—No quería decir…

—Más te vale —lo cortó ella para, a continuación, tomarle la cara por la mandíbula y obligarlo así a que la mirase—, porque nunca —y escúchame bien, Nicholas, porque no te lo voy a estar diciendo continuamente— me avergonzaría de estar contigo. Te amo, _for God's sake!_ ¿Cuándo vas a metértelo en la cabezota?

—Perdóname, Belle. No quería molestarte. Me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que lo que sientes por mí… de que lo que ambos sentimos… es real. Sólo mi hijo… —apretó los labios sin terminar la frase.

—Eres tonto, Nicholas —suspiró derrotada Belle, reacomodándose sobre su pecho—. Nunca me has hablado de tu hijo. ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer… Un trato. Te propongo un trato: yo voy a buscar ahora al Comandante Kahle para que nos saquen de aquí cuanto antes, y al volver, si todavía quieres escucharla, te contaré mi historia.

—Hmm… ¿Irte? ¿Y cómo puedo confiar en que vuelvas? —preguntó Belle con los ojos entrecerrados, incorporándose para mirarlo.

—Oh, pero si seguro que esperas no volver a verme de nuevo…

Con una sonrisa traviesa, se inclinó sobre la boca de la chica para besarla. Los labios de ella vibraron bajo los suyos mientras contenían una carcajada de alegría.

—_Deal_ —murmuró la chica mirándolo a los ojos a la vez que se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

Con un último beso, Nicholas consiguió salir de debajo de Belle, y no se fue hasta dejarla bien acomodada.

—Estaré de vuelta antes de que puedas darte cuenta de que me he marchado.

—¿Quieres llevarte el abrigo? —ofreció ella con expresión preocupada, haciendo ademán de destaparse para entregárselo.

—No, no te preocupes, _dearest_. Con la chaqueta que llevo, basta —era mentira, pero ni se le pasaba por la cabeza destapar a Belle para abrigarse él—. Mantenlo caliente hasta que yo vuelva.

Belle le sonrió al ver que el hombre se agachaba a recoger su bastón, que tan poco estaba usando en esos días, y le lanzó un beso con la mano cuando él la miró por última vez. Nicholas hizo un gesto con la suya, como si atrapara ese beso, y se lo llevó a los labios, manteniendo los ojos cerrados durante un instante.

* * *

**Nueva actualización, _dearies_... Una semana después, como bien prometí. Este capítulo es bastante largo para la media, así que espero que lo disfrutéis. Sí, quizás Belle se recupera con demasiada rapidez, diréis algunos. Pero concededme esto: es una heroína. Por su sangre fluye la magia de los poetas. ¿Me perdonáis?**

**Siento no estar muy locuaz, pero el terrible accidente de ayer en Santiago de Compostela me tiene sin palabras. Desde aquí, mis lágrimas de dolor y mis condolencias a las familias de las víctimas. Triste, muy triste día el de hoy.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestras lecturas, y gracias por los comentarios, muy escasos, pero siempre bienvenidos.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

_04 de diciembre de 1935_

Belle llegó por fin a la puerta del despacho del profesor Gold. Le había costado más de un rodeo encontrarlo, y sólo la ayuda, como caída del cielo, de uno de los bedeles del edificio la había puesto en la dirección correcta. Antes de que sus nudillos entrasen en contacto con la madera al llamar, la puerta se abrió de improviso para dejar paso a una afectada joven cuya cara resultaba a Belle vagamente familiar. Su piel brillaba de tan roja y llorosa, y Belle apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse del medio para dejarla pasar en lo que constituía, claramente, una huida de la guarida del monstruo. Una vez esta hubo desaparecido de la vista como alma que lleva el diablo, se giró hacia la puerta y tragó saliva. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera ocurrido allí dentro, no podía ser nada bueno. Cogió aire una vez más y se decidió por fin a llamar. Un seco «_Adelante_» la llevó a tomar la manija y a pulsarla para accionar el pestillo y entrar en la habitación.

—Pase, Ms. French —dijo Nicholas Gold sin levantar la vista del papel sobre el que su pluma se movía a una velocidad endiablada.

—Buenos días, Dr. Gold —saludó ella con incomodidad, acercándose a la mesa sin atreverse a tocar nada.

—Siéntese —indicó el profesor, todavía sin mirarla—. Mi manuscrito está justo ante usted para que lo devuelva al estado en que estaba antes de nuestro... desafortunado encuentro.

Belle obedeció en silencio, ruborizándose mientras pasaba las manos con delicadeza por los papeles del profesor, ásperos y llenos de su propia esencia. ¿Tendría la misma sensación de tocar su piel? Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados para evitar que sus pensamientos la llevasen más lejos.

—_There's something wrong, dearie?_

Belle levantó la cabeza con sorpresa. No se esperaba que Gold se dirigiese a ella en inglés. Ahora el hombre la miraba y ella sólo pudo negar muy despacio.

—Pues entonces será mejor que empiece. No es algo en lo que vaya a emplear solamente cinco minutos.

—¿Hay alguna cosa —preguntó Belle tras aclararse la garganta— que debiera tener en cuenta al ordenar las hojas?

—Sólo el número de página.

—¿Y podría decirme el número total de páginas?

Una sonrisa de medio lado que se acercaba peligrosamente al adjetivo _diabólico_ se dibujó en la cara del profesor.

—Lo cierto es que en estos momentos no lo recuerdo.

Belle tuvo que fruncir los labios con fuerza para no contestarle directamente una grosería que tendría que pagar a un alto precio. Estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía, y él sabía que ella lo sabía, pero que no podía hacer nada para demostrarlo sin salir perdiendo, lo cual lo hacía todo mucho más retorcido. Ahora entendía por qué la chica que había estado allí antes que ella había salido en ese estado. No llevaba más de cinco minutos en el despacho y ya tenía ganas de darle a Gold un puñetazo en mitad de la cara.

—¿Haría el favor de decírmelo si lo recordara _en algún momento_? —preguntó con amabilidad y paciencia fingidas.

—Por supuesto, _querida_ —su malévola sonrisa se hizo algo más pronunciada—. Cualquier cosa que le facilite tan tedioso trabajo.

Belle sonrió a su vez, encendida de cólera, y devolvió los ojos a los papeles. Una vida no iba a ser suficiente para arreglar todo ese desastre. Decidió ponerse manos a la obra, porque cuanto antes comenzase, antes empezaría a ver resultados. «_Aquí debe de haber no menos de quinientas páginas_», protestó interiormente. Comenzó a pasar hojas, que ponía en montones diferentes según la centena a la que perteneciesen, con el rasgueo de la pluma de Gold como melodía de fondo. La verdad era que no entendía cómo ese hombre que tenía frente a ella era el mismo al que había conocido en la Residencia de Señoritas, o el mismo que quien le daba clase. Parecía que, como en el propio Barroco, albergaba enormes cantidades de luz y oscuridad en su interior, y que dependiendo de la máscara que llevase, eran una u otra las que se dejaban ver. A veces, Belle sentía que se encontraba frente a un hombre apasionado por el mundo que lo rodeaba; otras, frente a un duende salido directamente de las leyendas de las tierras salvajes de Gran Bretaña, con amplia sonrisa de dientes afilados y ojos fríos. Tal contraste dejaba a la chica temblorosa y confusa. ¿Cuál era el Nicholas Gold de verdad?

Los minutos pasaban al ritmo lento de las hojas, cuyos números muchas veces estaban escritos con tal presteza que Belle tenía que lanzarse a elucubrar las cifras que los conformaban. El profesor no había vuelto a mirarla desde su último intercambio verbal, pero no le cabía duda de que estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Saberse centro de su atención la ponía nerviosa, así que decidió concentrarse en la tarea encomendada y olvidarse de la presencia de Gold en el despacho. A medida que corría el tiempo, menos _tedioso _le parecía el paso constante de las hojas, los números que ya perdían su forma, el olor a papel usado… Empezó a leer, sin darse cuenta, los títulos de los apartados y la primera frase inmediatamente posterior. No tardó en pasar a leer varias frases, e incluso los párrafos enteros que seguían a los títulos. Veinte minutos después de haber tomado asiento, se detenía leyendo cada página, olvidada de lo que la rodeaba, simplemente bebiendo los ríos de tinta con regusto barroco con que la caligrafía alargada y elegante de Nicholas Gold había tatuado el papel. Seguía colocando las hojas en montones, pero ya lo hacía de modo automático, sin detenerse a mirar demasiado, pues ansiaba seguir leyendo. Todo el trabajo estaba orientado hacia la defensa de una hipótesis muy interesante sobre la puesta en escena de determinadas obras de Calderón en el momento de su publicación en el siglo XVII, tema cuya aparición no era frecuente en los trabajos académicos. A pesar del desorden, cada página encontraba su lugar en la mente de Belle como un puzle en el que cada pieza encajase a la perfección con el resto. Era fascinante, hipnótico, maravilloso. Y a ella le resultaba imposible de dejar de leer.

—Ya veo que está encantada con mis papeles, Ms. French, pero me temo que ahora mismo nuestras obligaciones académicas nos reclaman en otros lugares.

Belle parpadeó varias veces hasta que consiguió salir de los textos, de _La vida es sueño_, _La dama duende_, _El alcalde de Zalamea _y _El médico de su honra_, y poder mirar al hombre que tenía delante. Se dio cuenta de que el profesor la miraba desde su posición con los ojos entrecerrados, ya de pie, con una cartera sobre el escritorio para meter los materiales que necesitaba para su siguiente clase.

—¿Ms. French?

—Sí, sí, otros lugares, esto… Disculpe, Prof. Gold. Estaba distraída —contestó atropelladamente, nerviosa porque él la hubiera descubierto extralimitándose en su labor—. ¿Debería volver luego para continuar con el trabajo?

—No, no. Vuelva mañana, a la misma hora.

Su expresión había cambiado. Ya no era más el duende _robaniños_. No. Había una nueva intensidad en sus pupilas que Belle no sabía cómo interpretar, pero que le ponía inconscientemente la piel de gallina. Cuando la miraba de esa manera —porque esa no era la primera vez que ocurría—, Belle no podía evitar preguntarse _cosas_ que en cualquier otra situación nunca se preguntaría, como cuál sería el libro que ocupaba el sitio de honor en su biblioteca, o si prefería el té o el café, o si llevaba el pelo largo como símbolo de alguna cosa, o si había algo que lo apasionara como sin duda lo apasionaba Calderón… o alguien.

—Los papeles la estarán esperando en la misma posición en que los dejare ahora —sus palabras la sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Ya había dejado de mirarla _de esa manera_ y centraba su atención en las hojas y los libros que estaba metiendo en la cartera. El sonido de los dos enganches al cerrarse cogió a Belle todavía sin haberse movido. Vio que el profesor tomaba su bastón y decidió que tenía que reaccionar para no dejarse más en evidencia. Llegó a la puerta y esperó por educación a que él llegase también. Gold se acercó a ella con movimientos sorprendentemente gráciles y le sujetó la puerta para que saliera ella primero. Belle enrojeció y apartó la mirada, parándose en el pasillo para esperar a que el profesor saliera a su vez y cerrase la puerta con llave. Una vez hecho esto, se giró hacia ella.

—La veré mañana, Ms. French.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó hacia las escaleras del final del pasillo. Belle se quedó en donde estaba hasta que sus ojos lo perdieron de vista.

* * *

**N/A**

**Una semana más, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Reunión de Belle y el Dr. Gold por el "asunto de los papeles". La chica es competente, pero también un ratoncillo de biblioteca, y no puede evitar que le encandilen las palabras de Nicholas. Ains, estos chicos...**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo _gracias_ a todos los que leéis y dejáis un comentario para contarme qué os ha parecido. Como soy una triste y no tengo vacaciones, la semana que viene os traeré el siguiente capítulo.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

_03 de diciembre de 1936_

—Está allí —les indicó uno de los milicianos, señalando con el dedo a unos metros de distancia.

—Ahí está Kahle —dijo Nicholas, mirando a David durante un segundo para comprobar que seguía a su espalda.

—Sí, lo veo.

Al salir al vestíbulo tras despedirse de Belle, el profesor se había encontrado con Mary Margaret y el propio David, que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo para que las chicas se quedasen más tranquilas. Gold tenía que admitir que él también lo estaba con alguien así cubriéndole las espaldas.

Habían abandonado el edificio por la cafetería para llegar a la trinchera que quedaba en la parte de atrás, en primera línea de frente (1), donde les habían dicho que encontrarían al comandante. Una aparente calma, casi atemporal y fácilmente quebrantable, inundaba la zona de las trincheras. El bando nacional llevaba días sin lanzar una ofensiva y eso colaboraba a crear una película de fingida tranquilidad. Nicholas pensaba que se trataba de la calma que precedía a la tempestad, pero se abstuvo de compartir sus pensamientos con David. El chico parecía estar alerta, pero relativamente tranquilo. Quizás la cercanía de la trinchera lo volvía más paranoico de lo habitual. Hacía mucho que se había desacostumbrado al olor a tierra y a sudor concentrado en las axilas de los uniformes, y a la opacidad en los ojos y a la madurez forzosa en la frente. Todos esos recuerdos de una juventud perdida formaban parte de sus más lejanas pesadillas, teñidas de rojo y rebosantes de un dolor sordo a la altura de la rodilla derecha. Él —su Yo de hoy— ya no encajaba allí. Formaba parte de un sueño en el que se concentraban todo tipo de elementos, a cada cual más inverosímil. No, ese definitivamente no era su lugar. Él era un profesor acomodado de una universidad británica. Su lugar estaba fuera de España, al lado de Belle, a salvo, y no en el campo de batalla. Ya habían encontrado a Kahle. En menos de diez minutos estaría otra vez dentro del edificio, recogiéndolo todo para irse, para salir de ese país en llamas de la mano de su hada y sin volverse ni una vez a mirar atrás.

Kahle se giró hacia donde ellos estaban de improviso y una expresión de reconocimiento se reflejó en sus ojos, pero enseguida fue sustituida por otra de alarma, y después, de pavor. El oído de Nicholas también lo había percibido antes de que su cerebro lo hubiera terminado de procesar: un silbido agudísimo que se acercaba cortando el aire a donde ellos estaban. El profesor habría jurado que se trataba de la risa entre dientes de la Muerte, pero el estruendo, las exclamaciones, el baño de tierra y el peso de David sobre su espalda dispersaron sus pensamientos. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, hundiendo la cara en el barro. Fue entonces cuando todo empezó. Estallidos y voces en torno suyo, y un absoluto caos. Tenía barro en la boca, que se le mezclaba con la saliva y la sangre de las encías. Había soltado el bastón por la impresión y era incapaz de incorporarse con el peso de David aplastándolo. Le costaba respirar y no veía nada. Tosió y el barro le borboteó contra los labios. Iba a asfixiarse si no se movía, y Nolan probablemente moriría también si no lo ponía a salvo. Y en ese caso nunca podría volver a mirar a Belle a la cara de nuevo.

—Nolan —bufó contra el barro, notando que una bota de paso apresurado le rozaba los dedos de la mano derecha—. Nolan, ¿me oyes?

Se las arregló para colocar las manos bajo sus hombros e incorporarse. David se escurrió por su espalda y cayó a su lado como un peso muerto. En ese momento, se temió lo peor.

—¡Nolan! —gritó para oír su propia voz, llevando un par de dedos a la garganta del joven para comprobar si tenía pulso.

Para su alivió, percibió que así era, aunque débil, y se puso en pie para colocarlo de manera que estuviera lo más protegido posible de la lluvia de proyectiles, pero el cuerpo de un miliciano que un segundo antes había estado de pie a su lado se vino sobre él y lo tiró al suelo a varios pasos de David. Había empezado a llover. Al abrir los ojos, vio el rostro del chico a pocos centímetros del suyo. Tenía los ojos abiertos en una expresión de eterno terror y toda la parte izquierda de su cráneo había sido destrozada por una bala. «_Pero, ¿qué clase de munición emplean estos animales para que haga algo así?_». Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar que ese pobre desgraciado sería poco más joven que su hijo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas dejar salir el grito que con tanto esfuerzo mantenía encerrado en su pecho. Era un niño… Todos los eran, y los estaban masacrando. Con dedos temblorosos le cerró los párpados. No era justo que viera más de lo que ya había visto. Era su turno de descansar. Notando que lágrimas calientes se escurrían por su cara sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, se puso en pie lo más rápidamente que pudo y miró a su alrededor. Los republicanos a los que no había herido la primera ráfaga habían conseguido organizarse y disparaban sus armas, que ya se habrían considerado anticuadas en otro tiempo, contra el enemigo, tratando de infligir algún daño a quienes los atacaban desde Agrónomos. Una bala acariciándole la oreja le hizo tirarse de nuevo al suelo y acercarse gateando a donde David permanecía inconsciente. Valiéndose de todas sus fuerzas, lo movió hasta quitarlo de la mitad de la trinchera. Cuando otro obús que cayó cerca hizo que el barro infestara todos los orificios de su cara, impotente, se dio cuenta de que sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer. Se limpió los ojos como pudo y miró a David, inmóvil y sereno. Si alguno de los dos moría allí, se destrozaría el corazón de las dos mujeres que todavía esperaban dentro del edificio. Una nueva explosión y una nueva lluvia de escombros lo llevaron a reaccionar. Colocó su cuerpo de manera que protegiera la mayor parte del de David, especialmente su cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Notó los golpes de la arena y los cachos de metal y de madera contra su espalda y su cabeza, pero no se movió. Empapado, con los dientes castañeteándole de frío y de miedo, comenzó a implorar a un Dios en el que no creía para que le permitiera ver una vez más —sólo una vez, era lo único que pedía— a su pequeña y valiente Belle.

* * *

—¿Y dices que David se ha ido con él? —preguntó Belle con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. David era un buen soldado, y Nicholas probablemente estaría más seguro con él a su lado, pero Belle no podía encontrar demasiado tranquilizadora la idea en ese momento.

—Ya te lo he dicho... No te preocupes, Belle. Encontrarán a Kahle y volverán antes de que nos demos cuenta, ya lo verás —el tono de fingida jovialidad de Mary Margaret le hizo suponer que estaba tan preocupada como ella.

Miró con angustia hacia la puerta, esperando ver entrar a Nicholas en cualquier momento. Desde que se habían despedido, un escalofrío de inquietud le recorría las vértebras en un vaivén continuo. No podía dejar de temblar. Recordó que Nick le había dicho que se enfadaría con ella si se enfermaba, así que se arrebujó en su abrigo, levantando con su movimiento una ráfaga de olor, que aspiró como si se tratase de su último aliento con los ojos cerrados. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía sentir al hombre a su lado, abrazándola y susurrándole cosas al oído. Si le ocurría algo ahí fuera...

—No te preocupes —repitió Mary Margaret con la mirada perdida—. Los nacionales hace días que no atacan. Sería mucha casualidad que precisamente ahora...

La joven interrumpió su discurso al ver que los brigadistas de la sala empezaban a levantarse. Gastón, que había estado hablando con Viktor Whale momentos antes, se giró hacia ellas con la alarma palpitando en sus pupilas. Entonces empezó todo... una vez más. Pero esa ocasión no era igual a las otras. Ahora, pensó Belle, lo que daba sentido a su existencia estaba ahí fuera, a merced de las bombas y de las balas. Los temblores, cada vez más agudos, hicieron precipitarse las lágrimas por su cara.

—No —murmuró a nadie con los ojos fijos en un punto inconcreto.

Enseguida notó los brazos de Mary Margaret en torno suyo, y fue incapaz de contener un sollozo.

—MM, están ahí fuera —susurró sin apenas voz por el nudo de su garganta, el terror haciéndose palpable entre los estruendos.

—Todo va a estar bien, Belle. No les va a pasar nada —trató de tranquilizarla Mary Margaret, arrullándola y fallando en su intento de disimular su propio miedo.

Gastón llegó a su lado en ese momento, con su viejo rifle ya en el hombro.

—¡Gastón! —exclamó Belle a la vez que salía del abrigo y le agarraba de las solapas— Nick y David están en las trincheras. ¡Corren peligro! Tengo que... —intentó ponerse en pie, pero Mary Margaret y él mismo la retuvieron en su sitio.

—Belle, tranquila —insistió Mary Margaret, aumentando la presión de su amarre.

—¡No lo entendéis! Nick... Yo... —chapurreaba palabras en las tres lenguas que conocía.

—Shhh, Belle —trató de apaciguarla Gastón—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a Mary Margaret en inglés.

—El profesor Gold y David han bajado a las trincheras a buscar al comandante Kahle.

—Gastón —se metió Belle—, están en peligro. Nick... Nick no... Su pierna... Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

La chica parecía estar presa de un ataque. El brigadista y su amiga intercambiaron una mirada, y este decidió que tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Belle, escúchame. Voy a ir a buscarlos —empezó a decir en un rápido francés, intentando mantener su atención por todos los medios, y distraerla así de los estallidos—, pero tú tienes que prometerme que vas a quedarte aquí con Mary Margaret y que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo?

Belle se mordió el labio, paseando sus ojos por toda la habitación, y Gastón la zarandeó suavemente para que volviese a concentrarse en los de él.

—¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó con tono desesperado, zarandeándolo a su vez, tan dominada por los nervios que sentía que iba a colapsar. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de que todavía estaba recuperándose de una seria herida de bala—. Por favor, Gastón, encuéntralos.

—Te lo prometo —respondió él con expresión seria, poniéndose en pie—. Mary, cuida de ella.

—Lo haré —se comprometió Mary Margaret—. Tú ten cuidado.

El joven asintió y unos segundos más tarde ya se había perdido al trote entre la concurrencia. Mary Margaret volvió a abrazar a Belle por los hombros, después de haberla tapado bien otra vez con el abrigo de Nicholas. Al principio, Belle oía a su amiga susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, pero no tardó mucho en quedarse callada. Los minutos seguían pasando con ambas aisladas de lo que las rodeaba, pesados como plomo, y ninguno de los hombres que habían bajado a las trincheras regresaba. Un estruendo que hizo temblar el edificio las llevó a agacharse por inercia. Belle notó resentirse su hombro. Segundos más tarde entró en la sala un miliciano que ambas reconocieron como un miembro de la brigada inglesa.

—_Bomb_... Cafetería. _No access!_

Belle sintió que se atenazaba el nudo de su garganta. Esa era la forma más rápida de llegar a la trinchera que había en la parte posterior de la Facultad. Era allí hacia donde se habían dirigido David y Nicholas en busca del comandante Kahle, según le había contado Mary Margaret. Allí habría ido a buscarlos Gastón. Y ahora estaban atrapados.

—MM...

—Van a volver, Belle —la cortó la chica con una intensidad que dejaba traslucir su miedo a punto de desbordarla—. Van a volver y van a estar bien.

Belle decidió no añadir nada. Su amiga lo estaba haciendo admirablemente bien, dadas las circunstancias. Ambas tenían ahí fuera al hombre que amaban y había sido Mary Margaret la única que había mantenido la cabeza fría durante la mayor parte del tiempo. No era justo que tuviera que seguir cargando con la angustia de las dos.

—Sí, MM... Van a estar bien —sujetó con fuerza una de las manos de su amiga—. Tienen que estar bien.

* * *

Silencio. Todavía tuvieron que pasar unos instantes para que Nicholas se diera cuenta de que un hondo y pesado silencio lo cubría todo. Entumecido por el frío y por haber mantenido una misma posición bajo la lluvia durante lo que podían haber sido minutos o varias horas, no lo sabía con seguridad, logró levantarse unos centímetros entre quejidos de dolor con la ayuda de sus dos brazos y miró a David, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente todavía. Varios hilillos de sangre podían guiarlo a uno hasta una serie de heridas superficiales, pero la peor herida estaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

A medida que transcurrían los segundos, un número mayor de voces empezaba a oírse, y poco a poco el movimiento por las trincheras se reanudó. Nicholas se sentía confundido y mareado. Durante el tiempo que había durado el ataque, le habían golpeado la parte de atrás del cuerpo pedazos de todo tipo, muchos de los cuales habían dejado un doloroso hormigueo en el lugar donde se había producido el impacto. El brazo izquierdo le ardía y su cuerpo pesaba más de lo habitual.

—¡Aquí hay otros dos! —oyó que gritaba una voz por encima suyo.

No tardó en notar que varios pares de brazos lo levantaban de un solo impulso.

—¡Dr. Gold, está vivo! —dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.

De repente, las dos manos del Comandante Kahle sujetaban ambos lados de su cara para mantenerle la cabeza erguida. Los brazos invisibles colocaron su brazo izquierdo sobre unos hombros también invisibles. Gruñó de dolor.

—¿Está herido? ¿Puede andar?

—Mi bastón… —murmuró con la lengua pastosa por el barro y la sangre.

Uno de los milicianos del grupo lo encontró y se lo tendió. Nicholas se soltó del hombro que lo mantenía en pie, ahora que ya había recuperado a su aliado, pero no bien hubo puesto todo su peso sobre sus dos pies, el mundo que lo rodeaba empezó a dar vueltas y le hizo tambalearse. Enseguida sus brazos salvadores volvieron a cogerlo y lo devolvieron a una posición segura.

—Descanse, Dr. Gold —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el comandante—. Ha recibido muchos golpes, y alguien como usted no debe de estar muy acostumbrado al frente, ¿me equivoco?

—Nolan… —pronunció Nicholas, ignorando la observación de Kahle e inclinándose hacia un lado para escupir.

—Su compañero está bien. Ha recibido un impacto en la cabeza y para comprobar que no sea nada demasiado grave hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. Los trasladaremos a ambos junto a los demás heridos al interior del edificio.

—Deja que yo me ocupe de eso, amigo —dijo el miliciano que lo sostenía señalando con su mano extendida el bastón que Nicholas tenía sujeto por el medio.

Estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera intentó ofrecer resistencia. Entregó su fiel compañero al humano que lo había sustituido y suspiró. Todavía vibraban sus oídos con el sonido de la metralla. Además seguía lloviendo y le castañeteaban los dientes. No creía haber estado más mojado en toda su vida.

—El camino a recorrer será mayor, me temo —informó Kahle, una vez lo vio listo para echar a andar—. Un obús ha destruido el acceso de la cafetería.

—Comandante Kahle —oyeron que decía una voz por detrás de este—, lo buscan.

Por el hombro del militar, Nicholas vio aparecer la cara conocida de Gastón Lefou, el brigadista en quien su Belle había despertado tan vivo _interés_.

—¡Nicholas Gold! —exclamó al verlo con su marcadísimo acento francés.

El profesor pensó que si presentaba un aspecto la mitad de lamentable que el del joven, Belle iba a desmayarse nada más verlo. El barro se le escurría por el pelo y la cara mezclado con el sudor, y una herida abierta le recorría buena parte de la mandíbula. Vio que intercambiaba unas palabras rápidas con Kahle y que después se acercaba a él, sustituyendo como apoyo al miliciano que lo había sujetado hasta entonces. Este se encargó entonces de cargar con los pies de David.

—Volvamos al edificio.

* * *

En cuanto escucharon que empezaban a llegar soldados de las trincheras, Mary Margaret ayudó a Belle a levantarse, y ambas salieron al vestíbulo. Belle notaba tirante la piel de las mejillas por las lágrimas que no se había secado y el hombro protestaba por los movimientos bruscos a los que había sometido en las últimas horas, pero no le costaba demasiado trabajo ignorarlo. No paraban de llegar milicianos, la mayor parte de ellos heridos, a los cuales conducían directamente a la enfermería improvisada que había en una de las aulas de área que todavía no había sido inaugurada cuando estalló la guerra. Pasaban agónicamente los minutos, y Belle sentía que su corazón se iba empequeñeciendo por cada persona que llegaba y que no era Nicholas. Miró de reojo a Mary Margaret y vio que la chica no estaba en una situación mejor. Apretó la mano que permanecía sobre el hombro de su amiga y eso llevó a Mary Margaret a mirarla.

—Van a estar bien, ¿verdad, Belle?

Belle se dio cuenta entonces de lo aterrada que estaba la joven, pese a su disimulo, y a través de ella, de su propio terror. Hasta el momento no se había planteado de verdad la posibilidad de que Nicholas pudiera no volver, pero era una opción que iba cobrando realidad por momentos. Nicholas podía, de hecho, no volver de las trincheras. Comenzó a temblar. No, claro que no… Nicholas iba a estar bien. No era posible que todo se hubiese acabado así, sin más. Tragó saliva y el miedo que había empezado a mezclarse con ella.

—MM…

—¡Ahí llega el comandante! —dijo una voz cercana, la cual provocó que las cabezas de todos los que estaban allí se giraran a la vez hacia la puerta.

Mary Margaret sollozó al instante de ver entrar a David cargado por otros dos milicianos, y Belle pensó que se moriría allí mismo si no veía entrar a Nicholas ya. Sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire cuando el profesor llegó apoyado en los hombros de Gastón.

—¡David! —gritó Mary Margaret, soltando a Belle y echando a correr hacia él.

Esta, sorprendida por la repentina falta de apoyo, notó que sus piernas temblaban, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie y empezar a dar pasos trastabillantes hacia Nicholas. Su amiga se había abalanzado sobre el cuerpo de David y lloraba mientras le acariciaba la cara y el pecho. Apretando los dientes, Belle siguió avanzando. Nicholas ya la había visto y la esperaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando ya sólo los separaba un paso, Belle se dejó caer sobre él, y debido al peso, ambos cayeron de rodillas, ahogando quejidos de dolor por el dulce placer de volver a estar en los brazos del otro.

—Oh, Nick… —sollozó Belle mientras alternaba abrazos con besos por toda su cara.

—Belle… Belle… —lo oyó gemir con tono emocionado y lloroso.

Estaba vivo… Estaba vivo y había vuelto con ella. El sabor de sus lágrimas se mezclaba con el de la tierra, el sudor y el agua de lluvia. Estaba calado hasta los huesos, y eso hacía que los temblores fuesen de frío y llanto.

—Oh, Belle… _Oh_ _sweetheart!_ —no paraba de repetir mientras le acariciaba las mejillas una y otra vez.

—_Yes, it's me. I'm with you, darling_ —lo arrulló Belle, poniéndose de rodillas y pegando la cabeza de él a su pecho.

Se sentía tan exultante que quería gritar. Al subir la cabeza, vio que Gastón los observaba con una expresión extraña. Cuando se percató de que Belle lo estaba mirando, apartó sus ojos de ellos y los mantuvo fijos en el frente. Belle lamentaba que el joven lo pasara mal, pero pocas veces había sentido un alivio mayor que en ese momento. Separó a Nick de sí unos centímetros y lo miró a los ojos. Una risilla se escapó por sus labios cuando se fijó en su aspecto.

—Estás hecho un desastre, _my love _—comentó con tono amoroso, sorbiendo por la nariz y quitándole un mechón de pelo que le cubría parte de la cara.

—Belle, pensé… Ahí fuera… Pensé que no iba a volver a verte.

—¿Y librarte tan pronto de mí? —repuso ella con fingida jovialidad, quitándole parte del barro de las mejillas—. ¡Oh!, y mira… Estás herido, Nick.

—No es más que un rasguño —rezongó él sin dirigir una mirada a su brazo, demasiado extasiado en su contemplación.

—Aun así, lo mejor es que alguien le eche un vistazo. Ven, vamos a levantarnos.

Gastón, dándose por enterado, se apresuró a alzar a Nicholas y extendió una mano a Belle para asegurar su incorporación. Ella le sonrió bajo la mirada hostil de Nicholas.

—_Merci beaucoup_, Gastón —dijo, estrechando con afecto y agradecimiento su mano—. Has cumplido tu promesa y has traído a Nick a mi lado. Eres un buen amigo.

Gastón no dijo nada, sino que la miró intensamente unos instantes y, tras devolver la presión sobre su mano, entregó el bastón a Nicholas y se marchó en dirección a la enfermería. El profesor fue a decir algo, pero la voz de Kahle apagó la suya propia.

—Vaya a la enfermería a que le miren ese brazo, Dr. Gold.

—El comandante tiene razón —dijo Belle, quitándole el bastón de las manos y colocándose bajo su brazo sano para servirle de apoyo.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes cargar con ambos, _dearest_? —le preguntó con tono bronco, dedicándole una mirada brillante.

—Tú preocúpate por el suelo que pisas y deja que yo me encargue de lo demás.

Nicholas sonrió y se giró a mirar a Kahle.

—¿Y Nolan?

—Ya ha de estar en la enfermería. La felicito, French —comentó el militar, mirando a Belle con simpatía—. Su novio es un héroe. De no ser por él, Nolan probablemente no lo habría contado.

La chica giró la cabeza para mirar a Nicholas con ojos rebosantes de un orgullo que este no había visto en años, desde que Bae era pequeño y las hazañas de papá todavía podían impresionarlo. Entonces volvió a besarlo, un solo beso agresivo y demandante. Al separarse, se miraron intensamente a los ojos.

—Vayamos a la enfermería.

* * *

(1) Si uno observa el plano de las trincheras de Ciudad Universitaria durante la Guerra Civil, se pueden observar ramificaciones tanto por la parte delantera como por la parte trasera del edificio de Filosofía y Letras. La trinchera en la que Nicholas y David encuentran a Kahle conectaba con otra que llevaba directamente a la Facultad de Farmacia, también en poder del bando republicano.

**¡Hola!**

**Fiuuuu, hacía mucho que no actualizaba, ¿verdad? Lo siento, sé que no tengo excusa, pero, de hecho, la tengo. Estas semanas carentes de actualizaciones las he dedicado a escribir otros capítulos del fic, pero ninguno de ellos podía seguir al 15, por lo cual he tenido que esperar a escribir este para poder subir algo. Confieso que ha sido una experiencia muy intensa la vivencia del ataque con Nicholas y Belle separados y en peligro. ¡No podía dejar de escribir ni yendo en transporte público! Como recompensa por vuestra paciencia, un capítulo más largo que la media, y que espero que disfrutéis, de cualquier modo, aunque haya tardado en llegar.**

**Nota: El Gastón de esta historia, a diferencia del de Disney, no es malo. Me gusta la idea de que Belle y él puedan llegar a ser sólo amigos.**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, y más a aquellos que comentáis lo que os parece. Sois inspiradores.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

_05 de diciembre de 1935_

Nicholas Gold sacó su reloj de bolsillo por tercera vez desde que había llegado al despacho. Si era puntual, Isabelle French estaría allí en menos de cinco minutos. Los papeles, tal y como había prometido, seguían en la posición en que ella los había dejado. Como era lógico, él prefería no tocarlos, no fuera que algo de la esencia de la señorita French permaneciese impregnado en ellos y entrase en contacto con su piel al posar sus dedos sobre alguna de las hojas. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con ella como para sumarle uno más.

Se pasó una mano por la mejilla irritada por el reciente afeitado con expresión pensativa. ¿Quién era esa chica y por qué le afectaba tanto su cercanía? No se trataba de nada que no pudiera controlar, desde luego. A esas alturas de su vida, una niña no iba a venir a revolucionarle todo su mundo, ni él lo iba a consentir, pero no podía negar que Isabelle French era algo especial... Tenía un aura luminosa en torno a ella que complicaba sus deseos de no prestarle excesiva atención, lo cual no significaba en absoluto que estuviese pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, ni que prácticamente se dirigiese exclusiva e inconscientemente a ella durante sus explicaciones, ni que le satisficiera especialmente tenerla en su despacho a primera hora de la mañana y para él sol-...

—¿En qué estás pensando, Gold? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, pinzándose el puente nasal con dos dedos y cerrando los ojos.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Estaba cansado. Llevaba varias noches durmiendo mal por culpa de su pierna y ya no sabía bien lo que pensaba. Isabelle French era una alumna como el resto, a la que había castigado con tener que madrugar todos los días un poco más para que fuera a su despacho a solucionar un desastre del que ella misma era causante. Nada más. Por muy luminosa que fuera su aura o por muy azules que fueran sus ojos o por muchos escalofríos que le provocase en la parte baja de la espalda su endiablado acento, de americana perfecta con restos de Australia, probablemente por ascendencia familiar, él, Nicholas Gold no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso cambiase las cosas.

Se puso en pie y fue hacia el rincón junto a la ventana, en el que había una mesa con una bandeja de plata. Sobre la bandeja, un juego de té compuesto por una tetera, una azucarera llena de terroncitos marrones y dos tazas. No hacía ni diez minutos que un mozo de la cafetería le había subido la correspondiente cantidad de agua caliente para que pudiese prepararse su té matutino. Él era una criatura británica de costumbres y no podía sobrevivir durante el día sin, al menos, dos tazas de humeante y aromático té, que le traían especialmente importado de la India. Destapó la tetera y observó el líquido ambarino a la vez que aspiraba los vapores que salían de la tetera con una sonrisa satisfecha. El té siempre tenía la capacidad de suavizar de humor. Tomó la tetera, tras taparla otra vez, con la intención de servirse, pero tuvo que apoyarla de nuevo por los ligeros toques que sonaron en la puerta. De no haberlo hecho, habría acabado tirando el servicio de té completo. Ya había llegado. La puerta se abrió sin que él hubiera dicho nada —mejor así, pues se sentía incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra—, dejando paso a una Belle de expresión ruborizada pero resuelta.

—Buenos días, Dr. Gold. ¿Puedo pasar?

Nicholas no se había movido de donde estaba. La tetera seguía apoyada sobre la bandeja, y ahí iba a quedarse hasta que estuviera seguro de que podría servirse sin dejarse en evidencia.

—Pase, Ms. French —respondió, oyendo un segundo después cómo la joven entraba y cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

Decidió que el modo _impish_ era el más apropiado para la situación. Los pensamientos que había tenido antes de que ella apareciera lo colocaban en una posición delicada y vulnerable, y por nada del mundo quería aparecer vulnerable ante los preciosos ojos de su inteligente alumna. Belle no contestó a esto último, sino que se limitó a dirigirse a su sitio sin mirarlo y a dejar sus cosas en la silla de al lado. El recogido de esa mañana, igual de exquisito que el de todas las mañanas, había sido vencido por la rebeldía intrínseca a su dueña, y un fino mechón le caía a un lado de la frente, batiéndose orgulloso ante los ojos de Nicholas, que tuvo que retirar la mirada para poder concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos.

—¿Le apetece una taza de té?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Belle con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Nicholas bajó la cabeza y sirvió una taza, con una media sonrisa oculta por las cortinas de su pelo. Esa chica resultaba verdaderamente encantadora sin darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Ms. French? —el dominio de la situación volvía poco a poco a sus manos, y por eso se permitió una mínima sonrisa interior cuando vio a Belle, sin soltar la hoja que ya tenía en la mano, asentir con gesto confuso.

Sirvió la otra taza con parsimonia y mimo, divertido por la confusión de su alumna y cada vez más seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Quiere azúc…? — se dio media vuelta para seguir disfrutando un poco más de la turbación de Belle, pero tuvo que detenerse sin darla completamente, pues la chica estaba en esos momentos de pie a su lado. Demasiado _a su lado_, de hecho.

—Sí, por favor, dos terrones —contestó con mirada de curiosa jovialidad.

¿Cómo demonios había hecho para llegar hasta su lado sin que él la hubiese oído? ¿Acaso se deslizaba por el pavimento? Nicholas le miró los labios inconscientemente y se humedeció los suyos con la punta de la lengua. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse tanto al monstruo? Retiró la mirada abruptamente y procedió a servirle los dos terrones que había pedido. Removió el contenido con una pequeña cuchara de plata hasta que ambos se deshicieron y tomó la taza para entregársela a Belle.

—Tenga cuidado de no quemarse —apuntó con voz ronca, cayendo en su propia trampa de mirarla a los ojos.

La chica la cogió y, por un instante infinito, sus dedos estuvieron en contacto. Gold notó que la corbata empezaba a apretarle el cogote a la par que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. De repente, volvía a tener diecisiete años, y la chica que estaba frente a él era su _crush_ desde primero, y acababa de fijar sus ojos en los de él por primera vez. Debía hacer algo… Si no rompía el momento de alguna forma, perdería el control. Pero, ¿por qué ella le sonreía así? ¿Por qué estaba igual de ruborizada que debía de estarlo él?

—Quizá tenerla aquí, ordenando mis papeles, no sea suficiente castigo para lo que hizo… Tal vez debería replantearme algo más físico para que _cale_ el mensaje.

Belle, ya con la taza en sus manos, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. El profesor vio cómo la porcelana se escurría entre sus dedos a la vez que los labios de la chica se separaban unos milímetros por la sorpresa. Instintivamente movió el pie para impedir que la taza se destrozase contra el suelo, y gruñó al notar cómo le quemaba la piel del tobillo el líquido caliente a través de la tela del pantalón y del calcetín.

—Oh, vamos, Ms. French, era una broma. No hablaba en serio —aclaró Nicholas con un ligero sentimiento de culpa.

Belle, completamente ruborizada, se arrodilló a coger la taza, que gracias a su oportuna intervención no se había roto en mil pedazos. Vio que observaba con horror su zapato, como si allí en lugar de un pie hubiese encontrado la garra de una bestia.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Prof. Gold? Su pantalón… —extendió una mano como para tocarlo, pero encogió los dedos sin atreverse.

Verla allí, arrodillada a sus pies, mirándolo desde el suelo con ojos brillantes y expresión de infinita culpa, le produjo una desagradable sensación en la base del paladar. ¿Belle… arrodillada… ante él? Por acto reflejo, se agachó a su lado con dificultad y observó cómo le temblaban las manos.

—Perdóneme, por favor. Soy un desastre. Me… me sorprendió lo que me dijo. No me lo esperaba. Por favor, no pretendía…

—Ms. French, no se preocupe.

—Le pagaré los gastos de la lavandería y la tintorería, yo…

—Ms. French…

—Y si necesita un nuevo juego de té, intentaré… —se inclinó hacia un lado para alcanzar la taza, que yacía en el suelo sobre uno de sus laterales.

Nicholas la vio mirarla con dolor y se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien sintiese lástima de un pedazo de porcelana.

—Oh… Lo siento, yo… Se ha… desportillado. A-a-apenas se nota —tartamudeó con miedo, mostrándole el objeto mutilado con infinita culpa.

—Ms. French, no es más que una taza —respondió Gold como si se tratase de una obviedad.

Belle enrojeció y asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—Además, no ha sido sólo culpa suya. Yo hice un comentario que estaba fuera de lugar. Siento haberla asustado.

No quería que su tono sonase así, tan enronquecido, tan humano, tan vulnerable… Revelar la influencia que los demás tenían en uno le parecía una mala idea, pero sus defensas aparentemente se desplomaban solas cuando la señorita French estaba cerca. Volvió a pasarse la lengua por los labios resecos.

—Lo siento —reiteró Belle sin dejar ni un instante de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No ha ocurrido nada que no tenga solución. Ayúdeme a levantarme y le serviré otra taza.

Vio que Belle se apresuraba a obedecer, incapaz de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió sus finos dedos cerrándose en torno a su brazo, que se tensó por el contacto, y estiró el brazo para sujetarse a su vez. Bajo sus yemas sintió la tela de la rebeca que se había puesto Belle esa mañana, y el calor que emanaba de su piel por debajo de esta, y eso le preocupó más que ninguna otra cosa. ¿A qué venía ese cosquilleo de la punta de los dedos? ¡No era la primera vez que agarraba un brazo, _for God's sake!_ Belle no dejó de sonreír ni lo soltó hasta que sus dos pies no lo sostuvieron de nuevo. ¿Por qué irradiaba esa cantidad de luz? ¿Era un hada, acaso?

—Gracias, Ms. French.

Ella continuó sujetándolo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que podía mantenerse en pie solo, y él tampoco hizo nada por cambiar eso. Por alguna razón, estaba convencido de que se moriría de frío si separaba sus dedos de ella. Recuperó la taza, soltándola al fin, y se giró hacia la bandeja, donde la depositó para tomar la otra. Con manos ligeramente temblorosas, tomó dos azucarillos y los echó en el líquido de la taza intacta. Después de deshacerlos con la cucharilla, la cogió con cuidado y se la ofreció a Belle.

—Aquí tiene —dijo al ponerla en sus manos—. No queremos que una _organizadora_ con tanto futuro se corte al beber, ¿verdad?

Belle se sonrojó y sujetó con dedos igualmente temblorosos la taza que Nicholas le ofrecía. Cuando susurró un suave _"Gracias"_ y volvió a su sitio dándole pequeños sorbos a su té, el profesor se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado todo. La chica tomó asiento en silencio, con expresión ausente, y Nicholas la observó sin moverse, casi hipnotizado. Al notar la boca entreabierta y seca, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y procedió a echarse una nueva taza de té en el ejemplar desportillado, el único que quedaba. Notaba el bajo del pantalón húmedo y se preguntó cómo de perjudicial sería para su rodilla tener humedad imprevista tan cerca durante un rato. Se apoyó contra la ventana y dio, por fin, un sorbo a su té, mientras veía a Belle retomar su tarea del día anterior con expresión concentrada. Para su sorpresa, la chica comenzó a leer donde lo había dejado sin molestarse en disimular porque él la estuviera mirando. ¿Tan interesantes encontraba sus papeles? Lo eran, por supuesto… para él, pero no dejaba de resultarle chocante que una chiquilla extranjera —al igual que él lo había sido, y lo era— se sintiera de tal modo encandilada por sus palabras que se abstrajera completamente de lo que la rodeaba. Qué criatura tan extraordinaria le parecía aquella Isabelle French…

Terminó de beberse el té en silencio, con sus ojos puestos en todo momento en ella, y cuando se acercó renqueando a su sitio, Belle ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Tan absorbida estaba por sus palabras que ni él mismo era capaz de distraerla. Nicholas se sintió verdaderamente maravillado.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Perdonadme, pero el asunto de la taza tenía que aparecer tarde o temprano... Aquí, nuestro Nicholas empieza a preguntarse _cosas_ con respecto a sus sentimientos / sensaciones por su alumna, pero todavía está en período de negación, de "yo soy un búnker contra el que ninguna persona podrá enfrentarse y salir victoriosa jamás". Angelito...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia, y más a los que siempre sacáis tiempo para dejarme un comentario.**

**Un abrazo,**

**L&S**


End file.
